


Undertale KHR Style

by yvonna



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Child Sawada Tsunayoshi, F/F, F/M, Frisk never happened, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No neutral route, Tsuna as Frisk, Tsuna grows up, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvonna/pseuds/yvonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the Undertale game with Tsuna as Frisk.</p>
<p>I added ever named monster except one, do you know which?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that i couldn't stop thinking about. In this Tsuna is Frisk, there are some changes, but only slight ones, these changes may grow more in number as the Tsuna moves throughout the underground.
> 
> I do not own Undertale or KHR.

Tsunayoshi Sawada was nine years old today and once again no one remembered. He didn't blame anyone. He had no friends to remember his birthday, his dad was dead, and his mom tended to ignore the world around her, probably so that she didn't have to think about Iemitsu (his dad). He heard her crying at night sometimes, and he wanted to help her, his mom was a great person she deserved a better son, but he was dame-Tsuna, and he figured the best thing he could do for her was to remind her about his existence as little as possible.

 

And if that meant that he hadn't had a birthday since he was five? Then so be it.

He wasn't even upset about the lack of birthday, he had gotten used to it, and if it weren't for the fact that not knowing how old you were would be bad (even for someone as stupid as he was) then he would have forgotten about it too. And he did sometimes, but he always remembered whenever October ended that his birthday had passed, even if he didn’t notice the actual day.

 

Today was a Special day.

Not because of his birth; no it was because of the four boys in front of him, saying they would be his friend if he went to Mount Ebott with them. He didn't know what to do. One on hand he had wanted friends for a really long time now, but…  
No one came back from Mt. Ebott, and he didn't want to never be seen again. Plus, he had read a book once that monsters lived under The mountain, if he was scared of dogs, what would he do if he met a monster? Tsuna was not going to meet a monster, it was too scary he wouldn’t go, real friends wouldn’t make you go to a mountain as a condition to be friends anyway. But the boys didn't take well to his "no" and instead of being nice, began to do what everyone else did, bully him.

_

 

Tsuna didn't know how he ended up on mount Ebott, but he was Not Happy about it, nor was he happy about the cave in front of him, and the bullies at his back telling him to be brave and not dame for once and go in. He didn't want to go. The cave looked like the mouth of a giant monster, with giant pointy stalactites hanging down, and giant pointy stalagmites Jutting up from the ground. The whole thing was horrifying, and he didn't want to be eaten. He didn't want to be dame either. He really, really hated being dame. He walked forward. And tripped. And fell down a Dark Hole.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"


	2. THE RUINS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna wakes to find himself on a bed of flowers, in a place know as The RUINS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Talking"
> 
> 'Tsuna thinking'
> 
> (Intuition)
> 
> [FIGHT WORDS]

Tsuna woke up in a patch of golden flowers, and was shocked to find himself relatively okay. His throat was a bit sore from screaming the whole way down, and he had no way to know how long he was passed out…And he was inside the mountain, were monster were said to be.

"Hiee, I don't want to die…"

He held a hand to his throat, shocked at how week his voice was, and wondered if he had severely damaged it 

 

'…What am I supposed to do if I can’t talk? What if I scream? I scream at everything…' Because I’m a coward.

Tsuna resolved to use his voice as little as possible, so as to not do any more Damage

He stood up and looked around, it was very dark, he could barely see, outside of the patch of light he was in.

'which is to be expected I suppose, considering' As he looked around he saw that there was a path, and so he followed it, and was lead to an odd looking door and he, with a glance up, walked through it.

'after all, I'm not going to get home by staying there, there's no way that those boys will tell anyone about this.'

The first thing he saw when he went into the new room another golden flower, but unlike the patch he landed in, it was just one flower that was about as tall as he was (witch just meant that when people told him he was short they weren't lying, if a flower was as tall as he was… It didn’t even look like a sunflower) He looked Around, and seeing nothing but another door, turned back to the Flower.

The flower had a face. ‘IT HAD A FACE!!!!’

"Howdy!"

"I'm FLOWEY."

(run away)

"FLOWEY the FLOWER!

‘Were those other Flowers that I landed on Monster too? Did I kill a bunch of Monsters?’

"Hmmm…"

‘I’m a murder, I’ve killed, never mind that their monster murder is murder’

."You're new to the UNDERGROUND, arent'tcha?"

Tsuna nodded his head slowly.

"Golly, you must be so confused."

Again he nodded, confused on how friendly the Flower Monster seemed - the stories would have you thank they were evil ‘Not that being evil gave him the right to kill them’ 

"Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do."

‘I hope he doesn’t know that I killed his fellow Flower Monsters….’

"Ready"

‘No.’

"Here we go!"

He nodded, not ready to chance his voice by speaking, even if it was rude.

He felt a pull on his chest, and looked down, only to see an orange heart floating into the air in front of him 'OH MY GOD' IS THAT MY HEART!'

"See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!"

That was the culmination of his being? It seemed so…weak, not very bright…'but doesn't that make since? It’s not like He was very bright…'

"Your SOUL starts off weak. But can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV."

He could grow strong? Stop being dame? Be less of a disappointment to his mom? What was LV?

"What's LV stand for?" can he read my mind? "Why, LOVE, of course!"

…The only person that loved him was his mom, so he guessed a weak soul made even more since…

"You want some LOVE, don't you?" He did

"Don't worry I'll share some with you!"

Really? But they had only just met…

Flowery winked at him with his tongue sticking out, Tsuna giggled lightly, this flower was kind of funny, and nice, helping him like this.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through…little white…friendliness pellets."

There were white things floating in the air around Flowey 'I don't like those…'

"Are you ready? Move around, get as many as you can!"

(DON'T TOUCH THEM)

Tsuna jerked, and missed all of the pellets.

Flowey’s expression seemed annoyed 'I don't want him mad at me…'

"Hey buddy, you missed them."

'Buddy? Were they friends?'

"Let's try again, okay?"

He nodded, he would get them this time. Once again they came toward him and once again (DON'T TOUCH THEM) he moved away, he didn't even think about it, and certainly didn't mean to. Flowey seemed even more annoyed with him…

"Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS! Friendliness pellets."

'He said bullets….'Tsuna did not run into the bullets, he didn't even need the strange feeling/Voice thing telling him not to, the flower was just like those boys from before, pretending to me nice…

His face turned super scary

"You know what’s going on here, don't you?"

Tsuna rapidly shock his head.

"You just wanted to see me suffer."

Bullets surrounded him in a circle, there was no where he could move without hurting himself.

He was going to die…a flower was going to kill him; he was so useless…

"Die."

"Heiii" The bullets started moving closer. The flower was laughing at him. He didn't want to die…he couldn't even scream for help, who would hear his weak voice?

Suddenly the bullets were gone and his throat no longer hurt, Flowey looked confused too. A fire ball came out of the dark and knocked Flowey away.

A large goat-like monster came into view, he trembled with fear, what if she tried to hurt him too?

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor innocent youth…"

Tsuna calmed at her voice, it was soft and calm, she wasn't going to hurt him. He wasn't sure how he knew that, but he did.

"Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am TORIEL caretaker of the RUINS. I pass though this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs. This way."  
She turned and started walking, Tsuna followed after her. His throat felt better, so he deiced to try talking.

"Um, my name is Tsunayoshi, but most people just call me Tsuna."

Toriel looked down and smiled at him “That is a wonderful name, it has been awhile since I have had new company, I Will show you all around the ruins.”  
It was not long before they walked thought the door and into a new room. This one was much brighter and had two staircases that lead up to the same walkway, there were pretty red leaves in the room. Toriel was walking up the right staircase, so he followed her up, and through the next door.

This room was different, it had six stones sticking up, with two in the middle, there was a sign on the wall.

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one."

'New home? But I want to go back to my old home, to my mom. Surly there was a way out?'

"Allow me to educate you in the operation of the RUINS."

She walked on four of the stones, avoiding the two on the path, and then flipped the switch, opening the door.

"The RUINS are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and door keys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them."

'So... look around the room?'

Tsuna saw a sign on the wall and walked to it, the sign read;

*Only the fearless may proceed.

*Brave ones, Foolish ones.

*Both walk not the middle road.

'oh, it’s a hint to the puzzle...it’s not that hard, even I could figure that out...'

Tsuna followed Toriel to the next room.

"To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I have labeled the ones that you need to flip."

"Okay." But before that he was really curios what those signs said.

he went to the little wooden one first.

"Press [Z] To read signs! Press Z?"

"Oh! that is a joke between a friend and I, do not worry much about it." Toriel said, a laugh in her voice.

He then walked to the older sign on the wall.

'Stay on the path...well, ok.'

Tsuna then walked across the little bridge, and saw the switch, with yellow arrows and word saying 'Please press this switch - TORIEL' And so he did as he was told, pressing the switch, after which he followed Toriel across the next bridge, to see two switches, with the same yellow arrows and words, it was also the one that the path led to, and so the sign he had read earlier made more since. 'it was another hint.'

He pressed the second switch. And jumped when spikes he hadn't noticed before sunk into the ground super-fast.

"Good job, little one! Let us move to the next room."

'I was just doing what I was told, even I can fallow such easy instructions.' But he walked after her to the next room, moving quickly over were the spikes had been, weary that they may come back up.

The next room had a stuffed dummy in it.

"As a human living in the UNDERGROUND, monsters may attack you." 'Why!' "You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a fight."

"But I don't wanna fight!"

"Worry not, you need not fight, while you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy."

'Are fight and FIGHT two different things? Well...if I just have to talk then it'll probably be fine...but I always mess up when I try to talk...I guess that what the dummy is for...'

He walked up to the dummy, they stared at one another for a long moment, Tsuna Feeling dumber by the second.

“u-uh um, I-I I….” He could feel his face turn red, talking was not his strong suit, he couldn’t do it, not even to a stuffed Dummy. He turned on his heel, and walked behind Toriel, hiding his face in his hands.

"...you ran away..." Oh no, now she knew how dame he was.

"Truthfully, that was not a poor choice. It is better to avoid conflict whenever possible. That... however, is only a dummy. It cannot harm you. It is made of cotton. It has no desire for revenge...Never mind. Stay close to me and I will keep you safe."

She still wanted him around even though he ran away from a stuffed dummy? She was really nice...

Tsuna looked at the dummy once more, but it didn't do anything, he walked through the door after Toriel.

"There is another puzzle in this room...I wonder if you can solve it?"

'Doubtful...'

They walked through the room, until Tsuna tripped over a frog, who then proceed to hop in front of him, he tried to go around, but the frog just hoped back in front of him.

"Hiee, I’m so sorry. I don't even hate frogs, I think there cool."

The frog didn't seem to understand what he said, but it did blush ‘can frogs blush?'

And then Toriel came, and the frog hopped away.

"Thank you Toriel."

"It was fine; I will protect you."

Tsuna saw another sign and stopped to read it.

'The western room is the eastern room's blueprint...is it another clue?'

They kept walking until they came across A small bridge, leading to a floor of spikes surrounded by water...He was going to die.

"This is the puzzle, but... Here; take my hand for a moment."

He took her hand, and she led him across the floor of death, and showed that some sunk into the ground, not stabbing them.

"Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now." She said when they made it across, and they walked into the next room.

"You have done excellently thus far, my child. However, I have a difficult request to ask of you...I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this."

And she walked away. Really Fast. Really, Really Fast.

'This isn't a trap is it? is she going to hurt me like the flower wanted to?'

(No)

'No, she wasn't going to do that, nothing would happen, it’s probably a test of some sort, and even he could walk done a hall...slowly, so he didn't trip.'

This is a really long hallway... ‘The Ruins are really big…will it take very long to get home? I don’t even have any food.’

He couldn't see Toriel at the end, but as he walked by the huge pillar, she came from behind it.

"Greeting, my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time. Thank you for trusting me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise...to test your independence. I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourself. I have an idea. I will give you a CELL PHONE. If you have a need for anything, just call. Be good, alright?"

"I will" And she left, he was all alone...

...  
...  
...

"...maybe I should call her, make sure the cell phone works..."

ring. ring.

"This is Toriel."

"Hi."

"You only wanted to say hello...? Well then. Hello! Hope that suffices. Hee hee."

Click...

What should he do now? he didn't want to bother her...

So he waited

And waited

 

...And waited...

Leaning against the pillar while sitting down, Tsuna sighed.

"I hope she gets here soon...I still need to find a way home; I don't want mom to worry..."

...

...

...

...

"Ring..."

Tsuna jumped not expecting the sudden noise in the silence, before quickly answering his phone

"Hello! This is TORIEL."

"hi"

"My errands are taking longer than I thought they would."

"it’s ok..."

"You must wait 5 more minutes."

"alright."

"Thank you for being patient."

"Its fine."

Click...

"Five minutes isn't that long..."

(you should go through the door)

should I...

(you'll miss so much)

I don't want to miss things...

...  
...  
...

Tsuna went through the door.

His phone rings "HIEEEEEE she’s physic!”

He answers it.

"Hello? This is TORIEL."

“...hi.."

"You have not left the room, have you?"

He had nothing to say.

"There are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try to solve them yourself. Be good, alright?"

Click...

He should go back... There was no way he could do this...

(You can do this)

He could do this.

He saw another white frog, and decided to see if he could talk.

"Ribbit, ribbit. (Excuse me, human. I have some advice for you about battling monsters. If you ACT a certain way, or FIGHT until you almost defeat them... They might not want to battle you anymore. If a monster does not want to fight you, please... Use some MERCY, human.) Ribbit."

'He could speak frog, omg, he could speak frog, why?’

"Ok, I don't want to hurt anyone anyway."

Tsuna saw a darker hallway, and the feeling he got said it wasn't dangerous, so he went in. In the room was a stand with a bowl of candy, two paths of water, and some ivy on the far wall, the bowl of candy had a sign that read ' take one' So he did, and seeing nothing else in the room, walked out. He saw a large pile of leaves, and did what most children would do, ran through it.

(Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with determination.)

"What was that?"

When he got no answer from the frog, he decided to shrug it off and ignore the strange feeling, and went back to the path.

The next room had two strange vent like things in the walls, and the floor in the middle looked...week; but going back seemed pointless, and turning around had only led to him being hurt before. Besides something told him he would be fine. He walked over the weak looking floor.

And fell.

He landed in a pile of leaves, the room had two doors, He went to the one on the right, inside was a ladder, he climbed up, and came out of the vent like thing on the other side of the weak floor. He looked at the hole from where he had fallen, shrugged and turned around.

Right into a monster.

It looked like an insect, and had winds and arm. It also looked near tear.

(It’s called Whimsun)

"Um, ar-"

Halfway through his first word, Whimsun burst into tears and ran away. Tsuna was left dumbfounded, and feeling strangely bad, despite having done nothing.

After a few moments Tsuna decided to keep going. As he walked through to the next room, that had a rock in the middle, along with a grey square on the floor, and a sign on the walls, spikes blocking the way, His phone rang, he quickly answered.

"Hello? This is TORIEL. For no reason in particular...Which do you prefer? Cinnamon or butterscotch?"

"oh, I um, like cinnamon more."

"Oh, I see. Thank you very much!"

Click...

He hadn't even taken five steps when his phone rang again.

"Hello? this is TORIEL. You do not DISLIKE butterscotch, do you? I know what your preference is, but... Would you turn up your nose if you found it on your plate?"

"OH. no butterscotch is fine; I don't mind ether."

"Right, right, I understand. Thank you for being patient, by the way.

Click...

He waited a few moments to see if it would ring again. When it didn't he went to read the sign.

"Three out of four grey rocks recommend you push them...What? Can rocks recommend things in the underground?"

Tsuna pondered this as he pushed the grey rock, which was surprisingly easy to move, on to the square. This spikes went down the second the rock was on the square, and Tsuna kept going.

The next room had another vent thing, and weak looking floor, lots of weak looking floor...

He decided to stay near the wall.

Which turned out to be a bad ideal, the second he turned the corner he fell and landed on more leaves, he looked around at the leaves and the path they made before seeing the sign, and hoping for a clue of some kind, went to read it.

"Please don't step on the leaves...

"OH, sorry I didn't mean to, I fell..." Tsuna was careful to not step on the leave as he headed back to the same are he saw the vent in the room above, hoping for another door and ladder. And there was one. Once back up, he decided a different approach and walked from the small are he knew wouldn't fall to the next wall he continued to the other wall. He didn't fall, so he decided to fallow this wall. He made it three steps before falling, and once again, went back up.

He walked to where the second hole was, and then walked straight up, and once again he made it to the wall. He fell once again but made it all the way to the door the next time.

The minute he stepped through the door a Monster was in his way. (Its name is Moldmal)

It was a jelly looking thing that was moving up and down.

"Um...Hi?" Tsuna moved side to side, Following the way it moved, not really sure what to do. The Moldmal kept wiggling, and then started wiggling away, Tsuna watched it go, before continuing on. 

 

This room had three grey rocks and grey squares. He pushed them to their squares. until the last one...

"WHOA there, pardner! Who said you could push me around?"

"I-I'm so sorry, I need you to move over there."

"HMM? So you're ASKIN' me to move over?"

"y-yes."

"Okay, just for you, pumpkin." The rock only moved a little bit.

"um could you err move a little more?"

"HMM? you want me to move some more? Alright, how's this?" The rock moved up.

"Oh, no. I uh, need you to move to the grey square..."

"HMM? That was the wrong direction? Okay, think I got it." The rock moved to the square this time and Tsuna nodded his head and walked to the door. But the rock moved off the square, and the spikes came back up. He went back to the rock.  
"umm, excuse me, but do you think you could uh, stay on the square?"

HMM? You wanted me to STAY there? You're giving me a real workout." The rock moved back. Tsuna kept his eye on the rock as he walked back to the spikes, when the rock didn't move, he quickly walked to the other side, and out the door, calling back a  
"Thank you!" because he had manners.

The next room was more a hallway. The only things in it were a small table with cheese on it, and a mouse hole. He inspected the cheese. It had been there for quite a long time, because it was stuck to the table...

He looked back to the small mouse hole, and smiled

(Knowing the mouse might one day leave its hole and get the cheese... It fills you with determination.)

There was that strange filling again. Not wanting to think about it, he moved on.

The next room was shaped like an H and in the small way to the Doors was a... ghost lying in a pile of leaves

'HIEEEEEEE IT"S A GHOST!" Tsuna held his hands to his mouth, not wanting to bother or anger the ghost. After a few moments, he had calmed down and went up to the ghost.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...

ZZZZZZZ... are they gone yet? ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ..."

The ghost just kept saying 'Z' Out loud repeatedly, Tsuna thought he might be pretending to sleep. He didn't know what to do so he just sat down hoping the ghost would move soon.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ..."

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ..."

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ..."

It was mush later that Tsuna decided that he was going to have to move the ghost to keep going.  
(The Ghost is named Napstablook)

Tsuna smiled at the ghost, not sure what else to do.

Napstablook started crying, and Tsuna panicked, waving his hands and telling him he was sorry, once he stopped crying he looked a little bit better. So Tsuna tried to tell him a joke, in hopes of making him Laugh.

"What do you call a ghost who scares chickens?

A poultry-geist."

Napstablook laughed lightly, but didn't cry, so Tsuna thought he was doing good.

Napstablook seemed happier. "let me try."

"sure."

He cried and his tear floated up, forming a top hat.

"I call it dapperblook, do you like it?"

"Yes! it’s very cool. You look great with a top hat!"

"oh no..." the Ghost Faded, " I usually come to the RUINS because there's nobody around...but today I met somebody nice... ... oh, I'm rambling again I’ll get out of your way."

And Napstablook faded form existence. Tsuna decided to go through the brighter room first.

There was a small web and a large web, and a sign. Tsuna read the sign.

"Spider Bake Sale

All proceeds go to real spiders."

'I am kind of hungry, Tsuna looked through his backpack and found five gold coins. ‘Were did they come from? Magic?’

He went to the smaller web and found it cost, seven, he sighed and left the room. 

After Walking out he saw something on the ground, bending down he found it was a handful of gold coins, he looked around, and saw no one, he called out, asking if they belonged to any one, and got no response, so he picked them up.

'now I can have a doughnut!'

Tsuna walked bake to the spider bake sell and bought a doughnut, but something in his head told him to save it, so he did.

The nest room was a long hallway, with three frogs standing around. Tsuna talked to each of them.

The first frog;

" Ribbit, Ribbit. (Sigh...My friend never listens to me. Whenever I talk, They Skip through my word by pressing [X] That's right...Pressing [x]... Well, at least you listen to me.)

He had missed most of what the frog was saying, more focused on trying to figure out how to hit [X]

The second frog;

"Ribbit ribbit. (I heard using 'F4' can make you have a 'full screen.' But what does 'F4' stand for? 'four frogs'? I have only seen a maximum of three frogs in this room... This is troubling, to say the least.) Ribbit."

Tsuna also only saw three frogs, and didn't know what 'F4' or 'full screen' meant.

The Third Frog;

"Ribbit, ribbit. (I have heard you are quite merciful, for a human...Surely you know by now a monster wears a YELLOW name when you can SPARE it. What do you think of that?)"

"It’s very helpful to know."

"(It is rather helpful. Remember, sparing is just saying you won’t fight. Maybe one day, you'll have to do it even if their name isn't yellow.)"

Tsuna nodded, and walked on, leaving the room. But as he walked away his phone rang.

"Hello? I just realised that it has been a while since have cleaned up. I was not expecting to have company so soon. There are probably a lot of things lying about here and there. You can pick them up, but do not carry more than you need. Someday you might see something you really like. You will want to leave room in your pockets for that."

Click...

Tsuna nodded, and walked on.

Another monster started a FIGHT with him

(Loox is Its name)

"...Ummm, hi?"

"finally someone gets it."

Loox then walked away, leaving Tsuna Staring and wondering why monsters were so weird.

The next room had a sign right at the entrance.

"There is just one switch." While looking for a switch of some sort, Tsuna once again fell down a hole. As he was failing he saw some other rooms, and figured that the switch was in one of them. Before going back up, he saw a ribbon and picked it up. As he was examining it some word floated into his brain.

(Faded Ribbon - Armor DF 3. If you're cuter, monsters won’t hit you as hard.)

Tsuna in hopes that the words that floated into his head were true, tied the ribbon into his hair. It’s not like anyone from Namimori was here to see him anyway.

He went back u, and went to the next weak spot he saw. There was no switch here, but there was a strange green thing sticking out of the ground, as Tsuna went to touched it, he entered a FIGHT.

(Vegetoid)

Tsuna stared at the monster carrot 'and god how scary is it that the brief fear of vegetables he had when he was five had a base in reality' Drumming his fingers on his belly. The...uh, Vegetoid seemed to light up and said,

"eat your greens" and started throwing veggies at him, he Caught a green one, and Vegetoid buried himself back into the ground.

He went back up; this time he went to a farther away weak spot. There was no switch in this room, but Napstablook was there, he went to talk to him.

"What are you doing here Napstablook?"

"I fell down a hole...now I can’t get up... go on without me...wait, ghosts can fly, can't they...oh well..."

And once again he faded away. Tsuna went back up. He went to the spot to the right. There was nothing in that room. He went to the spot under it. He saw another Vegetoid in the ground, and avoided it.

He went to the last weak spot; the switch was in there.

"Figures that it would be the last place I check...'

He hit the switch and went back up, the spikes now gone, he moved forward. There was another sign, along with three pillars and three switches, a green, blue and red one. he read the sign.

"The far door is not an exit. It simply marks a rotation in perspective...Huh."

He continued to move forward, in the next...change of perspective he read another sign.

'If you can read this, press the blue switch.' After looking for a moment he found the blue switch behind a pillar. After hitting the switch, he moves to the next change in perspective, and read the sign.

'If you can read this, press the red switch. And so he did.

'If you can read this, press the green switch.'

This next room was not a change in perspective. It had pile of leaves in the shape of a cross. He could go up or right. he decided to go right first. He saw another frog.

"Ribbit, ribbit. (Just between you and me...I saw TORIEL come out of here just a little while ago. She was carrying some groceries. I Didn't ask what they were for...We're all too intimidated to talk to her.) Ribbit."

And Tsuna knew how that felt. He had wanted to talk to several people in school, but was simply too scared to. They might yell at him, or in one person’s case, bite him to death. he didn't want that, so no matter how he wanted to talk to them, he didn't. He looked at the door, and decided to see what was in it.

It was a balcony of some sort, and there was a city. It went so far that it made a skyline, and it was very pretty. Tsuna stared at it for a while before looking around the rest of the balcony, and saw a small toy knife, he picked it up. he didn't know if it would be useful or not, since it was just a toy, but he kept it regardless.

He went back to the cross of leaves and headed up.

And immediately heard Toriel's voice,

"Oh dear, that took longer than I thought it would."

She walked down, and next to the tree that had no leaves on it, but many surrounding it. Toriel took out her phone when she looked over and saw him.

"How did you get here, my child? Are you hurt? There, there, I will heal you. I should not have left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible to try to surprise you like this."

"Surprise?"

"Err...Well I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Come small one!"

Tsuna fallowed Toriel past the tree to see a house

(Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the RUINS gives you determination.)

Once again ignoring the strange feeling Tsuna fallowed Toriel inside.

He was immediately hit by a delicious smell.

"Do you smell that?"

"yes."

"Surprise! It is a butterscotch-cinnamon pie. I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here. So I will hold off on snail pie for tonight."

Tsuna's eyebrow furled, "But I d-"

"Here, I have another Surprise for you." As she walked down the hall, Tsuna feeling slightly bitter over having been cut off, decided to look around first.

The first room had a large staircase going down, a small bookshelf, and a table with a large plant on it. Inside the table was an old calendar from the beginning of 201X. The books in the bookshelf were very warn, and looked to have been read many times. The room to the left appeared to be a living room and dining room. It had a fire place going, with a comfy looking chair in front of it, and a large bookcase next to it, and fireplace tools next to that. The dining table had three chairs and a plant on top of it.

The chair seemed the right size for Toriel, and the fireplace's fire wasn't burning hot, just pleasantly warm. He could put his hand inside.

(Not that fire had ever hurt you before...)

Going to the book case he pulled out a random book, it turned out to be a history book, he opened it to a random page.

'Trapped behind the barrier and fearful of further human attacks, we retreated. Far, far into the earth we walked, until we reached the cavern's end. This was our new home, which we named... 'Home.' As great as our king is he is pretty lousy at names.'

"hehe, that's kind of funny, a king that’s bad at names..."

He went into the next room and found a small kitchen. The fridge had a bar of chocolate, and the stove seemed to have never been used, and on the counter was the pie, it smelled really nice, but was also very hot, he could still see steam.  
He walked back to where Toriel was.

"This is it..."

She took my hand and led me to a door.

"A room of you own. I hope you like it!"

She pated my head, and as I went to open my mouth I smelled something else.

"Is something burning...? Um, make yourself at home!" and she ran off, to save the pie that wasn't in the oven from burning. He decided to look at 'his' new room. The room was peach in color, with old toys, and kids shoes in a variety of sizes, there were striped shirts in the armoire, and a really comfy looking bed, and suddenly feeling how tired he was, he decided to take a nap, he could ask Toriel how to leave later.

He woke up an unknown amount of time later to a dark room, and a piece of pie on the floor. He picked it up, and left the room. Before talking to Toriel he decided to explore the rest of the house. The next door seemed to be Toriel’s room. There was a Cactus in the corner, and he giggled lightly remembering his mama telling him that cactus were just tsundere plants. Toriel had a dresser, which Tsuna did not look in. There was a large bed, and another bookshelf, Tsuna took another random book out. It was an Encyclopedia of subterranean plats. He opened it to a random page

''Typha' - A group of wetland flowering plants with brown, oblong seedpods. Know more commonly as 'water sausages.'

"huh, that’s interesting. Was that the plant in the hallway?"

Tsuna looked at the open book on the table and saw that it was a diary of some sort. He read the part that was circled, his curiosity getting the better of his manners.

"Why did the skeleton want a friend? Because she was feeling BONELY..." Tsuna stared at the pun for a moment before he started giggling. Not wanting to be caught by Toriel he left the room.

Further down the hall there was another door that said 'Room under renovations.' And a mirror. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked at his big brown eyes, and his fluffy brown hair that always stuck up. He looked a lot like his mom. And he was glad for that, even if his bully's called him girly sometimes, he would rather look girly then look anything like his no-good dad who broke his mamas heart. He sighed, straightened his shoulders, and went to ask Toriel how to get home. He wouldn't be like that no-good man; he wouldn't leave his mama to cry.

Toriel was sitting on her sit, reading a book. He went up to her.

"Up already, I see? Um, I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here. There are so many old books I want to Share. I want to show you my favorite bug-hunting spot. I've also prepared a curriculum for your education. This may come as a surprise to you... But I have Always wanted to be a teacher... actually, perhaps that isn't very surprising. STILL. I am Glad to have you living here. Oh, did you want something?"

"um...err, I’m really sorry, and I would love to stay with you...but I need to find a way out and go home...my mama will be worried, and I promised to never leave her...could you please tell me how to get out?

"What? This... this IS your home now. Um... would you like to hear about this book I am reading? It is called '72 Uses for Snails.' How about it?"

"I would love to hear about it, but I must leave, please, tell me?"

"Um...How about an exciting snail face? Did you know that snails...Talk? Really. Slowly? Just kidding, Snails don't talk. Interesting."

"That's funny...B-but I need to know how to leave...I-I don't want you to be lonely, but...but I can’t leave my mama alone either...you could come with me?" Tsuna looked up at her from under his hair. He didn't want her to be sad...But he had told his mama that he would never leave her, and he couldn't just break that, not when she would be sad.

"...I have to do something. Stay here."

She got up and left quickly, he followed her down the stairs.

"You wish to know how to return 'home,' do you not?"

"y-y-Yes."

"Ahead of us lies the end of the Ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Now be a good child and go upstairs."

"w-What! Don't do that!"

She kept walking, he ran to catch back up.

"Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. You’re a naive child...If you leave the RUINS...They...ASGORE...Will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand? ...go to your room"

"I do...but...I won’t die, I’m determined, determined to make sure mama knows that I didn't leave her." She said nothing and walked forward again, Tsuna once again running to catch up to her.

"Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning."

And she went off again, and once more he fallowed. They were at the end now, with a large door in front of them. Toriel was facing the door, he walked forward.

"You want to leave so badly? Hmph. You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself...Prove to me you are strong enough to survive.

And he entered a FIGHT with Toriel.

He couldn't think of anything to say, but he could hurt her and he couldn't run away...

She sent fire balls at him, but even when one hit him it didn't hurt him. Fire had never hurt him, though he didn't tell people this. His mother wouldn't care and he had no friends to tell things to.

Tsuna refused to fight Toriel. She was a nice person, she wanted to help him, he would love to stay with her, but he couldn't abandon his mama, so he would just Stand there until she grew tired and could no longer fight, and then he would move forward.

"What are you doing?"

She must mean how he wasn't fighting or running.

"Attack or run away!"

He would do neither, he refused to hurt her, and he refused to abandon his mama.

"What are you proving this way?"

 

"Fight me or leave!"

"no." He wouldn't, he would do neither.

"Stop it."

"Stop looking at me that way!"

Was he looking at her in a strange way? Was it because for the first time in his life he was determined about something? Did it make him seem different?

"Go away!"

He wouldn't. He ran from everything, but he wouldn't, Couldn't, run from this.

"..."

"... ..."

"I know you want to go home but..."

"But please. Go upstairs now."

He shook his head, he could not.

"I promise I will take good care of you here."

"I know, but it’s not about me." he told her, it wasn't about her either or even the monsters, it was about mama.

"I know we do not have much, but..."

"We can have a good life here."

He knew that, there was no doubt in his mind. The only mean monster he had met was Flowey. She had made him a pie and gotten a room ready, even though she knew how dame he was, running from a dummy. There were no bully's...It was very tempting to stay, but...but he couldn't leave his mama, he refused to be anything like his father.

"Why are you making this so difficult?"

"I’m sorry..."

"Please, go upstairs"

"...I can’t...I-I... I’m sorry." He Couldn’t be like that man.

"..."

"Ha ha..."

"Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even one child."

"It’s not your fault." She didn't need to blame herself, trying so hard to stop him, it wasn't her fault.

"..."

"No, I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped down here. The RUINS are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this. MY expectations...MY loneliness...My fear...For you, my child... I will put them aside."

"it’s not like that..." he whispered.

"If you truly wish to leave the RUINS... I will not stop you. However, when you leave... Please do not come back. I hope you understand.

She hugged him, saying "goodbye my child." and left. He was left there crying, feeling like the worst person ever. He didn't what to hurt her, he didn't what her to be lonely...

But he didn't want that for his mama either.

Once his tears had stopped, he stood up, and opened the door. He walked down a long hallway that got lighter the farther he walked. The end was black, and he couldn't see what was behind it, but he swallowed his fears, and moved forward.

And imminently wanted to run far, far away.

The Flower was there.

Flowey the flower was there, and he was talking.

"Clever. Verrrryyy clever. You think you're really smart, don't you? In this world, it's kill or be killed. So you were able to play by your own rules. You spared the life of a single person. Hee hee hee... I bet you feel really great. You didn't kill anybody this time. But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer? You'll Die and you'll Die and you'll die. Until you tire of trying. What will you do then? Will you kill out of frustration? or will you give up entirely in this world... and let ME inherit the power to control it? I am the prince of the worlds future. Don't worry, my little monarch, my plan isn't regicide. This is SO much more interesting."

And then he laughed his scary laugh and disappeared, and Tsuna was left shaking, scared...But he moved forward, and he wouldn't stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Any suggestions? Things to change? I hope you like it.
> 
> My favorite Undertale character is Napstablook. Whose yours?


	3. Snowdin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna has entered Snowdin, and now it's time to face long-standing fears and make so friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also would like anyone reading this that I changed the first two chapters slightly, not much, and you don't need to go back, but thought I'd let you know.
> 
>  
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Tsuna thinking'
> 
> If part of it is a giant block of words, that's not my fault, it doesn't look like that in editing, and i don't know what to do.
> 
> (Intuition)

On The other side of the door was snow…. Lots of Snow, with a clear strip of it, and thick Forests sounded on either side. Tsuna shivered, holding his hand around himself and started walking, after all, he couldn’t go back now.

‘Just have to hurry out of this cold.’

He walked as quickly as he could without face planting in the snow, went around a large stick that was put there by the gods to trip him and kept going.  
And then he stopped, hearing a sound, and turned around.

The Stick was broken. There was no one there.

'IM GOING TO DIE. DEATH. IM GOING TO BE KILLED BY AN INVISIBLE MONSTER!!’

 

He turned back around and continued walking, screaming in his head all the while, his face blank and pale.

He came to a bridge, with wooden…bars? Around it.

(someone’s behind you)

“Human. Don’t you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand.”

He turned around slowly, looking down, and reached his hand out…. There was a farting sound, he looked up in surprise to see a skeleton wearing a blue hoodie and black pants.

“heheh…the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It’s ALWAYS funny. Anyways, you’re a human right?”

“Uh-huh” He nodded his head slowly, still more than a little shocked.

“that’s hilarious. I’m sans. Sans the skeleton.”

“My name is Tsunayoshi, but you can just call me Tsuna.”

“i’m actually supposed to be on the watch for human right now. But…. y’know…. I don’t really care about capturing anybody.”

“well, that’s good, I don’t really want to be captured.” The Ske-err Sans grin seemed to get even bigger.

“now my brother papyrus… he’s a human-hunting FANATIC.”

‘He’s going to give me to his brother and I’m going to die.’

“hey, actually, I think that’s him over there.”

Tsuna stared at him in horror

“i have an idea. go through this gate thingy.”

Tsuna turned to look at the wooden bars ‘this is a gate?’

“yeah, go right through. My bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone.”

The walked through the bars and came across the strangest lamp Tsuna had ever seen, along with a little station of some sort.

“quick, behind that conveniently shaped lamp.”

And it was conveniently shaped, it was the same height as him, and the lamp shade matched all of his spikes, the body also matched his, but the lamp shade was the weirder part.

‘Why would anyone build anything in the same shape as my hair?’

The second he was behind the lamp another Skelton came stomping in the clearing, this one was much taller than Sans or himself.

This was the conversation that fallowed, and it made Tsuna wonder if all brothers were like this.

“sup, bro?”

“YOU KNOW WHAT'S "SUP," BROTHER! IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T... RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!?”

“staring at this lamp. it's really cool. do you wanna look?”

‘Omg it was a trick and he’s going to tell him I’m here!’

“NO!! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!?! I WANT TO BE READY!!! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS... WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT... RECOGNITION... I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO, BE MY, "FRIEND?" I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING.”

Tsuna looked down, it sounded like the taller skeleton- didn’t san say his name was Papyrus? - didn’t have any friends either, and Tsuna wondered if maybe he should just let him capture him, it would be nice to be useful in at least helping someone else get friends…. but no, he had to get back to Mama, and be captured was not going to help that.

“hmm... maybe this lamp will help you.”

“SANS!! YOU ARE NOT HELPING!! YOU LAZYBONES!! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE!! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!!!”

“hey, take it easy. i've gotten a ton of work done today. a skele-ton.”

“Ha” Sans side eyed the lamp but kept listening to his brother.

“SANS!!!”

“come on. you're smiling.”

“I AM AND I HATE IT! SIGH... WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME... HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION...”

“wow, sounds like you're really working yourself... down to the bone.”

“UGH!!! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES... AS FOR YOUR WORK? PUT A LITTLE MORE, "BACKBONE" INTO IT!!!! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!! HEH!”

And Papyrus left, Tsuna waited a minute to see if he would come back, before stepping out, and giving Sans a look, the one he had seen his teacher use on students who were caught breaking the rules.

“wow, your brother is really…different from what I thought a skeleton would be like.”

“really? I just think he’s cool.”

“Because you live in a snowy area?”

“heh, good one kid, anyway, you should head toward Snowdin.

“ok.”

“Actually. Kid, do you think you could do me a favour? I was thinking…my brothers been kind of down lately… he’s never seen a human before. And seeing you might just make his day. Don’t worry, he’s not dangerous. Even if he tries to be. Thanks a million. I’ll be up ahead.”

And he Disappeared, he was there and he was not and Tsuna spent a good while wondering if all monsters could do that, because if they could that would be really scary, and also explain some things from the RUINS.

And then he moved forward if he stopped for too long he would freeze to death like on that one documentary he saw before mama turned it off. And if he could make someone happy along the way to get out that would be nice. No one was ever happy to see him.

As he walked on he saw a box with a sign, going up to it, he read the sign.

“This is a box. You can put an item inside or take an item out. The same box will appear later, so don’t worry about coming back. Sincerely, a box lover." …Thats really strange, so this box will, what? Follow me around? There's no way thats…I’m gonna put something in it.”

Tsuna put the toy knife in the box, looked around, and went up the north path. What he saw was fast moving water, and a fishing pole, he didn’t touch it, because he didn’t whoever owned it to get mad at him, he looked around once more and moved on.

The other path leads to the skeleton brother. ‘I guess I’ll be making Papyrus happy sooner than I thought’

He walked forward with a smile that looked more like a grimace, hoping this wouldn’t lead to his death…. And watch them promptly freak out, which was weird since sans knew he was coming, they then had a conversation about whether or not he was a human, with papyrus being super happy and loud once it was decided he was, in fact, a human completely ignoring him. Once they did come back to him, papyrus took on what was probably supposed to be a commanding stance, and started talking at him.

“HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU!!! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN…THEN!!! I’M NOT SURE WHAT’S NEXT. IN ANY CASE! CONTINUE…ONLY IF YOU DARE!!!”

He then ran away laughing, leaving Tsuna to stare in disbelief.

“well, that went well. Don’t sweat it, kid. I’ll keep an eye socket out for ya.” Sans then too, walked away

‘At least he didn’t just disappear this time….’ Tsuna stood there for a minute, lost in thought about all the craziness of the Underground and Monster before a wind blew, he shivered and started moving again.

He passed a kid’s hideout, and another sign, and then another one of the little buildings, but this time he froze, because coming up from the station was a dog, and he was terrified of dogs, so so afraid of them that he has done some crazy and embarrassing things to get away from them. So Tsuna stood absolutely steal as the dog started talking.

‘TALKING!’

“Did something move? Was it my imagination? I can only see moving things. If something WAS moving… For example, a human… I’ll make sure it never moves again!”

(His name is Doggo)

The dog then jumped in front of him, and he stood still, so scared…so, so scared. They both stood still for a very long time, Tsuna froze in fear, and Doggo looking around suspiciously.

‘What do I do what do I do what do I do what do what do I do!!!!!!’

(pet him, he’s right in front of you)

‘Pet him? Oh no, I couldn’t, he’d see me and then he’d bite me!’

(Pet him.)

‘never’

(PET HIM)

‘heiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii’

Tsuna reached out very quickly and pet the dog. Who then went crazy freaking out looking around widely while saying parking, he then ran back to his station, muttering about invisible things patting him. The second he was under, Tsuna ran.

Up ahead he found Sans once again, and a giant patch of slick looking ice. He decided to talk to Sans before going on that and making a fool of himself.

“hey, here’s something important to remember. My brother has a very special attack. If you see a blue attack, don’t move and it won’t hurt you. Here’s an easy was to keep it in mind. Imagine a stop sight. When you see a stop sign, you stop, right? Stop signs are red so imagine a blue stop sign instead. Simple, right? When fighting, think about blue stop signs.”

Tsuna stared at Sans for a moment, trying to process the many words he said very quickly and when he did, he paled

“Heiii, don’t I don’t want to fight.”

“don’t worry kid, it’s just something to think about.”

Tsuna sighed, seeing that sans wasn’t going to say anymore, moved forward to look over the ice. There was a sign in the middle, but it looked like there was enough room for him to go around without going into the forest. Walking around, he saw a wide path in the trees and decided to follow it. Up ahead he found a snowman, who then started talking.

“Hello. I am a snowman. I want to see the world…But I cannot move. If you would be so kind, traveler, please… Take a piece of me and bring it very far away.”

Tsuna, being the type who couldn’t say no, said yes, and took a piece of the snowman, was thanked, and then kept going, because he was very cold and was hoping to find a town soon.

He did not get the town, instead, he got the skeletons again, Papyrus was yelling at sans about being lazy before they saw you, and papyrus started talking at him again

“OH-HO THE HUMAN ARRIVES! IN ORDER TO STOP YOU… MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES! I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE… QUITE SHOCKING!!! FOR YOU SEE THIS IS THE INVISIBLE… ELECTCITY MAZE!!! WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE, THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP! SOUND LIKE FUN???”

“N- “

“BECAUSE! THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL PROBABLY HAVE, IS ACTUALLY RATHER SMALL I THINK. OK, YOU CAN GO AHEAD NOW.”

Tsuna stared for a moment before the voice feeling thing in his head told him how to go, and so he walked through the invisible maze, hoping the thing in his head wasn’t wrong, and got out without being shocked. He then went closer to the skeletons. Sans smiling and papyrus looked like he was the one who was shocked when Tsuna was sure he didn’t hit any of the walls.

“Umm, that was fun?” he looked up with a small smile, this was the closest he had been to the taller brother, and as he looked up, Papyrus’ face turned orange before he backslid away really quickly, laughing about how sans' puzzle was next. Tsuna stared for a moment and then went up to Sans.

“hey, thanks… my brother seems like he’s having fun. By the way, did you see that weird outfit he’s wearing? We made that a few week ago for a costume party. He hasn’t worn anything else since… keeps calling it his battle body. Man. Isn’t my brother cool?”

‘Oh, I guess Papyrus wasn’t as much like me as I thought, he has someone who thinks he’s cool, family or not, and I don’t have anyone who thinks I’m anything but useless.’ 

A self-hating look crossed his face, and not seeing the look Sans gave him, he turned and started walking on. After all, useless or not he was all his mama had left, and he could not stop.

As he was walking he saw a blue rabbit monster, and an ice-cream cart, he did not stop, because while he loved ice-cream, he was much too cold to eat any. As he kept walking, he saw Sans, once again ahead of him

‘How does he DO that? He doesn’t even pass me; can he really teleport?’

“i’ve been thinking about selling treats like Nice cream man. Want some fried snow? it’s just 5G.”

“Oh, um sure?” if it was fried it wouldn’t be cold right?

“Did i say 5G? i meant 50G.”

“but I don’t have that much!”

“that’s too bad, but don’t worry, i don’t have any fried snow.”

“But…. then why are you selling it?”

“just for fun. see ya kid.” And he vanished again.

Tsuna shook his head, and kept walking, the path near sans lead to a dead end, so he turned and kept walking, this time going down.

The next clearing had both brothers again, with a piece of paper on the ground in front of them.

“HUMAN!!! I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR... SANS!! WHERE'S THE PUZZLE!!!”

“it’s right there. on the ground. trust me. there's no way they can get past this one.”

Tsuna walked forward and picked up the paper. And immediately set it back down, turning and walking forward some more, his head swimming. A word search, he could never do that, pleased don’t make him do that!

“SANS!!! THAT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!”

“whoops. i knew i should have used today's crossword instead.”

“WHAT!? CROSSWORD!? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT!! IN MY OPINION... JUNIOR JUMBLE IS EASILY THE HARDEST.”

“what? really, dude? that easy-peasy word scramble? that's for baby bones.”

“UNBELIEVABLE. HUMAN SOLVE THIS DISPUTE!”

“Um, what?”

“WITCH IS HARDER JUMBLE OR CROSSWORD!”

They both sound impossible to him but decided to err on the side of caution, and go with the louder brother.

“err, Jumble?”

“HA! HA! YES! HUMANS MUST BE VERY INTELLIGENT! IF THEY ALSO FIND JUNIOR JUMBLE SO DIFFICULT!” He laughed Before walking away, leaving Tsuna, once again, alone with Sans.

“thanks for saying junior jumble just to appease my brother. Yesterday he got stumped trying to ‘solve’ the horoscope.”

“Really? I don’t know much about horoscopes, but my mama reads them sometimes…. how do you even have horoscopes when you don’t have stars?”

“that’s easy, it’s just the same one every time.”

Tsuna nodded, whispered bye, and started onward once more, hopefully, he would get to the village before getting stopped again.

He came across frozen spaghetti and a broken microwave, and another mouse hole

(Knowing the mouse might one day find a way to heat up the spaghetti…It fills you with determination.)

Ignoring the weird and confusingness of that, Tsuna kept going. As he walked, he had to stop very suddenly, because a dog in armour had jumped in front of him, causing Tsuna to freeze in place, but this dog seemed to see him just find. And as he cried silent tears of despair, the voice thing came back.

(Pet him) ‘Again? I have to pet a dog again?’ Tsuna did as the feeling thing said and petted the dog, it did work last time.

And as he pets him, the dogs neck grows, and Tsuna just keeps absently minding petting it, to the entrance by the strange sight in front of him to stop, the neck just kept going up, and curving and twisting, and it was vaguely unsettling to watch but he just couldn’t stop.

Eventually, the small thought that said he should stop got to him, and he backed away slightly, the dog yelped, and then bounced away, living Tsuna to stare

“Oh my goodness, what, how…. Heiii.” And after a minor breakdown, Tsuna turned to leave, saw a switch, flipped it, and moved on.

After a while he was surrounded by two dogs with axes, and while avoiding said axes fell on the ground ‘Of course he fell, it was weird that he hadn’t already’ Rolled away from an axe coming at him and stood up, ready to move again, only to find both dogs sniffing the air, saying he smelled, and since it seemed to be a running theme, pet them both, they then went crazy, say stuff about dogs petting another dog and how they had to tell everyone, and then went off.

‘My fear of dogs is going to be gone my end of all this, after all, there’s only so scared you can get before it becomes something you don’t even notice, like the bully’s.’

Tsuna kept walking, thinking about why there were so many monster dogs.

He came across two X’s in the snow, and after stepping on them they turned to O’s, he then tripped on a rock thing, and the spikes that were separating him from papyrus disappeared.

“WHAT HOW DID YOU AVOID MY TRAP? AND! MORE IMPORTANTLY… IS THERE ANY LEFT FOR ME???”

‘Any left…does he mean that spaghetti…I didn’t eat any of it, I couldn’t…its bad to lie…’

“I’m sorry, I didn’t eat your spaghetti.”

“REALLY!? WOWIE… YOU RESISTED THE FLAVOR OF MY HOMECOOKED PASTA… JUST SO YOU COULD SHARE IT WITH ME??? FRET NOT HUMAN! I, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS… WILL MAKE YOU ALL THE PASTE YOU COULD EVRY WANT!” He laughed while walking away, not giving Tsuna a chance to tell him…well, anything.

‘Probably for the best, not really sure what I could say without lying and hurting his feelings.’

He walked forward again and almost ran into Papyrus.

“HUMAN! HMMM…. HOW DO I SAY THIS… YOU WERE TAKING A LONG TIME TO ARRIVE, SO… I DECIDED TO IMPROVE THIS PUZZLE… BY ARRANGING THE SNOW TO LOOK MORE LIKE MY FACE. UNFORTUNATELY, THE SNOW FROZE TO THE GROUND. NOW THE SOLUTION IS DIFFERENT! AND, AS USUAL, MY LAZY BROTHER IS NOWHERE AROUND.I SUPPOSE WHAT I AM SAYING IS… WORRY NOT HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SOLVE THIS CONUNDRUM! THEN WE CAN BOTH PROCEED! MEANWHILE, FEEL FREE TO TRY THE PUZZLE YOURSELF! I” LL TRY NOT TO GIVE AWAT THE ANSWER!!!”

‘But you just said you didn’t know the answer anymore? Oh well’

Tsuna looked around, hoping to find the answer, and then saw a switch on one of the trees, curious, he hit it and solved the puzzle.

“WOW!!! YOU SOLVED IT!! AND YOU DID IT ALL WITHOUT MY HELP… INCREDIBLE! I’M IMPRESSED!! YOU MUST CARE ABOUT PUZZLES LIKE I DO! WELL, I’M SURE YOU’LL LOVE THE NEXT PUZZLE THEN! IT MIGHT EVEN BE TO EASY FOR YOU!!” He said, before laughing, and walking away.

‘So he didn’t know about the switch?’

As Tsuna started forward, he saw Sans

“So you were around! Papyrus said you weren’t” He blurted out without thinking, before turning red, and covering his mouth.

“heh, ya I was around, but good job solving the puzzle, it meant I didn’t have to do anything.”

“…. you're really lazy, aren’t you?”

“yup. hasn’t been a problem yet, so you know.”

Tsuna shacks his head and kept walking. Who was he to say something about someone being lazy when his room was a wreck and he spent most of his free time reading manga?

‘I really hope I find that town soon, I’m tired and cold…and hungry…I could eat something I have on me…but I don’t want to stop…OH! I’ll eat the candy!’ He tossed the candy in his mouth and kept walking.

He stopped pretty soon, though, there was a bunch of squares in front of him, along with the skeletons, but they were on the other side.

“HEY! IT’S THE HUMAN! YOU’RE GONNA LOVE THIS PUZZLE! IT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT DR. ALPHYS! YOU SEE THESE TILES!? ONCE I THROW THIS SWITCH… THEY WILL BEGIN TO CHANGE COLOR! EACH COLOR HAS A DIFFERENT FUNCTION!”

And that was about all Tsuna heard, the explanation going completely over his head like math class, none of it coming into his mind. And he just let it, and when asked if he understood just nodded his head, there was no point in making papyrus repeat himself when it’s unlikely that he would hear any of it as more than gibberish.

“GREAT!! THEN THERE’S ONE LAST THING… THIS PUZZLE… IS ENTIRELY RANDOM!!!!!! WHEN I PULL THIS SWITCH, IT WILL MAKE A PUZZLE…THAT HAS NEVER BEEN SEEN BEFORE! NOT EVEN I WILL KNOW THE SOLUTION! NYEH HEH HEH! GET READY…!”

He pulled the switch, and the tiles turned red with a path of pink. Papyrus then started spinning away, so Tsuna assumed something went wrong, and slowly made his way over. And kept walking on his way through he found a lot of dog snowmen…but with really strange necks, a monster there said it was the dog whose neck grew, and that he was too excited, and couldn’t stop.

The next area was like the X and O puzzle, but this time on ice, Tsuna stared for a moment, panicking ‘He would fall off the edge and DIE!’ And then a strange calm took him, and before he knew it he had solved the puzzle. He followed the new path, only to slip on his butt and keep sliding through the darkness, when he got out on the other side he had a top hat made of snow on his head, after shaking it off he looked around, and walked forward.

….

A DOG HOUSE! THERE WAS A DOG HOUSE!!!!!!!!! As Tsuna breathed deeply, he tried to reason with himself that the dogs had not been that bad, sure the ones with the axes were super dangerous, but overall he just had to pet them before they moved on, and that was even if the dog was here!

Tsuna walked stiffly forward. And at the very end met another dog, only in much larger armour the other armoured one. After petting and playing with the dog by throwing a snowball, it hoped out of its armour (AND WHY IS IT SO SMALL I COULD SEE HIS FEET HE IS NOT THAT LONG’ Licked him, got back in its armour and moved on.

Tsuna collapsed on the ground, praying to every god he knew of to not have to deal with any more dogs!

Eventually, he pulled himself together and got moving again, even colder than he was before. He came across a long wooden bridge. Taking a deep breath, he started on it. Once he could see the other end, he found Papyrus and sans standing there, he stopped to listen to what was going to happen now.

“HUMAN! THIS IS YOU FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE! BEHOLD! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!”

And then a bunch of weapons came up and down toward him, but it wasn’t the weapons that filled him with terror, no it was the small white dog.

‘Whyyyy, why another dog? WHYYYYYY.’

Whilst Tsuna was whining in his mind about the unfairness of it all, Papyrus was looking conflicted.

“well? What’s the holdup?”

“HOLDUP!? WHAT HOLDUP!? I’M, I’M ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT NOW!” He did not activate it.

“that, uh, doesn’t look very activated.”

“WELL!!! THIS CHALLENGE!!! IT SEEMS… MAYBE…. TOO EASY TO DEFEAT THE HUMAN WITH. YEAH! WE CAN’T USE THIS ONE!!! I AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS!!!! MY PUZZLES ARE VERY FAIR! AND MY TRAPS ARE EXPERTLY COOKED! BUT THIS METHOD IS TOO DIRECT! NO CLASS AT ALL! AWAY IT GOES!”

And they all went back to once they came, Tsuna did not start paying attrition until the dog was gone.

“PHEW! WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!? THIS WAS ANOTHER DECISIVE VICTORY FOR PAPYRUS!! NYEH!! HEH!! …HEH?”

He then ran away. Tsuna followed, and then, finally! He came to the town!

“ SNOWDIN, the name is kind of … literal isn’t it? It's probably because the King is bad at naming.”

The first building he came across was a shop, the next and INN. he grasped his backpack, counted how much magic gold he had gotten from nowhere, and went in, hoping he had enough to sleep. The lady at the desk was a rabbit monster, with a smaller child rabbit monster standing little ways away.

“Can I have a room?”

“Sure its 80G” oh thank the god that made his life suck, he had enough!

The room was small, but it had a bed, so he went to sleep. An unknown amount of time later he woke up and left after returning his key, to go explore the town, and then move on, to keep looking for an exit.

The town had an igloo, and several rabbit monsters, as well as a decorated tree with presents under it, and several monsters around it, a small building called Grillby’s that he assumed sold food, as he was walking a small mouse like monster commented on his shivering, and gave him and extra scarf he said he didn’t need.

“Just the one is wrapped all around me, I don’t need two.”

So Tsuna now had a really big scarf that had dark and light orange strips wrapped around him, so he was no longer super cold.

He also found a large dog- who he looked at from afar- tossing large ice blocks into the water.

He walked up some more, and found a dead-end with more water, his phone then started to ring, he picked it up.

“Hello! Can I speak to G… … Wait a second. Is this the wrong number? Oh, it’s the wrong number! The wrong number song! We’re very very sorry that we got it wrong! Oh, it’s the wrong number! The wrong number song! We’re very very sorry that we got it wrong!”

They then hung up, not letting Tsuna say anything. Tsuna then turned, deciding the Monster world was super weird and that he shouldn’t bother questioning things.

The rest of the town had a library spelt wrong, were a newspaper group was meeting. Sans and papyrus house and a shed. Past their house, it started to get foggy, but Tsuna kept walking. Eventually, he met Papyrus.

“HUMAN. ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS. FEELINGS LIKE… THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER. THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHER’s PUZZLE-SOLVING SKILLS. THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL. THESE FEELINGS… THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW!!! I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST BE LIKE TO FEEL THAT WAY. AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT. I DON’T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IS LIKE. I PITY YOU… LONELY HUMAN…WORRY NOT!!! YOU SHALL BE LONELY NO LONGER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE YOUR… … NO…NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG! I CAN’T BE YOUR FRIEND!!! YOU ARE A HUMAN! I MUST CAPTURE YOU!!! THEN, I CAN FULFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM!!! POWERFUL! POPULAR! PRESTIGIOUS!!! THAT’S PAPYRUS!!! THE NEWEST MEMBER…OF THE ROYAL GUARD!”

And now Tsuna would have to fight Papyrus, by avoiding all his attacks and waiting for him to run out of energy.

It was a long fight, with Tsuna jumping and crouching under and over many, many, MANY Bones, and now, according to Papyrus, it was coming to an end. But instead it of a special attack, it was a dog eating a bone…which, admittedly, scared him more than anything else had so far. Papyrus seemed super upset, and then sent a crazy amount of attacks. Including some bone spelling out cool dude, and a bone on a skateboard. And then an insane amount of bones, and one really tall one, he was sure he wouldn’t be able to make it, but he would try anyway. He jumped. And a blue light surrounded him, and he kept going up and up until he landed on the other side.

Papyrus then seemed to give up.

“WELL…! HUFF IT’S CLEAR…YOU CAN’T HULF DEFEAT ME!!! YEAH!!! I CAN SEE YOU SHAKING IN YOUR BOOTS!!! THEREFORE, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ELECT TO GRANT YOU PITY!! I WILL SPARE YOU, HUMAN!!!”

He had stopped attacking him, but he looked super sad.

“NYOO HOO HOO…. I CAN'T EVEN STOP SOMEONE AS WEAK AS YOU… UNDYNE’s GOING TO BE DISAPPOINTED IN ME. I’LL NEVER JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD...AND… MY FRIEND QUANTITY WILL REMAIN STAGNANT! “

“Oh…Don’t be sad…I I’ll be your friend!”

“REALLY!? YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH ME???”

“Sure, I don’t have any friends, so it’d be nice to have one.”

“WELL THEN… I GUESS I CAN MAKE AN ALLOWANCE FOR YOU! WOW!!! I HAVE FRIENDS!!! AND WHO KNEW THAT ALL I NEEDED TO MAKE THEM… WAS TO GIVE PEOPLE AWFUL PUZZLES AND THEN FIGHT THEM?? YOU TAUGHT ME A LOT, HUMAN. I HEREBY GRANT YOU PERMISSION TO PASS THROUGH! AND I’ll GIVE YOU DIRECTIONS TO THE SURFACE. CONTINUE FORWARD UNTIL YOU REACH THE END OF THE CAVERN. THEN… WHEN YOU REACH THE CAPITAL, CROSS THE BARRIER. THAT’S THE MAGICAL SEAL TRAPPING US ALL UNDERGROUND. ANYTHING CAN ENTER THROUGH IT, BUT NOTHING CAN EXIT… EXCEPT SOMEONE WITH A POWERFUL SOUL. …. LIKE YOU!!!! THAT’S WHY THE KING WANTS TO ACQUIRE A HUMAN. HE WANTS TO OPEN THE BARRIER WITH SOUL POWER. THEN US MONSTERS CAN RETURN TO THE SURFACE! OF, I ALMOST FORGOT TO TELL YOU… TO REACH THE EXIT, YOU WILL HAVE TO PASS… THROUGH THE KING’S CASTLE. THE KING OF ALL MONSTERS…HE IS…WELL…. HE’S A BIG FUZZY PUSHOVER!!! EVERYBODY LOVES THAT GUY. I AM CERTAIN IF YOU JUST SAY… EXCUSE ME, MR. DREEMURR, CAN I PLEASE GO HOME? HE’LL GUIDE YOU RIGHT TO THE BARRIER HIMSELF! ANYWAY!!! THAT’S ENOUGH TALKING!!! I’LL BE AT HOME BEING A COOL FRIEND!!! FELL FREE TO COME BY AND HANG OUT!!!” And he laughed while walking away.

Go hand out? Tsuna had never hung out with friends before….

‘I suppose, I could stop moving forward for a moment and go…hang out.’

So he turned and started walking back to papyrus’ house, and found he standing outside staring at him. Tsuna immediately wanted to turn around, but the option had been taken from him because it would be rude to just leave now, papyrus was openly staring at him. He walked forward.

“Hi, Papyrus.”

“HUMAN I AM SO GLAD YOU ARE HERE, QUICK LET ME SHOW YOU MY AWESOME HOUSE.”

And that’s how Tsuna ended up inside a monster’s house and told to look around at every thin.

He found 20g in the green couch face the large TV, and Papyrus told him he could have it, and a jokes book that -obviously- belonged to Sans, which he didn’t touch because Sans wasn’t here to say if he could or not, a rock with sprinkles on it that was apparently sans pet that Papyrus fed.

In the kitchen there was an unnecessarily tall sink that had a dog in it ‘ I will never touch this sink again’ After that he found out that’s sans was here, and that he played the trombone, probably solely for pun purposes.

There was also a sock with notes on it, that he thought was a great way to explain both brothers, it was amazing how their personalities can across in writing. Upstairs he found two doors, one with a bunch of stickers on it, and the other with…fire coming out of it? And a picture of a bone. Not sure what else to do now, he went back to Papyrus.

“Umm, I’ve looked around…do you want to hang out now?”

“YES, LET US GO TO MY ROOM TO HANG OUT!”

And now he was in Papyrus room, he had a red race car bed, a computer, a bookcase, and action figures all lined up on his desk.

“OKAY!!! LET’S HANG TEN!!”

“erm, okay?”

"HERE WE ARE!! HANGING OUT!! I’VE ACTUALLY NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE.”

“I um, never hung out either…”

“BUT THAT’S OKAY! I GOT A BOOK! LET’S SEE… STEP ONE PRESS THE {C} KEY ON YOU KEYBOARD FOR FRIENDSHIP HUD.”

“What?” ‘Is the person who wrote this book the friend Toriel mentioned when I asked about the press Z sign?’

“WOWIE!!! I FEEL SO INFORMED!!!”

“Papyrus I think that books supposed to be a joke.”

“NONSENSE, I GOT IT FROM SANS HE WOULD NEVER INDANGER MY FRIENDSHIP BE GIVING ME A JOKE BOOK!!!”

“Err…okay, if you say so.”

“NOW FOR STEP TWO!! STEP TWO… ASK THEM TO HANG OUT. AHEM! HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS… WILL HANG OUT WITH YOU!!!”

“oh, ok, yes, thanks.”

“R-REALLY??? WOWIE!!! I GUESS THAT MEANS IT’S TIME FOR PART THREE!!!”

“Hehe, yup!” Tsuna giggled quietly, this was funny, even if it didn’t seem quite right. ‘Might as well get into it.’

“STEP THREE… PUT ON NICE CLOTHES TO SHOW YOU CARE! … WAIT A SECOND. WEAR CLOTHING… THAT RIBBON IN YOUR HAIR…THAT SCARF… YOU’RE WEARING CLOTHING RIGHT NOW!!! NOT ONLY THAT… EARLIER TODAY, YOU WERE ALSO WEARING CLOTHING!” 

“um, y-yes? But err, so are you” Papyrus didn’t seem to hear him.

“NO… COULD IT BE???”

“Umm?”

“YOU’VE WANTED TO HANG OUT WITH ME FROM THE VERY BEGINNING!??”

‘what do I say? whatdoisay?’ “Yes.”

“NO!! YOU PLANNED IT ALL!!!”

Tsuna was holding his hands over his face to muffle his laughter, Papyrus’ face was just too funny. And mama called him dramatic!

“YOU’RE WAY BETTER AT HANGING OUT THAN I AM!!! N-NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! YOUR FRIENDSHIP POWER!!!!”

“No, no really, this is the first time I’ve ever hung out with anyone, others just tell me to go away and that I’d ruin everything.” Papyrus got a strange look on his face, before continuing on like Tsuna had said nothing.

“NYEH! NYEH HEH HEH!!! DON’T THINK YOU’VE BESTED ME YET! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS… HAVE NEVeR BEEN BEATEN AT HANGING OUT, AND I NEVER WILL! I CAN EASLY KEEP UP WITH YOU!!! YOU SEE, I, TOO CAN WEAR CLOTHING!!! IN FACT, … I ALWAYS WEAR MY SPECIAL CLOTHES UNDERNEATH MY REGULAR CLOTHES!! JUST IN CASE SOMEONE WANTS TO HANG OUT! BEHOLD!!!”

Papyrus then took off his clothing to reveal a shirt and shorts, and put a hat on.

“HYEH! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY SECRET STYLE!?!”

“it’s very nice, I like it.”

“NO!!! A GENUINE COMPLIMENT….!!!”

“Um... are you ok?” He didn’t seem to hear.

“HOWEVER… YOU DON’T TRULY UNDERSTAND THE HIDDEN POWER OF THIS OUTFIT!!! THEREFORE… WHAT YOU JUST SAID IN INVALID!!! THIS HANGOUT WON’T ESCALATE ANY FURTHER! UNLESS YOU FIND MY SECRET!! BUT THAT WON’T HAPPEN!!” 

Tsuna started at Papyrus for a moment, trying to figure out what the secret was, before hesitantly pointing at his hat, after all, it was the only thing he added that he didn’t already have on. it was the only thing he added that he didn’t already have on.

“MY HAT…? MY HAT. MY HAT! NYEH HEH HEH!” and then his hat came up, and I could see in his skull and there was a present box there ‘…does that not hurt?’

“W-WELL THEN. YOU FOUND MY SECRET! I SUPPOSE I HAVE NO CHOICE! IT’S A PRESENT…. A PRESENT J-JUST FOR YOU!!!” 

“Oh, thank you” Tsuna took the present and opened it to find a plate of spaghetti.

“THIS ISN’T JUST SPAGHETTI! ITS FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI!!!”

“oh” ‘so I have to eat it…it’d be rude it I didn’t.’ So Tsuna took a breath and started eating the spaghetti. It was awful, just the strangest tasting thing ever, and he never wanted to eat it again, or anything like it.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY COOKING HUMAN?”

‘Nice things, say nice things say nice things!’ “I i-it’s g-good….”

“THATS GREAT! YOU LOVE MY COOKING, AND MY EXTENSION, ME!!!! MAYBE EVEN MORE THAN I DO!!!”

He then had some sort of attack, leaving Tsuna to silently panic, until he started talking again.

“HUMAN. IT’S CLEAR NOW. YOU’RE COMPLETELY OBSESSED WITH ME. EVERYTHING YOU DO. EVERYTHING YOU SAY. IT’S ALL BEEN FOR MY SAKE. HUMAN. I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY, TOO. IT’S TIME FOR ME TO EXPRESS MY FEELINGS. IT’S TIME THAT I TOLD YOU. I, PAPYRUS…HMM…WELL, I’M FLATTERED YOU CARE SO MUCH. BUT MAYBE COOL IT A LITTLE BIT…?”

“What? I think there’s been a misunderstanding….”

“YOU ARE A VERY NICE PERSON. I’M GLAD WE’RE FRIENDS. BUT, I THINK YOU CAN REACH YOUR MAX POTENTIAL… IF YOU LIVE MORE FOR YOU OWN SAKE, RATHER THAN JUST FOR MINE. HMMM…. HEY, I KNOW THE SOLUTION!!! YOU SHOULD HANG OUT WITH MY BOSS, UNDYNE!!! I THINK IF YOU SPREAD YOUR FRIEND ENERGY OUT MORE… YOU’ll HAVE A MORE HEALTHY LIFESTYLE. YEAH!!! LET’S BE FRIENDS WITH UNDYNE!!! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!! OH AND IF YOU EVER NEED TO REACH ME…. HERE’S MY PHONE NUMBER. YOU CAN CALL ME ANYTIME! WELL GOTTA GO! HYEH HEH HEH!” and he left, leaving Tsuna feeling bemused and alone in his room. But happy.

‘My first friend!’

And with that thought, he left the house, and started moving forward, Papyrus said he had to get to the Capital to leave, and it seemed that it would be far away. AS he walked the area seemed to get dark, but everything was still visible, he saw a waterfall, the occasional giant block of ice float by, and he kept moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tsuna, so many dogs.
> 
> So I wanted to ask you something, if Tsuna found the Artifact, what power do you think it would have? Because there is no way a dog would be able to hide in his backpack without him noticing, because of his fear or hyper intuition, but it wouldn't happen. So if he did get it what would it do?
> 
>  
> 
> Please tell me any spelling or grammar mistakes, I am not good at writing and have no Beta.


	4. Waterfall Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Talking"
> 
> 'Tsuna thoughts'
> 
>  
> 
> (Intuition)
> 
>  
> 
> I own nothing.
> 
>  
> 
> You may notice it says part one, and that's because I have a question that will change how I do the rest of the story, the question is at the end.

As Tsuna walked a bit and came to his first room in this new, warmer, area. The was a dinosaur looking monster who he thought was a kid like himself, a fish-like monster, a blue flower, and sans. Tilting his head, he walked up to sans, not wanting to talk to the two-unknown monster just in case.

 

"Hi sans. What are you going here?"

 

"what? Haven't you ever seen a guy with two jobs before? Anyway, hey you want some food? I'm buyin."

 

"oh sure, I would love to!" 'because I don't know when I'm going to find food next.'

 

"cool, let's go to Grillby's I know a shortcut."

 

Sans came out took his hand and they were inside what he assumes was Grillbys. Looking around Tsuna saw several monsters; One with really large scary looking teeth, a rabbit with swirly eyes, a fish like one a bird like one the barman was made of fire and, he saw with a smaller than usually but still a large amount of horror, all the dog monster he had met.

 

"fast shortcut, huh?" sans said, still grinning 'I wonder if he can frown? I never want to see him frown.'

 

"hey everyone." he said to the room at large whilst Tsuna looked on nervously. As we walked to the bar they all greeted sans, and it was amazing how popular he was. One of them mentioned that sans had just had breakfast not long ago, and that didn't help Tsuna with time at all.

 

"here kid, sit down" he gestured at one of the stools, and as Tsuna climbed on, sat on the one next to him.

 

"so whaddya want? Fries or a hamburger?"

 

"oh, um…fries?"

 

"hey, that sound pretty good. Grillby we'll have a double order of fries. Grillby walked off very quickly and came back just as fast, placing a thing of fries in front of both of them.

 

"so, what do you think…of my brother?" Sans asked him.

 

"Oh, I like him, he was cool in a strange way."

 

"Of course, he's cool. You'd be cool too if you wore that outfit every day. Anyway, you want some ketchup?"

 

"Oh, no thanks."

 

Sans shrugged "more for me" and he drank it…. all of it, and Tsuna could only watch on in fascinated horror.

 

Tsuna started to eat his fries and listened at sans talked about Papyrus and how he was trying to be a part of the royal guard, even though from what he said Papyrus wasn't very good at the training, he was at the very least super determined and didn't give up.

 

'super different from me, I give up on most thing.'

 

As stopped talking for a moment, and Tsuna was halfway through his fries before he started again.

 

"oh ya, there was something I wanted to ask you. Have you ever heard of a talking flower?"

 

Thinking back to Flowey the evil murderous flower, Tsuna answered yes.

 

"so you know all about it. The echo flower. There all over the marsh. Say something to them and they'll repeat it over and over… "

 

"Umm..." no what Tsuna was thing about.

 

"what about it? Well, Papyrus told me that sometimes when no one is around a flower appears and whispers thing to him. Flattery…advice…. encouragement…predictions. weird, huh?"

 

"Not really." He whispered, not sure if sans heard him or not. 'Maybe Flowey just really hates human? And that why he helps monsters but tried to kill him?'

 

"someone must be using an echo flower to play a trick on him. Keep an eye out, ok?"

 

"Of course."

 

"Thanks" sans nodded once got and turned. "welp, that was a long break. I can't believe I let you pull me away from work for that long," he turned to look at Tsuna, "oh, by the way…I'm flat broke, can you foot the bill?"

 

"w-what!"

 

Sans winked "just messin with ya kid, yo Grillby put it on my tap." And then he walked out.

 

Tsuna looked at his finished plate, and then at sans, who hadn't touched it at all, frowning at the wasted food, Tsuna stood up and moved to go back Waterfall.

 

He waved at sans as he walked by, and then he saw the box.

 

"….no…. way" rushing to open it Tsuna was stunned to see the fake knife, staring in disbelief for a few moments, he slowly closed the box, turned and walking on, not will to think about the impossibility of it all

 

'The monster world is so weird' Tsuna walked blankly not noticing the water or rocks and he kept going until he walked into so insanely tall grass, he went to an edge and peeked out, and saw someone in knight-like armour who Papyrus was talking to. Tsuna listed in, noticing that this was the Undyne that had been mentioned. As he listened he realised that they were talking about him…and they wanted his soul.

 

'oh no' Tsuna sighed and resigned himself to the fact that he was going to have to run away a lot. After bemoaning his life, he started moving forward, he still had a while before he could he go home.

 

As he cleared the grass the monster kid came out and was talking at Tsuna excitedly

 

"yo, did you see her? Isn't she awesome! That whole thing was awesome! I'm sooo happy we got to see her! Come on! Let's go watch her beat up some bad guys!"

 

"Wait… what's your name?"

 

"Huh? Oh! Everyone just calls me MK, you can call me MK too! Were friends now and all!"

 

"We are?"

 

"Of course! Anyway, we gotta go if we wanna watch Undyne!" And then he ran off, leaving Tsuna in stunned silence, he had never met someone like that before, but it wasn't all bad, he had made another friend without doing anything.

 

After starting for a moment he started walking again, he came across the sign that said ' When four bridge seed align in the water they will sprout.' So, he put the flower thing in the water to make a bridge, the voice/feeling thing telling him it was the right thing to do.

 

The next room had more bridge flowers but unlike the last didn't seem to have an easy solution

 

(us the bridge) Tsuna glanced at the bridge he walked across and then at the water separating him from the rest of the way, and after a few moments got what the thing was telling him, grabbing the bridge plants he went to the second part of the bridge and slide the along the water, after making the bridge he walked forward. But before he could go through the door his phone rang. It was Papyrus. Which was weird because while Papyrus had given Tsuna his number, Tsuna hadn't given Papyrus his number, which not that he was thinking about it, was really rude of him.

 

"HELLO! THIS IS PAPYRUS! YOUR WONDERING HOW I GOT YOUR NUMBER AREN'T YOU? IT WAS EASY! I JUST DILLED EVERY NUMBER SEQUENTIALLY UNTIL I GOT YOURS!"

 

"That doesn't sound easy…"

 

"ANYWAY, WHAT ARE YOU WEARING? I'M…. ASKING FOR A FRIEND. SHE WANTS TO MET YOU AND IT WOULD BE EASIER IF SHE KNEW WHAT YOU WERE WEARING."

 

"Oh…um, the same thing as earlier?"

 

"AND ORANGE SCARF AND A RIBBON? GOT IT! WINK WINK, HAVE A NICE DAY!" and he hung up….

 

"That was weird…" shaking off the weirdness Tsuna moved to go through the door. He walking through a long hallway that had a telescope at the end of it, then up a hallway with a door, on the other side was a pier like area, looking around, Tsuna started moving

 

And came to a small wooden raft thing stepping on it cautiously he crouched down for better balance as it started moving, and then quickly got off when it stopped, and he evidently started running as spears started flying at him, dodging whenever the feeling nudged him, he didn't stop until he was in the grass and bumped into MK, they both looked at the rustling as armor appeared in front of them, the person reached down and picked up MK before putting him back down and stomping off. They both sit breathing, for different reasons, before standing and walking out of the grass.

 

"yo? Did you see that! She touched me! Man, this is the Greatest day ever! Man, if we had been in different places it could have been you!"

 

"Don't worry I'm glad it was you"

 

"ya ok, BUT don't worry, I'm sure will see her again!" And then he ran off tripping, getting up, and kept on running. Tsuna stared on for a moment, curious as to what gave MK the impression that he wanted to see Undyne again.

 

As he walked he eventually came upon sans again, but he was tired and didn't feel like talking so he just waved and kept going, ignoring the impossible box.

 

He ignored must things, just letting the voice/feeling thing lead him, too tired to be bothered by it.

 

'It had to be all that running and fear, I really don't want to fight Undyne, it would be awful, she seems super scary…'

 

Coming out of his thoughts, Tsuna looked around for the first time and noted how pretty it was before his phone rang, answering it he found that it was Papyrus again.

"HELLO! THIS IS PAPYRUS! REMEMBER WHEN I ASKED ABOUT YOUR CLOTHS?"

 

"Yes, I do."

 

"WELL...THE FRIEND WHO WANTED KNOW...HER OPINION OF YOU IS VERY…. MURDERY. BUT I BET YOU KNEW THAT ALREADY!"

 

"Hieeeeeeee"

 

"AND BECAUSE YOU KNEW THAT….AND BECAUSE I KNEW YOU KNEW THAT I TOLD HER WHAT YOU WERE WEARING! I KNEW SINCE IT WAS SUCH A SUSPISUS QUESTION THAT YOU WOULD CHANGE, SO I DIDN'T BETRAY YOU OR LIE! BEING FRIENDS WITH EVERYONE IS EASY!"

 

And he was gone leaving Tsuna to stare in horror at his phone for what felt like forever before managing to pull himself out of his horror and, with a sigh, keep moving. He came to a room filled with water, as he walked he got the feeling that he was be watched and then he was tentacles, and to his horror a giant…octopus? Came out.

 

"Hey there…. Noticed you were here… I'm Onionsan! Onionsan, y'hear! You're visiting Waterfall, huh! It's great here, huh! You love it, huh! Yeah! Me too! It's my Big Favorite." The… Onionsan sounded very excited, its face changing as it talked.

 

"oh, it's very pretty, yes." Tsuna said as he kept walking staring at …him? Sideways.

 

"Even though, the water's getting so shallow here... I, have to sit down all the time, but... He-hey! That's OK! It beats moving to the city! And living in a crowded aquarium! Like all my friends did!" It was amazing how expressive he was. And he was very optimistic.

 

"And the aquarium's full, a-anyway, so, even if I wanted to, I... That's okay though, y'hear! Undyne's gonna fix everything, y'hear! I'm gonna get out of here and live in the ocean! Y'hear!"

 

Tsuna didn't notice but he had started smiling, finding Onionsan funny.

 

"Hey... there... That's the end of this room. I'll see you around! Have a good time! In Waterfallllllllllllllllllllllllllllll" Tsuna stared at were Onionsan had gone into the water with a bemused expression before going through the door.

 

As he walked into the next room he noticed a monster in the corner, they weren't looking at him but where seemingly hiding their face, feeling concerned about the monster, he hummed softly to himself thinking about what to do and watched in surprise as she turned around and hummed back, and they briefly got into a humming battle with other monsters coming to watch, before she smiled, and they parted ways.

 

Going up he found a piano, he looked around in confusion before leaving the room and going right. And passing a sad looking statue that was being rained on, came to an umbrella stand, getting an idea he grasped one and went back to the statue, positioning the umbrella to block the water he was amazed to find it started playing music, as he listened his mind drifted make to the piano, and feel an overwhelming urge to play it, he went back, pressing all the keys to hear the notes he plays the melody, mostly by allowing the feeling to lead, and watches in amazement as a secret room opens.

 

Going into the room he finds a red ball on a stone table, going up to it he picks it up, the feeling telling him he should take it, that it'll be useful in the future…that it could save…something.

 

"It's not mine... and someone went through a lot of trouble to hide it…I shouldn't take it…"

 

(it will help, take it, you'll need it, it could help…)

 

Tsuna debated with the feeling for a while before giving in and putting it his bag, he turned to go back to the umbrella stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I figured out what I'm going to do with the orb, I'm going to fix something that always upset me because I couldn't fix it.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway my question is, should Tsuna die? I have two spots it can happen, but only one will happen depending on the answer to my next question if he does die should he come back with determination or flames? I would like a few people to tell me what they think before finishing the next chapter.


	5. Waterfall pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Talking"
> 
> 'Tsuna thinking'
> 
> (Intuition) - or inner thoughts
> 
>    
> I drew Tsuna! You can see it here https://yvonna-med.deviantart.com/art/Tsuna-698780918  
> [FIGHT WORDS]

__________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

He walked back to the umbrella stand and, after picking and orange one, continued forward on his journey. Walking through the rain, and avoiding puddles so as to keep his shoes as dry as possible he eventually came across MK standing in the rain looking desolate, but upon seeing Tsuna perked up smiling wide.

 

 

"Yo! Dude, you're here! and you got an umbrella, I couldn't get one...for obvious reasons."

 

 

Tsuna looked out from under his umbrella at his rain soaked...friend, before holding it up higher, saying 

 

 

"Do you want to walk together?"

 

 

"Oh, man, seriously, yes! Let's go! we gotta find Undyne!" MK exclaimed, before coming next to Tsuna so that they could continue on their way, even though both wanted very separate things when it came to Undyne.

 

 

As they walked MK started talking, either to fell the silence or because he had so much to say, but rarely had people to say it to didn't matter, Tsuna didn't mind, because it was something new for him, a friend talking to him.

 

 

" Man, Undyne is sooooooo cool. She beats up bad guys and NEVER loses. If I was a human, I would wet the bed every night knowing she was gonna beat me up!"

 

 

Admittedly, Tsuna thought with a wince, he would prefer MK talk about something else, as Undyne had already managed to scare enough.

 

 

"And you know, this one time. We had a school thing where we had to take care of a flower. The king - we had to call him "Mr. Dreemurr" - volunteered to donate his own flowers. He ended up coming to school and teaching the class about responsibility and stuff. That got me thinking, How COOL would it be if UNDYNE came to school!? She could beat up ALL the teachers!! Or, maybe she wouldn't beat up the teachers... She's too cool to ever hurt an innocent person!"

 

 

Tsuna stopped for a second before asking, "You have school?"

 

 

"Oh man Schools awesome there's only the one, but there are a couple different levels for how much you know, but for the must part we'er all together and it's super cool, we have projects and stuff like I just told you and we learn maths and history....and a bunch of other stuff!"\

 

 

"I have School too...it's ....not that fun, but its not all bad, there's a girl in my class that's super nice! I like her." Tsuna said, becoming more chipper after thinking of something good in his school. Tsuna was about to say more, determined to think of more than just one person as a good thing for his school, before noticing MK had stopped and was staring at silhouette of a castle far away from where they were walking. With the sparkling crystals looking like stars it looked like a picture from a story book, Both Tsuna and MK stood staring for a moment before shaking themselves out of the trance and moving on, continuing one their talk about school.

 

 

They stopped when they came to a relativity short cliff, relativity in that it was about as tall as they would be on top of each other, but as it was Tsuna and MK would not both be able to get up, MK's lack of arms causing problems.

 

 

"Look," MK looked over to Tsuna, "You climb on me to get up, I know how much you want to see Undyne, and pretty sure she up there somewhere."

 

 

Tsuna shook his head raptly, not just because he didn't want to leave his friend, but also because he did not, under any circumstances wanted to see Undyne.

 

 

"No, no, Look man, I'm be fine, I ALWAYS find a way! So just climb up me and keep going, we'll meet up later, no worries!"

 

 

Unable to think of anything to convince MK otherwise, and subconsciously accepting that he need to go on wards to get out and see his mom again, Tsuna did as MK said and climbed up him. He stood up and looked down, waving at MK to show that he was okay,

 

 

"Bye, see you later?"

 

 

"YA man, don't worry, See ya!" And MK was off, tripping once before continuing on at a run.

 

 

So Tsuna kept going, As quickly and quietly as possible , hoping to not draw Undynes attention, before stopping suddenly, looking at the lights glowing on the strange bridge he was on, before light spears came upward, leaving Tsuna to squeak, before the voice screamed RUN!

 

 

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

 

 

 

 

Tsuna ran, not baying attention to what was around him, only listening to the voice in his head, and barely missing the spears, high pitched scream leaving his lip as he did so.

Unfortunately, there came a point were there was nowhere to run, so Tsuna turned around, hoping to find another way, only to feel that hope crushed, as Undyne was right there, glaring at him.

The armor clad monster said nothing, lifting a spear and bringing it down....and not killing Tsuna?

 

 

The spear cut off the piece he was standing on, sending him down into the darkness, Closing his eyes and screaming as he fell

 

 

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee........................"

 

 

 

 

 

 

He was brought to a stop in a sudden jarring Thump, bouncing up a little and coming to a stop, he sat up and looked around, to see that he had, thankfully, landed in another patch of yellow flower...which....

 "This is weird, why are there flowers here? There's not even any sunlight..."

 

Getting up and brushing himself off, he looked around some more He was in and empty area, before seeing a small path, the next area had a waterfall ...and perfectly symmetrical piles of garbage everywhere. He continued wading through the water, Going over to examine several things; a bicycle whose horn wheezed a honk of despair, A beat-up desktop computer, A cooler that seemed new that had some food in it, witch Tsuna took, as no one else was using it, and Astronaut Food seemed cool. There was also a It's a DVD case for an anime, that had claw marks on it, which was despairing.

 

 

And then he saw it...

 

 

A Dummy

 

 

Just like the one from the beginning.

 

 

 

"Heeii, how did it get here?" the whole thing was distressing, and Tsuna decided the best option was to walk forward without making eye contact.

 

 

It didn't work.

 

The Dummy popped up in front of Tsuna before he could get to the exit.

 

"Ahaha... It's just like you to run away.I am a ghost that lives inside a DUMMY. My cousin used to live inside a DUMMY, too. Until... "

 

"Your a ghost?" Tsuna whispered, to terrified to speak any louder, Honestly, Mad Dummy would have ignored him even if he could have heard him.

 

"YOU CAME ALONG! They were a shy sort. Living a lonely life in the RUINS... They saw you and hoped you might TALK to them. Perhaps strike up a friendly conversation. But NO!!! You ran away... And broke their little ethereal heart. Despicable. Despicable! DESPICABLE! HUMAN! I'll show you what REAL heartbreak is!"

 

And then More Dummy's showed up and started throwing what Tsuna could only assume was magic at him, leaving to try and doge, hoping they would run out sooner rather that later.

 

What Tsuna didn't notice, to busy dodging for his life, was how sometime balls of magic hitting Mad Dummy, making him madder and madder until he finally snapped.

 

"HEY GUYS! Dummies. Dummies! DUMMIES! YOU'RE FIRED! YOU'RE ALL BEING REPLACED!!! Hahaha. Hahaha! HAHAHA! Now you'll see my true power: Relying on people that aren't garbage!"

 

And then there were robots which Tsuna had mixed feeling about he thought as dodged rockets.

 

On one hand, Tsuna loved Robots, and always wanted to be one, on the other hand...robots were trying to kill him.

 

Eventually Mad Dummy got even more upset, seeing that his robots were even worse then his family, he made them go away. But his family was already gone...

 

"Who cares. Who cares! WHO CARES!!! I DON'T NEED FRIENDS!!! I'VE GOT KNIVES!!!"

 

Tsuna yelped and jumped out of the way of the knife Mad Dummy through at him, staring at the knife for a moment, before turning back to Mad Dummy who was also looking kind of shocked.

 

 

 

I'm... Out of knives. BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER!!! YOU CAN'T HURT ME AND I CAN'T HURT YOU! YOU'LL BE STUCK FIGHTING ME... Forever. Forever! FOREVER!!! AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!!"

 

Tsuna watched as a familiar ghost came behind Mad Dummy, Crying, some of the tears landing on Mad Dummy.

 

"Wh... What the heck is this!? Ergh! Acid rain!?! Oh, FORGET IT! I'm outta here!" And the mad ghost was gone, leaving Napstablook in his place.

 

"... sorry, I interrupted you, didn't I? as soon as I came over, your friend immediately left... oh no... you guys looked like you were having fun... oh no... I just wanted to say hi... | oh no........................ "

 

"NO! Don't leave! I'm So happy to see you!" Both Tsuna and Napstablook were shocked by how loud Tsuna was leaving him blushing and Napstablook floating there.

 

 

 

".....oh.........Um.......well I'm going to head home now.......oh... umm... feel free to "come with" if you want... but no pressure... I understand if you're busy... it's fine... no worries... just thought I'd offer..."

 

So as Napstablook floated away, Tsuna following after, just glad to not be alone, and not with a monster that wanted him dead.

 

Going up are two startlingly shaped home, as well as a snail farm. Tsuna walked over to the farm staring at the snails.

 

"oh.....that's not very interesting over there.............i mean welcome to Blook family snail farm... ...yeah. I'm the only employee. this place used to get a lot of business... but our main customer disappeared one day... now it's just some hairy guy that shows up once a month..."

Tsuna looks over the snails, One is not snail at all but a person in a snail shell, One snail has a very large nose and mustache, one snail look completely normal, and one does not have a shell, but is counting quite a lot of money...Looking next to the farm is a race track.

"whats the race track for?"

"oh...That's for thunder-snail....do you want to play? it doesn't cost much..."

"er... sure? I found some money earlier, here." after giving Napstablook the money he watched him get the snails ready.

"ok.....you need to shout encouragement at her....good luck."

"oh, um, you can do it?" Tsuna Watched the snails race, every so often saying something encouraging, until the got to the finish line, his snail losing by a thin margin, feeling good about how the race went he turned back to Napstablook.

"uh oh.... it appears you snail is under the false belief that you one....oh no, hes looking over here....here i'll give you some money....act like you won....."

Napstablook Gave Tsuna 30G.

"um are you sure you want to give me this much? i didn't..."

"....its for encouraging the snail, that one never wins, they'll feel better about themselves now....."

After nodding Napstablook asked Tsuna if he wanted to see inside his house, walking over to the two strange homes they went into the left one.

His home had a TV a PC with a music-collaboration forum open, and a few CD cases laying around. After walking to the fridge, Napstablook offered Tsuna a sandwitch, witch fell through his hand, because ghost food is incorporeal.

"oh....um....hey, after food i like to lie down and feel like garbage, do you wanna lay with me?"

after agreeing and laying down for a while Tsuna noticed the room turn into outer-space, causing him to sit up, trying to figure out what happened, unfortunately moving caused the illusion to desapate. Napstablook also got up, flooting over to his computer.

Tsuna hung out for a while more, before his thoughts drifted back toward his mom and he realized he needed to go. So after saying goodbye, he set out. 

The next house Tsuna cam across was fished shaped...with the Mad Dummy standing out front, causing Tsuna to freeze for a moment, but when the ghost didn't seem interested, kept walking.

He came across an old Turtle who had set up a shop.

"huh, another human... Well you don't have to worry about me, I'm retired."

"oh...um hi? I'm Tsuna"

"You Know I've been around a long time....done a lot seen a lot....But i don't think I've ever seen a human with eyes like yours."

Tsuna tilted his head, still not sure what was wrong with his eyes, because Toriel had also mentioned them, but upon tilting his head, he sees a strange Symbol on the wall, when asking about it, the Turtle replied.

"Eh?You don't know what that is? What are they teaching you kids in school nowadays...? Wa ha ha! That's the Delta Rune, the emblem of our kingdom. The Kingdom... ...of Monsters. Wahaha! Great name, huh? It's as I always say... Ol' King Fluffybuns can't name for beans! That emblem actually predates written history. The original meaning has been lost to time... All we know is that the triangles symbolize us monsters below, and the winged circle above symbolizes... Somethin' else. Most people say it's the 'angel', from the prophecy..."

"a-a prophecy? what about?"

"Oh yeah... The prophecy. Legend has it, an 'angel' who has seen the surface will descend from above and bring us freedom. Lately, people have been taking a bleaker outlook... Callin' that winged circle the 'Angel of Death'. A harbinger of destruction, waitin' to 'free' us from this mortal realm... In my opinion, when I see that little circle... I jus' think it looks neat! Wahaha!"

Tsuna wrinkled his nose, not sure what to think the Turtle sure was weird....then he realized, with someone able (and willing) to answer his questions he could ask about some of the monster!

"Erm, uh could you tell me about the king?" Because was sure to have to deal with him to go home.

"King Fluffybuns? He's a friendly, happy-go-lucky kind of guy... If you keep walking around long enough, you'll probably meet him. He loves to walk around and talk to people. Eh? Why do I call Dreemur 'Fluffybuns?' Oh, that's a great story! I'll tell you about it later."

"oh, um...but i wont be here later.... Can you tell me about Undyne?" because she doesn't seem to be giving up.

"Undyne? Yeah, she's a local hero around here. Through grit and determination alone, she fought her way to the top of the Royal Guard. Actually, she just came through here asking about someone who looked just like you... I'd watch your back, kid. And buy some items... It might just save your hide! Wa ha ha!"

As Tsuna turned to leave he realized something.

"You never told me your name" The Turtle looked at Tsuna before replying.

"My name is Gerson, now why don't you get on with your adventure, so we can see where this story will end."

So Tsuna moved on, into the darkness.

But it wasn't long until he met the strangest monster ever.

It resembled a cat, with dog ears on the side of their heads as well as their normal cat ears, shoulder length black hair, and a blue shirt.

"OMG!! Humans TOo CUTE *Dies*"

"um...h-hi?"

"Hoi HumAn!"

"er...I have to keep going...um...will you let me pass?"

"Temmie WILL lET pass."

After waving bye, Tsuna turned and kept walking, He Was unsure how to describe the monster he had just met, but it was weired.

Tsuna walked through the darkness, listening to the voice that had yet to lead him wrong, until he came upon one of the blue flowers, that said "B E H I N D Y O U" noticing that the area had lightened considerately, he turned around.

And there was Undyne, in all her armor clad glory, set to kill Tsuna. She started talking, whilst preparing a spear.

"Seven.......Seven human souls. With the power of seven human souls, our king... King ASGORE Dreemurr... ... will become a god. With that power, ASGORE can finally shatter the barrier. He will finally take the surface back from humanity... And give them back the suffering and pain we have endured. ...Understand, human? This is your only chance at redemption. Give up your soul... Or I'll tear it from your body." And as she finished she charged!

And then MK came out of the grass.

"Undyne! I'll Help you Fight!" and then he looked over, saw Tsuna and turned to him excitedly.

"YO!!!! You did it!!! Undyne is RIGHT in front of you!!! ...wait. Who's she fighting???" he looked around in confusion, making Tsuna sweat drop, because I mean, He was the only other one there. Then Undyne grabbed Mk and dragged him off. Leaving Tsuna Alone.

So Tsuna kept going, Upset that he probably wouldn't see MK again if Undyne had any say. As he walked he cam across some more Echo Flowers, and overheard a long past conversation about two monsters who had the dream of seeing the Sky and above-ground.

He came Came across another bridge, this one much skinnier, steeled his nerves, and walked on. Only to be stopped when he was close to the other side by MK!

"Yo, I know i'm not supposed to be here, but....I wanna ask you something. ...Man, I've never had to ask anyone this before... Umm... Yo... You're human, right? Haha."

Tsuna nodded, "Yes, i'm Human"

MK seemed to deflate slightly, obviously upset, "Man! I knew it! ...well, I know it now, I mean... Undyne told me, um, "Stay away from that human." So, like, ummm... I guess that makes us enemies or something. But I kinda stink at that, haha."

He looked around for a bit, seemingly trying to find a way for he and Tsuna to be enemies, Leaving Tsuna to shake lightly, He was never going to have friends.

"Yo, say something mean so I can hate you?"

"No! Nonononono." Tsuna shook his head rabidly, there was no way he could say something mean, that would just make this all worse!

"Yo, what? So I have to do it? Here goes nothing... Yo, I... I hate your guts." Tsuna flinched back slightly, looking at the ground, waiting to see how MK would attack him, Not seeing MK's own wince as he looked at Tsuna. Tsuna did look up when he heard MK Sigh once again.

"...Man, I... I'm such a turd. I'm... I'm gonna go home now." Mk turned to leave.

But as he runs off, he trips. Like always! Only this time they were on a narrow bridge, leaving him hanging on with their teeth. Tsuna quickly ran to them, freezing slightly at he sight of Undyne, before Helping their friend up, only to watch in shock as MK stood infront of him, trying to block Undyne.

"Y...Y.....Yo...dude..... If... If y-you wanna hurt my friend... You're gonna have to go through me, first."

They watch as Undyne retreats, possibly to avoid hurting an Mk, and Maybe out of confusion at seeing the Tsuna Helping him. After they can no longer see Undyne, Tsuna hugs MK tightly.

"Thank you thank you thank you!"

"yo, man. Friends don't let friends get beat up."

Tsuna smiled Brightly at MK, who then felt something strange but shrugged it off. After saying there goodbyes, MK left to go back to SNOWDIN and Tsuna continued forward.

He came across a tall mountain, with Undyne Standing on top, As he came forward she started talking.

"Seven. Seven human souls, and King ASGORE will become a god. Six. That's how many we have collected thus far. Understand? Through your seventh and final soul, this world will be transformed. First, however, as is customary for those who make it this far... I shall tell you the tragic tale of our people. It all started, long ago... ... No, you know what?"

Undyne turned to glare down on Tsuna "SCREW IT! WHY SHOULD I TELL THAT STORY WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE!?! NGAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Undyne took off her helmet, leaving a fish like humanoid, And also making Tsuna realize that the house near Napstablook's house was probably hers.

"YOU! You're standing in the way of everybody's hopes and dreams! Alphys's history books made me think humans were cool.......With there giant Robots and Flowery Swords-women. BUT YOU? You're JUST A COWARD! Hiding behind that kid just so you could run away from me again! And lets not Forget your wimpy good-two-shoes- Schick! You Know what would help EVERYONE? IF YOU WERE DEAD!" Then Undyne attacked, A green Glow covering Tsuna.

"Now that your Green you Cant escape! Here, take this Shield so that its a FAIR FIGHT! HAWHH!"

She tossed a small shield that had a flower carving on it, leaving Tsuna Stuck in one spot, only able to spin, and with only a tiny shield to defend against.

'THIS DOESN'T SEEM FAIR!!!!' Tsuna screamed in his head, knowing better then to yell at the monster who already hated and wanted him dead.

And so the battle began, with glowing magic spears trying to kill him, and Tsuna Trying to block them, They had started slowly, but Tsuna had noticed them getting faster, and some even switched direction! And worst of all? All this spining was making Tsuna horribly dizzy, and the Dizzier he got, the more he almost missed, leaving him covered in scrapes from spears that he knocked off course, but didn't block entirely.

Until finely he missed entirely, getting hit in the back with a magic spear, and making the world go dark, but as he was in the darkness he thought.

"I need to get back to mom..."

 

"I Need To Get BACK To Mom."

 

 

"I NEED TO GET BACK TO MOM!!!!"

 

 

And Tsuna erupted in Bright, Clear Orange Flames.

 

 

Undyne flinched back slightly, not expecting the Human to catch on fire, before a wide grin covered her face, After all some of Alphys History had things similar to this! Tsuna however, had never heard of anything like this happening, and looked at his flame covered hand in a numb sort of terror, before looking up, Eyes a bright Orange, and flame on his face he glared at Undyne, who smiled even wider, thinking he was finally going to fight back. So she was understandably confused when, Instead of fighting, Tsuna throw his shield at her, and ran!

 

Because Tsuna's Last thought, his last regret didn't have anything to do with Undyne, he had to do with getting back to his mom, so the monster warrior was simply an obstacle that was in the way and needed to be past.

 

Tsuna ran quickly, faster than he had ever run before, even when he was running away from bullies. He Flew past a sign that he didn't have time to read, and right into a really hot area, he saw sans, who was asleep, slowing down slightly, before turning and going on, noticing Undyne was, somehow, right behind him. He ran across a Bridge over Lava ( A Part of him screaming in his head, muted by the orange, no of this was right, and lava was deadly)

After crossing the bridge, he dropped, the orange retreating, and leaving Tsuna exhausted, and hot. He quickly took of his scarf, before turning when he heard a thump, only so jump slightly, a soft "Hei" leaving his mouth. Undyne had fallen to the ground, and was mumbling something, witch made Tsuna creep closer to hear her.

 

"Armor.....so.....hot....."

 

Tsuna looked around, and spotted a water cooler, quickly he got a glass of water, and tossed it on Undyne, hoping to save her. Filching back slightly when she stand, Undyne looks at him, before turning and walking away. Almost immediately after she leaves his cell phone rings.

"Heiii!" Tsuna fumbles for a moment, having not thought about his cell phone in what felt like forever, he did eventually get it and hit answer.

 

"h-Hello?"

"HEY! WHAT'S UP!? I WAS JUST THINKING... YOU, ME, AND UNDYNE SHOULD ALL HANG OUT SOMETIME! I THINK YOU WOULD MAKE GREAT PALS!"

"erm, I don't th-"

"LET'S MEET UP AT HER HOUSE LATER!" Click

Tsuna wasn't sure what to do. on one hand, he had finally escaped Undyne, and going back, TO HER HOUSE seemed like a bad idea, but in the other hand, Papyrus was his friend, and was probably waiting at her house for him, and would likely be upset if Tsuna never showed up..... As he thought about this, Tsuna gaped some water, drinking it and pondering how he wasn't really that hot anymore. All he had taken off was the scarf, which he quickly picked up from the ground, debated for a bit, then tied around his waist.

Now his only problem was if he should go to Undynes house or not....Then he remembered sans! who could definitely give him some advice....

 

 

Unfortently sans was no longer there.

 

What was he to do?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

OHO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES! ARE YOU READY TO HANG OUT WITH UNDYNE? I HAVE A PLAN TO MAKE YOU TWO GREAT FRIENDS!" Eventually Tsuna decided to go, valuing friends ship more that his life, 'and it wasn't like he hadn't escaped before, multiple times even!'..... he wasn't that optimistic on how this was going to go.

"er, okay...."

GREAT! STAND BEHIND ME!"

 

 

"PSST. MAKE SURE TO GIVE HER THIS!" he shows Tsuna a bone, " SHE LOVES THESE."

Papyrus knocks on the door, it opens to revel Undyne, sans armor.

" Hi Papyrus! Ready for your extra-private, one-on-one training?"

"YOU BET I AM! AND I BROUGHT A FRIEND!"

And then he moves away, letting Undyne see Tsuna, she doesn't seem to recognize Tsuna a first.

"Hi, I Don't think We've....." But that doesn't last long.

"...."

"...."

"......"

"Why don't. You two. Come in?" She seems very upset to see Tsuna, but is likely trying to hide it because/for Papyrus.

Papyrus ran inside imminently, and very excitedly, Tsuna hesitating for a moment, before sighing and going in. The inside had a large able, piano and kitchen area, with a blue door, presumably leading to the rest of the house, like the bedroom and bath room. There was also a large Replica sword leaning against the wall.

"HERE, UNDYNE. MY FRIEND BROUGHT A GIFT FOR YOU. ON THERE OWN." He then brought out the bone and gave it to Undyne.

"Uggh, thanks. I'll, uh, put it with the others, she then opened a drawer full of bones and dropped it in. She comes back to them afterwards, leaving Tsuna slightly confused as to why Papyrus kept giving her bones that she had no use for?

"So are we ready to start?"

 

"WHOOPSY DOOPSY! I JUST REMEMBERED! I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!! YOU TWO HAVE FUN!!" And then he jumped out the window, leaving Tsuna to stare in shock, and Undyne to sigh and shake her head."He always does that.", she then turned to glare at Tsuna.

 

 

"So why are YOU here? To rub you victory in my face? To Humiliate me even further? IS THAT IT?"

"n-no! of course not! i'm here because Papyrus asked me to come...."

"So....you think i'm gonna be friends with you, huh? Right???"

"er...well that would be preferred..."

"If you weren't my house guest i would beat you up right now! your the enemy! I WILL NEVER BE YOUR FRIEND! Now get out of my house."

 

Papyrus pop up to the window he broke, looking through and saying

"DANG! WHAT A SHAME....I THOUGHT UNDYNE COULD BE FRIENDS WITH YOU. BUT I GUESS...I OVERESTIMATED HER. SHE'S JUST NOT UP TO THE CHALLENGE."

"Challenge? What! Papyrus! wait a second....!"

 

But he was already gone.

"Darn it! He thinks i can't be friends with YOU!? Fuhuhu! What a joke! I could make friends with a wimpy loser like you any day! I'll show him! Listen up human. We'er not just going to be friends . We'er going to be... BESTIES. I'll make you like me so much... Your WHOLE LIFE will revolve around me!! FUHUHUHUHU!!! It's the PERFECT REVENGE!!"

 

Wow reverse psychology works really well on her.

 

Tsuna looked around her home, walking to the window to see if Papyrus had really left, as he was looking out Undyne offered her own thoughts.

"I can't believe he leapt through the window like that. Normally he NAILS the landing."

Tsuna nods his head to the first part, but then looks at her strangely for the last, deciding not to question it, he asks about the piano.

"huh? oh well sometimes i give piano lessons, I used to teach Shyren, Who was surprisingly good. And one time, Alphys's... Uh, friend??? came over here. All he did was lie seductively on the piano and fed himself grapes. I don't really like that guy. But I admire his lifestyle. I'm sure you'll met him later."

"He sounds...interesting? um...why do you have a giant sword?"

"Humans suck, but their history... Kinda rules. Case in point: this giant sword! Historically, humans wielded swords up to 10x their size. RIGHT?"

Tsuna stared with big eyes, not wanting to correct her, but also really confused were she got that idea....but she appeared to be waiting for an answer, so he tentatively nodded.

"Heh, I knew it! When I first heard that, I immediately wanted one! So me and Alphys built a giant sword together. She figured out all the specs herself... She's smart, huh!? Now, why don't you have a seat?"

Tsuna, not wanting to upset her, and also having manners, sat down.

"Comfortable? I'll get you something to drink. All set!" she put several different things, soda, hot coco, tea....sugar. After shes done she turns to look at him, "All set! What would you like?"

"er...The tea?" Tsuna didn't really drink soda, and he didn't want hot coco when he would be going to Lava land soon. Sugar was not a drink. As she set about getting the tea ready, Tsuna stared at the sword. He couldn't help but wounder were monsters got these crazy ideas about human...and as he looked at the sword and thought about how silly the ideas that Undyne had about humans were...The voice in his head whispered, menacing, that it wasn't as ridiculous as he thought, and that one day he would come to suffer the chaos that was anime. 

 

 

The kettle whistled, shocking Tsuna out of his ravine, and turning back to Undyne as she put a cup of tea in front of him. The cup was fished shaped. It was surprisingly very good, as he drank Undyne talked.

 

"It's pretty good, right? Nothing but the best for my ABSOLUTELY PRECIOUS FRIEND!! Hey... You know, it's kind of strange that you chose THAT tea. Golden flower tea... That's ASGORE's favorite kind. Actually, now that I think about it... You kind of remind me of him. You're both TOTAL weenies! ...sort of. Y'know, I was a pretty hotheaded kid."

Tsuna could believe this

"Once, to prove I was the strongest, I tried to fight ASGORE. Emphasis on TRIED. I couldn't land a single blow on him! And worse, the whole time, he refused to fight back! I was so humiliated... Afterwards, he apologized and said something goofy... "Excuse me, do you want to know how to beat me?" I said yes, and from then on, he trained me. One day, during practice, I finally knocked him down. I felt... bad. But he was beaming... I had never seen someone more proud to get their butt kicked. Anyway, long story short, he kept training me... And now I'm the head of the Royal Guard! So I'm the one who gets to train dorks to fight! ...like, uh, Papyrus. But, um, to be honest... ...I don't know if... I can ever let Papyrus into the Royal Guard."

 

"what? but he wants to be a part of it so bad!"

 

"Don't tell him I said that! He's just... Well... I mean, it's not that he's weak. He's actually pretty freaking tough! It's just that... He's... He's to innocent and nice! I mean, look, he was SUPPOSED to capture you...

 

And he ended up being FRIENDS with you instead! I could NEVER send him into battle! He'd get ripped into little smiling shreds. That's part of why I started teaching him how to cook, you know? So, um, maybe he can do something else with his life."

 

"he could make puzzles...." Tsuna mumbled. Undyne didn't seem to hear what he said, but did notice that he had talked, and assumed it was about the tea.

 

" Oh, sorry, I was talking for so long you're out of tea, aren't you? I'll get you some more."

 

As she got up to go get more tea she seemed to have some sort of Thought, and quickly turned back to Tsuna.

 

"Wait a second. Papyrus... His cooking lesson... HE WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE THAT RIGHT NOW!!! And if HE's not here to have it... YOU'LL HAVE TO DO IT FOR HIM!!!"

 

She then jumped on her counter and knocked every thing off and put a pot on the stove.

 

"That's right!!! NOTHING has brought Papyrus and I closer than cooking! Which means that if I give you his lesson... WE'LL BECOME CLOSER THAN YOU CAN EVER IMAGINE!!! Fuhuhu!!! Afraid!? We're gonna be best friends!!!"

 

She then picked Tsuna up, ignoring his squeak, and put him down in front of the counter.

 

 

"Let's start with the sauce!!"

 

Undyne stomps, and a handful of vegetables fall... uh, from the ceiling. Must be more monster magic. 

 

"Envision these vegetables as your greatest enemy! Now!! Pound them to dust with your fists!!"

 

Tsuna looks at the vegetables , before lightly touching them. Mama doesn't let him cook ( he is much to Clumsy) but he is fairly sure that they need a bowl or something, and Tsuna didn't want to make a mess....which did not matter in the slightest because Undyne screamed to;

 

"STOP PETTING THE ENEMY!!!!" And then Punches them splattering a giant mess all over the counter, the wall, and herself.

 

After calming down for a moment she looks at Tsuna and says;

 

"Uhh, we'll just scrape this into a bowl later. But for now!" She drags him over to the stove, "We Do the noodles!"

 

She hand him a box of noodles, saying "Homemade noodles are the best! BUT I JUST BUY STORE-BRAND! THEY'RE THE CHEAPEST!!! NGAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

 

Tsuna nods, opening the box carefully, then looking back up at Undyne.

 

"Uhh, just put them in the pot."

 

Tsuna puts them in the pot. It doesn't go the best, sever fall out or break, but for the must part they are in the pot and no ones been hurt.....yet.

 

"Alright! Now it's time to stir the pasta! As a general rule of thumb, the more you stir... THE BETTER IT IS! Ready? Let's do it!"

 

Tsuna starts stirring.

 

"Harder! HARDER!! Ugh, let me do it!" But Undyne does not stir the noodles, she stabs them with her magic spear, after she is done she turns back to Tsuna.

 

"Fuhuhuhu! That's the stuff! Alright, now for the final step: TURN UP THE HEAT! Let the stove top symbolize your passion! Let your hopes and dreams turn into burning fire! READY? Don't hold anything back!!!"

 

Tsuna turns the heat on what he thinks is a reasonable setting, only to have Undyne scoff, and turn the heat up so high the whole build caught on fire!

 

They stand there for a moment, Undyne says something about Papyrus, but Tsuna can't hear over the ringing in his ears. She does keep talking but Tsuna only really turns back in when the tone over her voice takes a turn for the worst.

 

".......oh, who am I kidding. I really screwed this up, didn't I? I can't force you to like me, human. Some people just don't get along with each other. I understand if you feel that way about me. And if we can't be friends... That's okay. Because... if we're not friends... IT MEANS I CAN DESTROY YOU WITHOUT REGRET!"

 

 

 

Tsuna flinches back, but he is not really surprised, having expected that she would try to beat him up the whole time.

 

 

 

"I've been defeated....My house is in shambles....I even failed to befriend you. That's it. I don't care if you're my guest anymore. One final rematch! All out on both sides!!! IT'S THE ONLY WAY I CAN REGAIN MY LOST PRIDE!!! NOW COME ON! HIT ME WITH ALL YOU'VE GOT! NGAHHHH!!!"

Tsuna stared, at a lose. He didn't really Want to fight Undyne, he never had. Tsuna simply wasn't one for fighting, I mean, he never even fought back against the Bullies that went after him every day! but he was trapped in her house, that was on fire, with her demanding he take the first attack...sighing, and knowing it wasn't going to end well.....He kicked her in the leg.

 

...

...

...

 

 

"That's the best you can manage? Even attacking at full force... You just can't muster any intent to hurt me, huh?... Heh, you know what? I don't actually want to hurt you either."

 

 

 

Undynes magic spear disappeared, and she started pushing Tsuna toward the door. Still talking.

 

 

"At first, I hated your stupid saccharine schtick, but... The way you hit me, it... Reminded me of someone I used to train with. Now I know you aren't just some wimpy loser. You're a wimpy loser with a big heart! Just like him..."

 

She looked up at her house, took a deep breath, and turned back to Tsuna

 

"... Listen, human. It seems that you and ASGORE are fated to fight. But knowing him... He probably doesn't want to. Talk to him. I'm sure you can persuade him to let you go home. Eventually, some mean human will fall down here, and I'll take THEIR soul instead. That makes sense, right? Oh, and if you DO hurt ASGORE... I'll take the human souls... Cross the barrier... And beat the hell out of you! That's what friends are for, right? Fuhuhu! Now, let's get the hell out of this flaming house!"

 

 

And they went through the door.

 

 

As they stood outside the flaming house \that was CRYING!\ Undyne turned to Tsuna.

 

 

 

 

"Well, that was fun, huh? We'll have to hang out again another time...! But, uh, somewhere else I guess. In the meantime, I guess I'll go hang with Papyrus. So if you need me, drop by Snowden, okay? OH! And if you need help... Just give Papyrus a ring, okay? Since we're in the same spot, I'll be able to talk to! Well, see ya later, punk!!" 

 

 

 

 

Leaving Tsuna standing alone, he shakes his head and moves back toward HotLand, thinking that the whole thing could have gone a lot worse. Sure, the house got set on fire, but at least he had made another new friend, right?

 

 

 

 

Now he just had to figure out what was up with those orange flames? Maybe monster magic was infecting him?

 


	6. HOTLAND Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna finally goes to Hotland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, its been so long.

So Tsuna went back to HotLand, He still had to get home, and whilst making friends was a nice change from his usual life, it was slowing him down, and there was no telling how long it would take his mom to notice and start worrying. He had gotten bake to where the water cooler was, and a strange clam guy was standing across from it now, walking forward more led him to find some stairs, some going up, and others going down.

As the way up was blocked by two guards, Tsuna went down.

Going down them lead to a River, where a person in a hood on a small boat stood. As soon as Tsuna was in talking distance the hooded person turned and spoke in a voice that was neither male nor female sounding;

"Tra la la. I am the riverman. Or am I the riverwoman...? It doesn't really matter. I love to ride in my boat. Would you care to join me?"

"oh...um, I don't really need to go anywhere but up...can you take me up?"

"Tra la la. I can take you here or there or back, but not up. So sorry." They then turned to look back out at the water.

"That's okay...if I need to go here or there or back I'll come see you? bye"

He waited a moment to see if the reiver...person? Would say anything else, but then turned to keep going, not hearing the Riverpersons last thing.  
"Tra la la. The angel is coming... Tra la la."

___________________________________________________________________________

Once he was back up the stairs he looked around some more, seeing a large building he went to knock on the door, getting no answer, but finding the door unlocked, he went in, mumbling a quiet, "Excuse me..."

The building was dark, looking over he saw a large screen, staring a moment before realizing that he was looking at himself from the back, in real time, he turned to see if he could find a camera, but it was too dark to see much, so he walked forward a bit trying to find anything helpful, he kept walking slowly to avoid tripping until the lights flicker on. He looks over to see a yellow dinosaur looking monster come out of a door, they are wearing a lab coat and glasses. She sees Tsuna and immediately starts to freak out, causing Tsuna to bring his arms up and step back slightly, not expecting the reaction

"Oh. My. God. I didn't expect you to show up so soon! I haven't showered, I'm barely dressed, it's all messy, and... Ummm..." She seemed to suddenly realize that he could hear her, and settled down, turning to look at him, Tsuna simply stared with widened eyes.

"H h-hiya! I'm Dr. Alphys. I'm ASGORE's royal scientist! B b-but, ahhhh, I'm not one of the "bad guys"!"

Tsuna nodded putting his arms down and introducing himself.

"I'm Tsunayoshi, but you can just call be Tsuna."

Alphys noded, avoiding eye contact and fidgeting before carrying on.

"Actually, since you stepped out of the RUINS, I've, um...", she got a slightly shifty look on her face, "...been "observing" your journey through my console. Your fights... Your friendships... Everything! I was originally going to stop you, but... Watching someone on a screen really makes you root for them. S-so, ahh, now I want to help you! Using my knowledge, I can easily guide you through Hotland!"

So she was watching Tsuna (which was upsetting) and was going to kill him but now wanted to help him ( which was good)...Tsuna could work with this.

"Do you know how to get out?"

"Yup! You just have to go to ASGORE's castle! I know a way right to it, no problem!"

Tsuna was about to celebrate, before he noticed, Alphys look away, with a slightly chargen look on her face.

"W-whats wrong?"

"Well, actually, umm, there's just a tiny issue. A long time ago, I made a robot named Mettaton. Originally, I built him to be an entertainment robot. Uh, you know, like a robotic TV star or something. Anyway, recently I decided to make him more useful. You know, just some small practical adjustments. Like, um...Anti... anti-human combat features?"

Tsuna looked horrified. Alphys carried on, seemingly trying to make him feel better, but only making it all worse.

"Of c-course, when I saw you coming, I immediately decided... I have to remove those features! Unfortunately, I may have made a teensy mistake while doing so. And, um...   
...  
Now he's an unstoppable killing machine with a thirst for human blood? Ehehehehe... Heh.   
But, ummm, hopefully, we won't run into him!"

They looked at each other, Tsuna in horror, and Alphys in what Tsuna assumed was hope, before they both jumped, hearing a loud Thump from the wall. and another, and then a Robot burst from the wall.

The Room went dark, A...Strange Robotic voice sounded,

"OHHHH YES! WELCOME, BEAUTIES...";

Before a spotlight showed up on the robot, and Tsuna could only cry, because it was one thing when he had to fight dogs, he was already afraid of dogs, that fear couldn't get any worse...But Tsuna LOVED robots, he wanted to BE ONE! And now they were trying to kill him, it was awful. So Tsuna could only stare in silent despair as another robot tried to kill him, Ruining his dreams forever.

"...TO TODAYS QUIZ SHOW!!!" As he finished Two disco balls and confetti came from the ceiling.  
"OH BOY! I CAN ALREADY TELL IT'S GONNA BE A GREAT SHOW! EVERYONE GIVE A BIG HAND FOR OUR WONDERFUL CONTESTANT! NEVER PLAYED BEFORE, GORGEOUS? NO PROBLEM! IT'S SIMPLE! THERE'S ONLY ONE RULE... ANSWER CORRECTLY... OR YOU DIE!!!"

Tsuna shook his head, backing up.

"LET'S START WITH AN EASY ONE!! WHAT IS THE PRIZE FOR ANSWERING RIGHT! A. Money, B.Mercy, C. New car or D. More Questions!"

Tsuna stared, wounding if he didn't answer would very thing would stop..but as he stared, and realized that waiting would not make it go away, noticed Alphys making her hands into the shape of a 'D'. So with tentative trust, he answered.

"Um... D?"

"RIGHT! SOUND LIKE YOU GET IT! HERES YOUR TERRIFIC PRIZE! WHATS THE KINGS FULL NAME? A. Lord Flufflybuns, B. Fuzzy Pushover, C Asgore Dreemurr, or D. Dr. Friendship?"

Having already heard the kings' name many times now, Tsuna did not have to look at Alphys for the answer and did not hesitate to say,

"Asgore Dreemurr!"

"CORRECT WHAT A TERRIFIC ANSWER! BUT ENOUGH ABOUT YOU. LET'S TALK ABOUT ME! What are robots made of? A. Hopes & Dreams, B. Metal & Magic, C. Snips & Snails, or D. Sugar & Spice.?"

Tsuna once again did not need Alphys for the Answer, he Knew more about robots than anyone in his class, and had by now realized that all monsters were made with magic.

"Metal and Magic!" Tsuna was getting into the quiz now, he had never done so well on any type of quiz before, and it was nice to have something be different...This thought did not last for long.

"HERES ANOTHER EASY ONE! Two trains, Train A and Train B, simultaneously depart Station A and Station B. Station A and Station B are 252.5 miles apart from each other. Train A is moving at 124.7 mph towards Station B, and Train B is moving at 253.5 mph towards station A. If both trains departed at 10:00 AM and it is now 10:08, how much longer until both trains pass each other?"

Tsuna stared in horror, not even hearing the Anseres, if any were said, just frozen in terror, because Tsuna HATED math, he was no-good at even more then he was no-good at anything else! Looking to Alphys he saw her hand bend into the shape of a 'D' not 100% sure that that was an answer he could give, he spoke up hesitantly.

"d--D?"

"WONDERFUL! I'M ASTOUNDED FOCKS! ON TO THE NEXT ONE! "

Tsuna didn't even have time to sigh in relief before another hard question was thrown at him.

"HOW MANY FLYS IN THIS JAR?" He held up a jar (That came from nowhere!) that has a bunch of different flys moving around, Tsuna stared for a moment, before the voice in the back of his head whispered to him to the right number.

"54?"

"CORRECT YOUR SO LUCKY TODAY!!! NEXT QUESTION LETS PLAY A MEMORY GAME!"

A screen comes up behind Mettaton, showing what appears to be Frogget, but from what the voice in Tsuna's head is screaming, is actually Mettaton...which, what? that was clearly Frogget, the monster from the ruins. Tsuna stared at the screen, sure that was Frogget, but the voice kept saying Mettaton...

"um...er...Fr-Mettaton." Changing what he was going to say at the last moment, a sense that if he continued with Frogget he would suffer pain, Tsuna was shocked when the screen zoomed out to show Mettaton wearing a shirt with Frogget's face on it.

"I'm SO FLATTERED YOU REMEMBERED!!!"

No...Tsuna did not remember, were would he have even seen Mettaton wear that shirt when this was their first meeting?

"NOW! WOULD YOU SMOOCH A GHOST?"

Tsuna stared, not sure what to say, on one hand, he was friends with the ghost Napstablook, but that other ghost had tried to kill him....but saying no seems kinda mean...and also preemptive, maybe he would one day smooch a ghost?

"y-Yes?"

"GREAT ANSWER! I LOVE IT!"

Tsuna was kinda of confused as to why he would 'love it' Maybe Mettaton had a crush on a ghost?

"TIME TO BREAK OUT THE BIG GUNS! IN THE DATING SIMULATOR 'MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE' WHAT IS MEW MEW'S FAVORITE FOOD?"

Tsuna doesn't even a second before Alphys is talking.

THE FOURTH CHAPTER EVERYONE GOES TO THE BEACH!!! AND SHE BUYS ICE CREAM FOR ALL HER FRIENDS!!!!! BUT IT'S SNAIL FLAVOR AND SHE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO WANTS IT!!!!!!! IT'S ONE OF MY FAVORITE PARTS OF THE GAME BECAUSE IT'S ACTUALLY A VERY POWERful message about friendship and..." she trails off, looking sheepish.

"ALPHYS, ALPHYS, ALPHYS. YOU AREN'T HELPING OUR CONTESTANT, ARE YOU? OOOOOOH!!! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME. I'LL ASK A QUESTION YOU'LL BE SURE TO KNOW THE ANSWER TO!"  
Alphys looks mortified.

"WHO DOES DR.ALPHYS HAVE A CRUSH ON?"

Why would Tsuna know that? he tried to think back on all he's learned and heard since he's been here, of all he's seen and, eventually, only one answer comes to mind.

"u-U-Undyne?"

"SEE ALPHYS? I TOLD YOU IT WAS OBIYIUSE. EVEN THE HUMAN FIGURED IT OUT. YES, SHE SCRAWLS HER NAME IN THE MARGINS OF HER NOTES. SHE NAMES PROGRAMMING VARIABLES AFTER HER. SHE EVEN WRITES STORIES OF THEM TOGETHER... SHARING A DOMESTIC LIFE."

"Um..."

"PROBABILITY OF CRUSH: 101 PERCENT. MARGIN OF ERROR. ONE PERCENT."

"er..this seems-"

"WELL WELL WELL. WITH DR. ALPHYS HELPING YOU... THE SHOW HAS NO DRAMATIC TENSION! WE CAN'T GO ON LIKE THIS! BUT. BUT!!! THIS WAS JUST THE PILOT EPISODE!! NEXT UP, MORE DRAMA!! MORE ROMANCE!!! MORE BLOODSHED!!! UNTIL NEXT TIME, DARLINGS...!!!"

And then Mettaton rockets away. Leaving Tsuna stare in awe ( He would love to be able to fly!) and Alphys in mortification.

"Well, that was certainly something....er well! Let me give you my ph-phone number! Th-then... m-maybe... If you need help, I could..." as he got out and handed the Phone Toriel had given him, he watches Alphys' face fall to a look of Dimay, "Wh... where'd you get that phone!? It's ANCIENT! It doesn't even have texting. W-wait a second, please!"

Alphys leaves through the unknown door for a moment, then returns.

"Here, I upgraded it for you! It can do texting, items, it's got a keychain... I even signed you up for the underground's No. 1 social network! Now we're officially friends! Ehehehe!

Hehe...

Heh...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
I'm going to the bathroom."

She then ran back to the now known bathroom door, leaving Tsuna to stand alone for a moment, before turning to leave, uncomfortable waiting around, and knowing that he needs to keep moving. As he was turning he noticed another door and went to go see where it lead, upon opening it he found that it was some sort of back door, deciding that this was the best way to go, and remembering the two guard blocking the other stairs he went through it and forward.

He had walked a few steps before the phone still in his hand dinged, jumping, startled, he looked down, to see a message from, what he assumed was the underground social network Alpys had signed him up for. ( and it was kinda weird that the Underground had internet, but its not like Tsuna knew all that much about it anyway.)

Alphys had updated her status, it read | just realized I didn't watch undyne fight the human v.v|

He stared for a moment before shrugging and moving on, it was only a few more step before his phone dinged again, and he got the horrible feeling that he would have to hold it from here on out.

|well I know she's unbeatable I'll ask her abt it later ^.^|

|For now, I gotta call up the human and guide them =^.^=|

Tsuna stared but no call was forthcoming, he kept moving, coming to some converter-belts, he hopped on the one going away and then kept forward.

|gonna call them in a minute!!! =^.^=| Tsuna stared at his phone for a minute, waiting for the call, but it never came. He walked over some pipes, and wondered if magic was what was keeping them from being too hot and melting thing?

|I HATE USING THE PHONE! DON'T WANT TO DO THIS LMAO ^.^| Tsuna looked at his phone one more time, only to look up and see a monster right in front of him. It looked like a happy volcano, which, I mean he had mostly gotten used to the fact that monster were weird looking, but he kinda wishes they had some sort of uninformed thing going on with one another.

(That's Vulkin. Hug Them) Tsuna was slightly confused by the voice, but as it had yet to lead them wrong 'and was even right about the Frogget being Mettaton' went with it, and hugged the monster, aberrantly known as Vulkin. After they hugged Vulkin cooed and walked away.

Tsuna was now in an area with lots of steam, and strange arrows on the floor. not seeing any way to go he cautiously stepped onto the arrow.

"Hie!!"

Only to be launched across the gap and on to the other side, stumbling a little, he looked around at where he had landed, saw the another arrow, and felt his stomach drop, realizing this would probably be a thing he would have to do often, he stood on the next one, once again being launch into the air.

|omg I've had my claw over the last digit for 5 minutes. omg, I'm just gonna do it. I'm just gonna call!!!!|

Tsuna shook his head at the update, 'Honestly, he had problems using the phone too, but he didn't post about it, its best not to draw attention'

Looking over he saw two arrows, picking one at random, he went toward it before his phone rang, going to pick it up it then stopped ringing, whoever was calling hanging up before he could answer, putting his phone in his pocket, he got on the arrow, and then followed the path down.

Before being stopped by a...plane? Getting in his way.

Tsuna and the plane (Tsunderplane) stared at one another as she? blushed, before flying away to a corner, leaving Tsuna to star after her, before deciding not to say anything and continuing on his journey. Once he got to the end of the path he saw another arrow, though different from the others in that it changed direction, as well as a lot of converter-belts. Jumping on the arrow, as was quickly become a habit, Tsuna found himself in front of a frypan, wondering how it got there, he picked it up, deciding to take it with him, after all, Mom always said Frying pans were super useful. He looked at the Conyer belts for a moment, but they were to fast to run across and didn't go down, so he jumped up, and went back up. Back up he found another arrow, so he once again jumped on, already used to the feeling of briefly flying.

After Wandering for awhile and meeting a monster called Pyrope, he came to s bridge made of pipes with lasers going across, figuring that lasers were a good a sign as any that this was the right way, Tsuna took a step forward, only for his phone to start ringing again, but unlike last time.

"Uhh! H-hi, so, the blue lasers...UHH! I mean, Alphys here! Hi!"

"Hi, you said something about the lasers...?"

"uh, right! So the blue lasers won't hurt you if you don't move! O-orange ones, um..Y-you have to be moving, and they...Um, they won't um...Move through those ones! ...uhh, bye!" Click

And she hung up, so Tsuna looked at the lasers, seeing an orange one, he went running through it, but before he could his phone dings, again.

|OMO I DID IT!!! claws haven't shool like that since Undyne called me to ask about the weather.... v.v|

He managed to run through the first two orange lasers before his phone dinged again, causing him to sweatdrop, and almost fall down.

|WAIT THERE'S NO WEATHER DOWN HERE WHY DID SHE CALL ME|

Shacking his head, Tsuna started forward again, pausing whenever a blue laser came near him until it had passed him, and then running, on the other side was a switch, which, out of curiosity, 'and because nothing bad had yet to happen when he pushed unknown switches' he pressed it. Deactivating the lasers, and further cementing the idea that punching unknow buttons was, in fact, a good idea. [whitch one day, after Reborn came into his life, would come back to bite him in the butt]

He started walking once more but did not get very far before Alphys updater her status once more.

| Oh My God I forgot to Tell THem Where To Go| and almost immediately after that she posted a picture with the cation |CUte PIc OF ME RIGHT NOW ^.^| It was a photo of a garbage can with several pink glittery filters over it. Tsuna walked whilst looking at the photo, not really understanding before Alphys called him.

"A-A-Alphys here!!!! Th... the northern door will stay locked until you S-solve the puzzles on the left and right! I...I think you sh-should g-g-go to the right first!" click

Seeing no reason not to take Alphys advice and go to the right first, Tsuna did as she said. He came to a door, with two monsters sitting on the edge in front of it. There is a green dragon-like monster in a business suit and a black smoke like monster in a tank top, Tsuna goes up to them, curious if they are friendly or not.

"Um...why are you sitting here?" he askes

"The way to work is blocked, but it's okay, it meant I had time to catch up on Mettaton's show on my phone. The special effects were amazing today! That human almost looked real!" the green dragon one said, causing Tsuna to back away slightly, hoping he didn't notice that Tsuna WAS the human. Not wanting to alert them to his human status, he went towards the door, ignoring his phones beep until he was safely inside, before reading.

|wonder if it would be unfun if I explained the puzzle...|

The puzzle was a game type thing, with arrow keys and a shoot button on the control pad, he looked over at the fox head monster, who upon seeing Tsuna looking at him started,

"The door leading through the area is closed? So I Tried the puzzle? But I kept running out of ammo, and it kept restarting? And my two co-workers won't help? It's like they don't even wanna go to work? "

Tsuna nodded, "I don't really like going to school, and if work is anything like school I can see why they wouldn't want to go."

"I like, guess? But I like work, its fun?"

Tsuna smiled at the funny way he talked before turning and doing the puzzle, it wasn't very hard, it was a lot like some old school video game he had played once. One he hit the Opposing ship, he said bye to Fox-head, and moved on, heading to the left.

On the other side, there was a blue laser and two school-girl monsters standing behind it. Tsuna rolled under the laser and talked to the girls, not really noticing the blue laser turning off.

The Girl made of green flames seemed upset that they had been stuck here, but the skater girl monster seemed happy about what had happened.

"We were hanging out when suddenly, a buncha puzzles reactivated out of nowhere. This is a huge problem...It rules! They've GOTTA cancel school over this!"

"School sucks." they shared this agreement before Tsuna went through the door, but before he started the puzzle a thought struck him.

'If the puzzles had been deactivated, and activating them is cause problems for people and making them stuck, why would they be turned on' and a suspicion formed in his head.

After completing the puzzles he went to the door, which opened immediately, he walked forward and heard his phone ding again, realizing that he had been ignoring it, he looked to see what Alphys had posted this time.

|whateever!!! I'll just explain it!!!|

And then his phone rang.

"Uuuh, I think....umm...Hey! About the puzzles on the left and right...! They're a bit difficult to explain but..."

"Oh, don't worry, they were like this old game I played so I didn't have any troubles."

".....uhhhh, you already s-solved them?"

"yup!"

"Awesome!" Click

And so he walked forward, taking some arrows, and then ended up in the dark.

Tsuna looked around, hoping his eyes would adjust, holding in his shrink, being in the dark was not fun and he had no idea who 'or what' was around him, only to jump slightly at the ringing of his phone, fumbling whilst trying to answer he did manage to hit the green button, only to hear Alphys.

"H-hey, it's kind of dark in there, isn't it? Don't worry! I'll hack into the light system and brighten it up! "

The light immediately turned on, blinding Tsuna for a moment. When the spots cleared from his eyes he looked around to find himself in a kitchen.

"Oh no." he heard Alyphes say from the phone's speaker, only to jump slightly when he saw Mettaton rise up in front of the counter with the sink cutting board and other items. This time he had chef toque on.

"OHHHHH YES!!!" and then the music started playing from nowhere and Tsuna realized that there were cameras facing them like on a cooking show.

"WELCOME, BEAUTIES, TO THE UNDERGROUND'S PREMIER COOKING SHOW!!!" RE-HEAT YOUR OVENS, BECAUSE WE'VE GOT A VERY SPECIAL RECIPE FOR YOU TODAY! WE'RE GOING TO BE MAKING... A CAKE!" He addressed the camera. Tsuna started walking closer, having a feeling that he would not be able to escape this game.

"MY LOVELY ASSISTANT HERE WILL GATHER THE INGREDIENTS. EVERYONE GIVE THEM A BIG HAND!!!" He gestured at Tsuna as Confetti falls from the ceiling applauds sounds. Confirming Tsuna suspicions that this was indeed a game he would not escape.

"ALRIGHT LOVELY ASSISTANT! GO GET THE SUGAR, MILK, AND EGGS." Mettaton turns to him and assumingly looks expectantly at Tsuna, who sighed and turned to see the requested ingredients on the counter behind them. He grabbed them and brought them over individually, just in case he fell, at least he would only be covered in one. After 'surprisingly' succeeding in he tack Tsuna smile, happy to have not tripped, and looked up at Mettaton.

"PERFECT! GREAT JOB, BEAUTIFUL! WE'VE GOT ALL OF THE INGREDIENTS WE NEED TO BAKE THE CAKE! MILK... SUGAR... EGGS...

... OH MY! WAIT A MAGNIFICENT MOMENT! HOW COULD I FORGET!!! WE'RE MISSING THE MOST IMPORTANT INGREDIENT!

A HUMAN SOUL!!!!" And then he pulled up a chainsaw, from nowhere, that had Tsuna Jumping back and screaming. But before Mettaton had a change to cut Tsuna in half, Alphys voice rang up from the phone Tsuna had yet to hang up.

"W-wait a second!!! Couldn't you make a... Couldn't you use a... Couldn't you make a substitution in the recipe?!"  
Mettaton pause, looking thought full. 'it strange how many expressions a robot that does have a face can show.

"... A SUBSTITUTION? YOU MEAN, USE A DIFFERENT, NON-HUMAN INGREDIENT? ... WHY?"

"Er.....welll.............um......maybe...Because they can get there own Human Soul?"

There was an awkward silence before Mettaton started, in his loud voice.

"THAT'S A BRILLIANT IDEA, ALPHYS!! ACTUALLY, I HAPPEN TO HAVE AN OPTION RIGHT HERE!!! MTT-BRAND ALWAYS-CONVENIENT HUMAN-SOUL-FLAVOR-SUBSTITUTE! A CAN OF WHICH... IS JUST OVER ON THAT COUNTER!!! WELL, DARLING? WHY DON'T YOU GO GET IT?"

Tsuna looked over in the direction Mettaton indicated, to see that there was indeed a can on a counter, but before he could get it the counter shot up into the sky and was now less counter and more impossibly tall pedestal leaving Tsuna gaping up, not sure what to do. There was no way he could climb it, he could only sometimes climb the stairs!

As he stated in unabashed horror, Mettaton rolls over and decides to make everything worse.

"BY THE WAY! OUR SHOW RUNS ON A STRICT SCHEDULE! IF YOU CAN'T GET THE CAN IN THE NEXT ONE MINUTE... WE'LL JUST HAVE TO GO BACK TO THE ORIGINAL PLAN!!! SO... BETTER START CLIMBING, BEAUTIFUL!!!"

And then he rocketed up, presumably to see if Tsuna would try, and then try to make whatever he did try to go wrong because Mettaton was obviously a horrible person....'monster.'  
Turning to his phone and hoping Alphyes would have any ideas he was rather relieved to find she did.

"There's not enough time to climb up! ... F-f-fortunately, I might have a plan! When I was upgrading your phone, I added a few... features. You see that huge button that says... "JETPACK"?" Tsuna looked at his phone and did see a small button that said Jetpack. Pressing it transformed his phone into a jetpack, that even had straps and easy to use controls, Slipping it on and starting it up, Tsuna started to fly up. And then Mettaiton proved Tsuna's earlier thought about how horrible he was as he to jet back and forth ahead of Tsuna dropping eggs, clouds of flour, or splashes of milk to slow him down.

By following the Voice/Feeling Tsuna was able to avoid all but some of the flour and reach the top, the can was in sight, and grabbing distance when Mettaton stopped him by talking because Tsuna had manners.

"IT SEEMS YOU'VE BESTED ME. BUT ONLY BECAUSE YOU HAD THE HELP OF THE BRILLIANT DOCTOR ALPHYS! OH, I LOATHE TO THINK OF WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU WITHOUT HER!!!" Leaving Tsuna to stare, because it was true, he didn't know what he would've done with some of those test questions, or how to get the can in under a minute without Alphys....but something seemed wrong.

" OH YES! ABOUT THE SUBSTITUTION... HAVEN'T YOU EVER SEEN A COOKING SHOW BEFORE? I ALREADY BAKED THE CAKE AHEAD OF TIME!!!!! SO FORGET IT!!! " And then he jetted away. leaving Tsuna to go back to the ground and turn his phone back into a phone. Putting it to his ear he thanked Alphyes

"I don't know w-what I would have done if you hadn't modified my phone."

"I-It's fine! i-I just wanted to help! i-i can't believe we did it! Great job! um...well anyway, you should p-probably keep going." After saying goodbye and hanging up, Tsuna looked back wondering if there really was a cake only to be shocked. Staring for a moment, because he was sure that he had seen Flower diving into the ground. he blinked before looking at the cake on the counter, it was a pretty Rainbow colored cake, but it wasn't Tsunas, so he shook his head, and did as Alphyes said and moved forward.

As he walks forward he sees a strange building in the distance, a few more steps forward and Alphyes calls again.

"See that building in the distance? That's the CORE. The source of all power for the underground. It converts geothermal energy into magical electricity, by...er but you're probably not interested in that... Uhh, anyway, that's where we're going to go. In the CORE is an elevator directly to ASGORE's castle. And from there... you can go home."

Click...

Tsuna wishes people would stop hanging up on him...

he sighs and walks forward some more before coming to an elevator. Going up to the second floor, he walks out only to be faced with a flame monster, who after seeing Tsuna immediately says,

"Heh. I'm Heats Flamesman. Rember my name!" Tsuna nodded and walked away. The next area had Sans!

....in his station....that had snow on it....in Hotland...Tsuna didn't understand sans sometimes.

There was also a Vulkin that had a hotdog and a Harpy with a hotdog, walking forward, the Harpy waved him over to whisper,

"Hey...Isn't it weird there's SNOW on that guy's roof?"

"A little."

"I guess he's just too lazy to clean it off."

"Well...that's....part of it I guess."

After saying by, he walked over to sans.

"hey, buddy, what's up? wanna hot dog?"

"Sure!"

"here's your 'dog. yeah. 'dog, apostrophe-dog. it's short for hot-dog. only the first ones free. another one will cost ya 30G" sans hands over a 'dog

Tsuna ate his 'dog as he walked, waving goodbye to sans. as he eats he noticed a strange taste, closer inspection of the hot dogs reveals that it is, in fact, a water sausage. Tsuna shrugs and keeps eating.

Not long after he finishes his phone dings, pulling it out and looking at it Alphys had posted a picture with the cation |dinner with the girlfriend| The picture a catgirl figurine next to a bowl of noodles.

Not long after CoolSkeleton95, who Tsuna found out was Papyrus, posted his own picture with a caption reading

|ARE WE POSTING HOT 'PICS???? HERE IS ME AND MY COOL FRIEND|

It is a picture of Papyrus flexing in front of a mirror. He is wearing sunglasses.) (Giant muscular biceps are pasted onto his arms.) (The biceps are also wearing sunglasses.

Alphys then commented

|LOL, CoolSkeleton95! That's a joke, right?|

Leaving CoolSkeleton95 to post |THE ONLY JOKE HERE, IS HOW STRONG MY MUSCLES ARE.|

And leaving Tsuna in a laughing fit. He could barely breathe, his laugh echoing down the corridor as he bent over, other monster stopping and looking at him, or over to where the laughter was ringing from, slightly shocked. Hotland was normally a relatively quiet place, and the loud and seemingly random laughter was out of place.

When Tsuna stopped Laughing and realized a few of the monsters around him were starting he went beet red, ducked his head, and walked quickly away.

When he was far enough away he looked back at the picture of Papyrus, giggling again. His new friends were so funny and ridiculous, it was wonderful, and he wondered if other people had this. Was this, this funny randomness thing other people had always had from each other and something he could only find with monsters? It didn't seem very fair that going back to his mom would also mean going back to no friends and no random laugh inspiring silliness...

.....it wasn't fair...

But it didn't matter. He had promised to never leave his Mom like his no-good dad had, so he had to go, no matter what.

'But maybe he could take the monsters with him?'


	7. HotLand Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna becomes addicted to the Undernet, and love is had.

As Tsuna walked he played with the UnderNet. Adding friends and posting a picture of himself, just because he could and didn't need to worry about the monsters saying mean things about him. He had already sent a request and been answered to MK, Nabstablook, sans, Undyne, and a few others that he had met in FIGHTS but had become friends with.

 

'He also sent the dogs requests because it would have been rude not to, but he was still nervous about that.'

 

Currently, he was going through and liking posts by his new friends and sometimes taking pictures of the area and some monster and posting them. Having never played with any social media thing before, he was having a surprisingly large amount of fun.

He was also paying little attention to what was going on around him, just letting the voice/feeling guide him through obstacles, and it was going a lot better than paying attention himself ever had, he hadn't even almost tripped once!

Tsuna only looked up when he felt two large presence in front of him, squeaking when he found two large armored guards, though one was surprisingly dirty. They looked to be a Bunny Moster, and a dragon? The dragon was the one with dirt on his Armour. The Bunny was the one to speak

"Hey! You! Stop! We've, like, received an anonymous tip about a human with orange eyes and wearing a ribbon. They told us they were wandering around Hotland right now... I know, sounds scary, huh? Well, just stay chill. We'll bring you someplace safe, OK?"

They walked forward a moment with Tsuna following before the dragon guard stopped the Bunny one.

"... Huh? What is it, bro?"

"..."

"huh, there eyes and hair?"

"..."

"... like, what about it?"

"..."

"Bro..."

"..."

"Are you thinking... What I'm thinkin?"

"..."

"Bummer. This is, like... Mega embarrassing."

"..."

"We, like, actually totally have to kill you and stuff."

 

They Turned to fight Tsuna.

"Like, team attack! "  
and then the Dragon finally spoke Loudly enough for Tsuna to hear.  
"...team attack."

(we don't need to fight)

'we don't? what do we do then?'

(clean)

'what.'

(Clean) 

Tsuna didn't understand the voice inside his head sometimes, but it still hadn't let him down yet, so following its advice and using one of the ends of his scarf, he wiped at the dirt on Dragon guard, after which he quickly backed away, the two guards swinging their swords where Tsuna was standing moments before.

"Like, you're dead and all that. "

"...getting...warmer."

The Bunny Guard looked at the Dragon one

" ...can't...take it... ...armor...too...HOT!!!" And then he ripped his breastplate off, throwing it to the ground.

"...much better. " The Bunny Guard seems bothered by something.

'What do I do now?.....oh!' Tsuna looked at the Bunny Gaurd with new understanding, he LIKED the Dragon Gaurd!

"You should tell him how you feel!" 

"I.....I....." The Bunny Graud stutters. They both swing at him again, but not in time like they did before, and after a moment The flustered guard starts Talking.

"D-dude... I can't... I can't take this anymore! Not like this!! Like, 02! I like... I like, LIKE you, bro!! The way you fight... The way you talk... I love doing team attacks with you. I love standing here with you, bouncing and waving our weapons in sync... 02... I, like, want to stay like this forever... "

This was just like the soap operas Tsuna wat.....Tsuna's Mom watched sometimes. Tsuna turned to see what the Dragon Would do.

".........." Oh, MY GOD! How could he not respond! How mean! He better just be in shock!

"Uh... I mean, uh...Psyche! Gotcha bro!!! Haha! " And Now He was all nervous again! and denying his FEELINGS!

"....01." He's talking!

"Y-Yeah, bro??"

"... ...Do you want to... ...get some ice cream... ...after this?"

"Sure dude! Haha!" And then they walked off together, leaving Tsuna super happy.

"Not only did I not have to fight, I got to help two people revel there love for each other!" He thought about posting what had happened but decided that it was their news to share.

After walking for a while longer, and once again playing with his phone, it was quickly becoming addicting, he came to another dark room, and could only sigh, already feeling the dread before Alphys rang.

"A-another dark room, huh? Don't worry! M-my hacking skills have got things covered!"

The light turns on to show him in an area with a bunch of random things on the ground, a forcefield surrounding the area, Mettaton wearing a red suit, and the camera has a strange cardboard thing held up to it with what Tsuna could only assume was magic. 

"GOOD EVENING, BEAUTIES AND GENTLEBEAUTIES!"

"Are you serious?" He heard Alphys say from the speaker, before sighing and turning to Mettaton to hear what this terrible, Awful, No-Good game would be.

"OHHHHH YESSS!!! THIS IS METTATON, REPORTING LIVE FROM MTT NEWS! AN INTERESTING SITUATION HAS ARISEN IN EASTERN HOTLAND! FORTUNATELY, OUR CORRESPONDENT IS OUT THERE, REPORTING LIVE! BRAVE CORRESPONDENT! PLEASE FIND SOMETHING NEWSWORTHY TO REPORT! OUR TEN WONDERFUL VIEWERS ARE WAITING FOR YOU!!"

Looking around at the random items Tsuna walked toward the book first, pause when he bent down to pick it up when he heard Mettatons spiral.

"H NO!!! THAT MOVIE SCRIPT!!! HOW'D??? THAT GET THERE??? IT'S-A SUPER-JUICY SNEAK PREVIEW OF MY LATEST GUARANTEED-NOT-TO-BOMB FILM: METTATON THE MOVIE XXVIII... STARRING METTATON! I HEARD THAT LIKE THE OTHER FILMS... IT CONSISTS MOSTLY OF A SINGLE FOUR-HOUR SHOT OF ROSE PETALS SHOWERING ON MY RECLINING BODY. OOH!!! BUT THAT'S!!! NOT CONFIRMED!! YOU WOULDN'T (COUGH) SPOIL MY MOVIE FOR EVERYONE WITH A PROMOTIONAL STORY, WOULD YOU?"

Deciding that everything about that book made him nervous he stood back up and walked toward the video game.

"PHEW!!! THAT WAS CLOSE!! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A BUNCH OF FREE ADVERTISEMENT!!"

Giving Mettaton a look, so that he knew how Tsuna felt about all of this, he bent down, only to be stopped once again.

"OOH LA LA! THIS VIDEO GAME YOU FOUND... IS DYNAMITE!!! ALTHOUGH I DON'T MAKE AN APPEARANCE UNTIL THREE-FOURTHS IN. BUT I LIKE THAT. APPEARING FROM THE HEAVENS LIKE MANNA, SLAKING THE AUDIENCE'S HUNGER FOR GORGEOUS ROBOTS... OOH! THAT'S METTATON!"

The word Dynamite did not appeal to Tsuna, so he sighed and looked at the rest of the objects;

A dog 'NEVER!'

A gift-wrapped box 'the oldest trick.'

A basketball ' brings back bad memories'

A Glass of water 'Cant hurt.'

So he goes to the glass of water

"OH MY!!!! ... IT'S-A COMPLETELY NONDESCRIPT GLASS OF WATER. BUT ANYTHING CAN MAKE A GREAT STORY WITH ENOUGH SPIN!"

Ignoring Mettaton, because he has to pick SOMETHING and none of the other choices seem reasonable.

"ATTENTION, VIEWERS! OUR CORRESPONDENT HAS FOUND... A GLASS OF WATER! BUT WHAT'S ASTONISHING ABOUT THIS GLASS OF WATER... IS HOW UNINTERESTING IT IS! LIKE ALL GLASSES OF WATER, IT'S COMPRISED OF WATER, GLASS, NITROGLYCERIN... ... WAIT A SECOND. THAT'S NOT A GLASS OF WATER!!! THAT'S... A BOMB!!! OH NO!!! THIS NEWS REPORT... IS TURNING INTO A DISASTER REPORT!!! BUT DON'T PANIC! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN THE REST OF THE ROOM YET!" The cardboard on the camera backed away and disappeared, presumably showing the rest of the room to the viewers at home.

"OH MY! IT SEEMS EVERYTHING IN THIS AREA IS ACTUALLY A BOMB!"

"THAT DOG'S A BOMB!" He pointed at the dog, which, of course, dogs were generally evil.

"THAT PRESENT'S A BOMB!" He pointed at the gift, and Tsuna figured

"THAT BASKETBALL'S A BOMB!" Sports hated Tsuna anyway.

"EVEN MY WORDS ARE...!" Mettaton's words appeared in the sky then falls to the ground and explodes, "BRAVE CORRESPONDENT... IF YOU DON'T DEFUSE ALL OF THE BOMBS..."

He flew up, drawling Tsuna's eyes to a large pink bomb.

"THIS BIG BOMB WILL BLOW YOU TO SMITHEREENS IN 2 MINUTES! THEN YOU WON'T BE REPORTING "LIVE" ANY LONGER! HOW TERRIBLE! HOW DISTURBING! OUR NINE VIEWERS ARE GOING TO LOVE WATCHING THIS! GOOD LUCK, DARLING!!"

Not long after he had finished Alphys started talking from the phone.

"D-don't worry! I installed a bomb-defusing program on your phone! Use the 'defuse' option when the bomb is in the defuse zone! N-now, go get 'em!"

Looking at his phone, he did find a button that had the word defuse written on...which was...weird...but now was not the time. Looking around he saw the dog was sleeping, and deciding if something did go wrong first time at least the dog would go down with him, he aimed at the dog and hit defuse, and was relieved when the flame on it tail went out.

"Great job! Keep heading around the room! Try to go for the one in the bottom-left next!"

Seeing the Basket Bomb, he aimed carefully, waiting for the feeling to tell him when, and hit Defuse, Turning it back into a regular basketball of doom.

He saw the glass of water, but It was going to fast to catch, he looked around and saw the book not too far away and jogged over to it, once again hitting defuse, and getting to watch in joy as it fell apart. He then jumped on the arrow and did the same to the gift. After rolling under some lasers he got the game....now he just needs to do something about the water...

"Great job! Head for the center! I'm using, uh, EM fields to trap the glass of water there!" Oh! wonderful!

Heading to the center he did indeed find the glass of water, it was then a simple push of the button to get rid of the last bomb. Mettaton then jetted over.

"WELL DONE, DARLING! YOU'VE DEACTIVATED ALL OF THE BOMBS! IF YOU DIDN'T DEACTIVATE THEM, THE BIG BOMB WOULD HAVE EXPLODED IN TWO MINUTES. NOW IT WON'T EXPLODE IN TWO MINUTES! INSTEAD, IT'll EXPLODE IN TWO SECONDS! GOODBYE, DARLING!"

A beat passed

"AH. IT SEEMS THE BOMB ISN'T GOING OFF."

Alphys is heard from his phone. "That's b-because!!! While you were monologuing... I...!!! I f... fix... Um... I ch-change..." 

"OH NO. YOU DEACTIVATED THE BOMB WITH YOUR HACKING SKILLS."

"Yeah! That's what I did!"

"CURSES! IT SEEMS I'VE BEEN FOILED AGAIN! CURSE YOU, HUMAN! CURSE YOU, DR. ALPHYS, FOR HELPING SO MUCH! BUT I DON'T CURSE MY EIGHT WONDERFUL VIEWERS FOR TUNING IN!!! UNTIL NEXT TIME, DARLING!" And once again he was gone, but Tsuna was sure he would be back.

.  
.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
.  
.  
" W-wow... W-we really showed him, huh? ... H-hey, I know I was kind of weird at first... But I really think I'm getting more... Uh, more... M-more confident about guiding you! S-so don't worry about that b-big d-dumb robot... I-I'll protect you from him! A-and if it really c-came down to it, we could just t-turn... Um, nevermind. Later!"

"Bye..." But Tsuna wasn't super happy...because Tsuna had a feeling that Alphys was working with Mettaton now....and he didn't think it was going away.

'I just wish I knew what the purpose was....it isn't my soul..." with a despondent sigh Tsuna kept going, the forcefield no longer there.

The next area appears to be the Spider Bake Sale HQ. Tsuna remembered in the RUINS when he bought the doughnut. looking in his backpack he found the doughnut still there. Nodding, he decided to see what the spider-girl standing behind the table ad to say.

"Welcome to our parlor, dearie~ Interested in some spider pastries?" Looking at the prices, Tsuna was shocked to find that whilst Spider Donuts and Spider Cider were still available for sale here, they were at the steep price of 9999 gold...each. and Tsuna didn't have that kind of money. So saying no, and goodbye, Tsuna moved on, deciding to ignore the crying monster holding a Spider Donut. 

Past the spider parlor is another steam vent maze, with puzzles to the north and south just like earlier. With Determination burning in his eyes he moved forward.

Ring...  
"Hey! so um this is just like before...I don't really like giving away puzzle solutions, but if you need help I'm here! And I don't really like talking on the phone... So I was thinking! we could talk using the Undernet! Well...I'll just...let you get back to it."

....

After beating the puzzles, that were a little harder than before, but not overly much, he went to the, now unlocked, door but was stopped by his phone.

"Hey! This um, doesn't have anything to do with guiding you... but... ... Uhh, hey, would you want to watch a human TV show together??? Sometime??? It's called, um, M... Mew Mew Kissy Cutie..."

"Sure, I love anime." Tsuna agreed and then listened patiently to Alphys spiral that her excitement caused.

"R-really!? It's so good! It's um, my favorite show! It's all about this human girl named Mew Mew who has cat ears! Which humans don't have! So she's all sensitive about them! But like... eventually! She realizes that her ears don't matter! That her friends like her despite the ears! It's really moving! 

Whoops, spoilers.

Also, this sounds weird, but she has the power! To control the minds of anyone she kisses! She kisses people and controls them to fix her problems!! They don't remember anything after the kiss I mean!! BUT IF SHE MISSES THE KISS!! THEN!! Then, uh, and, uh, also I mean, of course.Eventually, she realizes that controlling people OKAY WELL I almost spoiled the whole show but Uhh I think you'd really like it!!! We should watch it! After you get through all this!!"

And then she hung up, leaving Tsuna to shake his head and go through the door.

And was in a dark purple hallway with spiderwebs filling the ceiling and some on the floor, looking forward he could see the spiderwebs on the floor became more, and got thicker further in. As he walked he heard a voice.

"Ahuhuhuhu... Did you hear what they just said?"

He walked forward

"They said a will come through."

He was walking on spiderwebs now

"I heard that they love to stomp on them."

It was sticky

"I heard that they like to tear their legs off."

And getting harder to move

"I heard..."

He was stuck and the sider girl from earlier dropped down in front of him on a spider web.

 

 

"...That they're awfully stingy with their money."


	8. HotLand Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna has feels for spiders, Stars in a play, and goes on a date with sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part of Hotland, next the CORE!

Tsuna stared in horror at the strangely cute spider girl as she continued talking.

"Ahuhuhuhu... You think your taste is too refined for our pastries, don't you, deary? Ahuhuhu... I disagree with that notion. I think your taste... Is exactly what this next batch needs!"  
Tsuna struggled against the webs keeping him trapped, but it didn't really do anything.

Then Muffet poured her tea over Tsuna, turning him a light purple, he then found himself balancing on some purple Webs, with another in front and looking over his shoulder, one behind. Looking down reviled that falling would be disastrous.

"I think purple is a better look on you! Ahuhuhu~"

So Tsuna was forced to jump and balance -surprisingly well considering his past with balancing, and why was he able to do so now and not in gym class?- as along the lines spiders crawled, donuts bounced, and croissants boomeranged at him.

And then he was hit by a thought. He Had bought food from spiders back in the ruins! if he showed her would she stop attacking him?

Quickly searching through his backpack in a brief respite from the constant dodging Tsuna found and took out the doughnut and shoved it at the spider girl.

"Huh? Where did you get that...? Did you steal it?"

Rapidly shaking his head no, Tsuna explains that he bought it from spiders in the ruins.

"Oh my...this has all been a big misunderstanding~ I thought that you were someone that hated spiders~ The person who asked for your SOUL... Perhaps they meant a different human~ Sorry for all the trouble~ Ahuhuhuhu~ I'll make it up to you. You can come back here anytime...And, for no charge at all~, I'll wrap you up and let you play with my pet~"

She gestured to a giant Spider shaped like a cupcake.

Seeing the look on Tsuna's face she started laughing again.

"Ahuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu~ Just kidding~" 

A Bright flash of light and Tsuna was no longer purple, he was also now standing on the clear ground, the spider girl standing in front of him.

"Er...I um, we never really got introduced...my name is Tsuna...why...um could you tell me about whoever it was that wanted my SOUL?"

"Ahuhuhu~ I'm Muffet, I never really saw them clearly, but they offered enough money to get the spiders out of the ruins, there even would have even been enough leftover for shoes."

"Get the spider out of the ruins?"

"The spiders in the ruins have been trapped there for a long time. Even if the door opened, they couldn't survive the harsh cold in Snowdin. But with the money, we could rent a limo! A heated limousine! and bring them here."

"oh...im sorry..."

"Ahuhu~ It okay, well get enough money eventually, its already been so long that a little more time really won't mean much~"

Nodding Tsuna said bye and continued on. Maybe when he met the king he could ask him to help the spiders?

So Tsuna continued on, posting about the spiders, and their cause, because whilst spiders were not Tsuna's favorite, they were still better than dogs, and if dogs got to be free, so should spiders.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Walking through the door Tsuna looked around, he was in a brick hallway, and there was one lone poster on a wall, walking closer Tsuna was unsurprised to see that it was a poster for Mettaton lates stage performance, sighing, and know that somehow some way he would be apart of it, he kept walking wishing he knew another way around.

And sure enough, Tsuna walked right onto a stage.

"OH? THAT HUMAN..."

Tsuna looked around trying to find out were the Robot menace would be coming from, looking up he saw him start to peek out from the castle background thing...Tsuna knew very little about plays or anything they used.

"COULD IT BE....?" And he rolled out, allowing Tsuna to see his pretty blue dress.

"MY ONE TRUE LOVE?" And he rolled down the stairs to be in front of Tsuna, who could only stare in a deadpan way that he had a horrible feeling would one day be is default expression, there was only so much weirdness one small boy could take.

...and then it got worse, because Mettaton started to sing, not that he was a bad singer, Tsuna just desperately didn't want to be there.

oh, and he had also started to dance slowly around Tsuna, who could see no escape, as another force field was up.

"Oh my love  
Please run away  
Monster King  
Forbids your stay  
Humans must  
Live far apart  
Even if  
It breaks my heart  
They'll put you - And sakura petals, raining from the sky. How did he even get sakura petals?  
In the dungeon  
It'll suck  
And then you'll die a lot  
Really sad  
You're gonna die  
Cry cry cry  
So sad it's happening"

Once he was done, he patted Tsuna on the head, Tsuna who just stared up at him blankly.

"SO SAD."

....

"SO SAD THAT YOU ARE GOING TO THE DUNGEON."

 

He backed away...

 

"WELL TOODLES."

...and a trap door opened right underneath Tsuna, who couldn't even bring himself to scream, Who could only feel a kind of distant fury about this because something was not right. It was already fairly obvious that if Mettaton wanted he could end Tsuna. He was stronger than Tsuna, had more allies than Tsuna, and knew more about the Underground than Tsuna, but instead of ending Tsuna he was just...

 

 

 

 

 

Just...

 

 

 

 

 

JUST MESSING WITH TSUNA!

He felt his eye twitch, and unbeknownst to him, his eyes turned completely orange and did not deem or change in there glow.

After landing on a small piece of land in the abyss that was the underground, a wall of fire appeared on the other side, and Mettaton floated above him, a converter belt on one side, but it was moving towards the small island.

"MY POOR LOVE! I'M SO FILLED WITH GRIEF, I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING! GOOD LUCK, DARLING!"

But Tsuna was already running, He did not pause to hear what MEttaton had to say, and he did not even try to listen to the song he started to sing once Tsuna was on the colored tiles he learned about back in Snowden, and he didn't think about it, he just ran, the feeling directing him.

Tsuna was tired of being played with, he wanted to go home to his mom, and he wanted to free the monsters too. 

But he did not want to be used as entertainment, the kids and adults at school and around town already did that.

Tsuna did not notice the flickers of flames on his person, they were small and unless you were right on him you wouldn't notice them either, and Tsuna did not care about the wall of fire trying to keep him there, he just kept running, ignoring Mettatons shout to stop right before he ran through the flames, and paying no attention to how they stopped the second he was through, he just kept running.

 

 

 

 

 

Tsuna only stopped when he realized he had passed the two guards from earlier.

They were eating ice cream from the Nicecream guy...Tsuna stared at them, but they were too involved with each other, and Tsuna thought, I have no idea what their name was, not wanting to interpret them, he went up to the nicecream guy to ask.

"um excuse me, do you know what their names are?"

"huh, oh you mean G1 and G2? it great they got together right, G1's been crushing for ages." He looked over and smiled at them, obviously pleased with the development in their relationship.

The nicecream suddenly turned back to Tsuna a frown on his previously happy face.

"Sorry, but they bought all my Nice cream, I don't have any more to sell right now." He then perked back up, "But it's a great sign for the business, things for me have been going a lot better since I met you.  
Tsuna smiled back at the nicecream guy, unable not to in the face of his enthusiasm before he realized he didn't know his name either.

"Um... I know this is kind of late, but my name is Tsuna whats yours"

"Hmm? I'm Wells! Nice to know you!"

After talking to Wells for awhile, and making sure Mettatn wasn't going to come and get him for ruining whatever game he was playing, Tsuna left.

Going up the stairs Tsuna saw a large hotel, and.... sans.

Happy to see one of his friends after having to deal with mettaton and Alphys lying to him and using him as entertainment, Tsuna immediately went up to sans.

"hey. heard you were going to the core, how about grabbing some dinner with me first?"

"Sure!" Tsuna was starving, and it seemed like it had been forever since Grillbys...which, not that Tsuna thought about it how long had he been down here? he wasn't sure, and it was hard to tell without the sun...

"great, thanks for treating me." He then walked toward the ally, "over here. I know a shortcut."

He then led Tsuna through the alley and into a wall, leading them to a table inside a restaurant.

After sitting down another Monster brought sans a bottle of ketchup, and Tsuna a parfait, that he told Tsuna was called a Starfait.  
Tsuna took a bite, decided that it was good and took another before looking up at sans, who was gulping down the bottle of Ketchup. Once it was done he looked at Tsuna for a long moment, before he started talking.

"Well, here we are. so. your journey's almost over, huh? you must really wanna go home. hey. I know the feeling, buddy. though... maybe sometimes it's better to take what's given to you. down here you've already got food, drink, friends... is what you have to do... really worth it?"

He looked at Tsuna's face, and seeing the determination there, the desire to get back to his mom, to be as little like that no-good man as possible - thought sans could not have know about that -and sighed.

"ah, forget it. i'm rootin' for ya, kid."

Tsuna went back to eating his starfiet quietly, knowing that his leaving would hurt his new friends and that it would hurt him too, but not having any other real choose. he simply could not stay down here...but maybe he could bring the monsters up?

"hey." Tsuna looked back up at sans, "let me tell you a story. so i'm a sentry in snowdin forest, right? i sit out there and watch for humans. it's kind of boring. fortunately, deep in the forest...  
there's this HUGE locked door. and it's perfect for practicing knock-knock jokes. so one day, i'm knocking 'em out, like usual. i knock on the door, and say "knock knock". and suddenly, from the other side... i hear a woman's voice. "who is there?" so, naturally, I respond: "dishes." "dishes who?" "dishes a very bad joke."

Tsuna giggled quietly into his sleave.

"then she just howls with laughter. like it's the best joke she's heard in a hundred years. so I keep 'em coming, and she keeps laughing. she's the best audience i've ever had. then, after a dozen of 'em, SHE knocks and says... "Knock knock!" i say "whos there?" "old lady!" "old lady who?" "oh! I did not know you could yodel!"

sans looked up at the ceiling for a moment before continuing.

"wow. needless to say, this woman was extremely good. we kept telling each other jokes for hours. eventually, i had to leave. papyrus gets kind of cranky without his bedtime story. but she told me to come by again, and so i did. then i did again. and again. it's a thing now. telling bad jokes through the door. it rules.

one day, though, i noticed she wasn't laughing very much. i asked her what was up. then she told me something strange. "if a human ever comes through this door... ...could you please, please promise me something? watch over them, and protect them, will you not?" now, i hate making promises. and this woman, i don't even know her name. but... someone who sincerely likes bad jokes... has an integrity you can't say "no" to. do you get what i'm saying? that promise i made to her... you know what would have happened if she hadn't said anything?

...buddy."

His eyes went blank

"...You'd be dead where you stand."

Tsuna drew back, suddenly inapplicably afraid. And it took a moment for sans to go back to normal, he sighed and seemed to lose the tension he had held a moment before, and the light came back to his eyes.

"hey, lighten up, bucko! i'm just joking with you. besides... haven't i done a great job protecting you? i mean, look at yourself. you haven't died a single time. heh. well, that's all. take care of yourself, kid. 'cause someone really cares about you."

He got up and prepared to leave before turning back to Tsuna.

"and don't worry about the bill, it's on my tap, see ya."

"Bye..." Tsuna wasn't really sure how to feel about that whole thing, sighing, he looked around for a moment, before moving on. upon leaving the restaurant he realized he was inside of the hotel. Looking around the lobby showed a burger place, an elevator with a few monsters standing around, a front desk...and a fountain that was poorly built as it was spraying water outside of itself from the statue of Mettaton.

The elevator seemed promising, so going up to the black girl shadow looking monster e asked why they were standing there. And she explained that the elevator had stopped working, which was a big problem as it went straight to the capital, and with the reactivated puzzles going to long way would be too much a problem, causing a lot of problem for monsters who worked and went to school in the capital.

Saying bye and hanging up, Tsuna went to the door she said would take him the long way around, Tsuna stared at the door, feeling exasperated by how much work he had to do to get home. The puzzles hadn't been on Before after all.

Sighing once again and cursing his no-good luck Tsuna pushed open the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked how Tsuna's seal was undone. Well, my thing is that it was the combination of being killed by Undyne, being exposed to monster magic, and the ancient artifact.
> 
> Of course, you can have your own ideas, some things are ambiguous.
> 
> I was also asked where Frisk is. Well for me, this is one year before Frisk would have come. In another reality Tsuna is too beat down and sad, his mom calls him No-good, and he can't bring up the will to really get through, and in that world, Tsuna dies and becomes the Orange human Soul.


	9. The CORE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna is on TV once more, but this time things aren't going according to someone's plan.

After entering the CORE, Tsuna saw two shadowy figures loom ahead briefly, before retreating into the complex.

And then his phone ringed, looking down he saw it was Alphys, he did think briefly about not answering but decided that was to mean and hit answer, putting her on speaker once again.

"Huh? Who are they? N-nobody else is s-supposed to be here..." She also seemed worried about the shadowed monsters. "Oh well! We can't worry about that now!" Click

Looking back at his phone he relaxed Alphys had once again hung up on him. Sighing and ignoring the twitch in his eye he kept walking until he came to an elevator and two paths, Alphys once again called.

"Ready? This is it! Just go to the elevator!" Going up to the elevator revealed that it was not working.

"h-Huh? that's...strange...A-alright then, just go to the right!"

Going right reviled a huge pit, that Alphys was confused by, so turning around he went down the left path, only to be ambushed by one of the monsters from earlier!

He was small and dressed like a witch, the voice said his name was Madjick.

He then released a ball of magic at Tsuna that left little crosses behind after whispering please and thank you.

Tsuna dogged running from the magic balls and trying to avoid the crosses, he shouted at Majick too

"Please just let me pass!"

Majick seemed to calm down slowly, the magic balls coming slower and slower until they stopped altogether, and he whispered "acorn" to himself, before wandering off in a loopy pattern.

Sighing he continued on through the door, until he came to a stop, a Forcefield in the way. His phone then started ringing again, picking it up he listened to Alphys explain how hitting the switch would turn off the forcefields, but turn on the lasers, thankfully she knew what order they would come.

Unforently she was wrong, Coming through slightly singed he picked up his phone again.

"Oh my god...Are you hurt? I...I'm so sorry, I...I gave you the wrong order. Everything going to be fine, ok? Lets just... just keep heading to the right..." Click.

Tsuna sighed and kept moving, there really wasn't any choice. But that didn't mean he had to trust Alphys, instead he would trust the voice in his head, and so he walked, going straight, and stopping when he came to some lasers, where he then got on his hands and knees Taking his already small hight and making it smaller, he crawled under the lasers. Walking so more lead him to a maze of paths, Alphyes called again, only to admit to not knowing what was going on or where to go, leaving Tsuna on his own, except for the voice in his head that he had come to trust.

Making it through the maze he than came to a bridge, bracing himself he started walking and was attacked by two monsters.

Whimsalot and Final Froggit Came at him, surrounding him with butterflies, with regular flys coming at him, unable to do anything Tsuna doges, not notice as his desperation to avoid getting hit increases, the small flames coming from his hands, but Final Froggit does, and recognising that it has more to learn he stops attacking and hops away.

Leaving Tsuna stuck in a circle of butterflies. Tsuna closes his eyes and prays for a way out, he does not see the look Whimsalot gives him but does look up when the sound of the butterflies fades away.

"There's still hope" and then Whimsalot flyes away.

Tsuna placed a hand on his chest, glad that was over, but knowing more was to come, he kept moving forward.

And once again was attacked, this time by a monster called KnightKnight. Looking at their exhausted face, Tsuna felt bad and hummed the song he learned from Shyren.

After humming a bit Knight knight went to sleep, and Tsuna crept quietly around them and carried on.

At the end of the bridge was another elevator and a really weird door. The elevator did not work, which seemed to be a theme for the underground, so Tsuna went through the door.

And there was Mettaton.

"OH YES. THERE YOU ARE, DARLING."

"Yup, here I am." Tsuna sighed, he didn't want to fight, he just wanted to go home, but there didn't seem to be a way around it.

"IT'S TIME TO HAVE OUR LITTLE SHOWDOWN. IT'S TIME TO FINALLY STOP THE "MALFUNCTIONING" ROBOT. ... NOT!!! MALFUNCTION? REPROGRAMMING? GET REAL. THIS WAS ALL JUST A BIG SHOW. AN ACT. ALPHYS HAS BEEN PLAYING YOU FOR A FOOL THE WHOLE TIME. AS SHE WATCHED YOU ON THE SCREEN, SHE GREW ATTACHED TO YOUR ADVENTURE. SO SHE DECIDED TO INSERT HERSELF INTO YOUR STORY. SHE REACTIVATED PUZZLES. SHE DISABLED ELEVATORS. SHE ENLISTED ME TO TORMENT YOU. ALL SO SHE COULD SAVE YOU FROM DANGERS THAT DIDN'T EXIST. ALL SO YOU WOULD THINK SHE'S THE GREAT PERSON... THAT SHE'S NOT."

Figures

"AND NOW, IT'S TIME FOR HER FINEST HOUR. AT THIS VERY MOMENT, ALPHYS IS WAITING OUTSIDE THE ROOM. DURING OUR "BATTLE", SHE WILL INTERRUPT. SHE WILL PRETEND TO "DEACTIVATE" ME, "SAVING" YOU ONE FINAL TIME. FINALLY. SHE'LL BE THE HEROINE OF YOUR ADVENTURE. YOU'LL REGARD HER SO HIGHLY SHE'LL EVEN BE ABLE TO CONVINCE YOU NOT TO LEAVE."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at him because it had to be obvious by now that nothing would stop Tsuna.

"... OR NOT. YOU SEE, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS PREDICTABLE CHARADE. I HAVE NO DESIRE TO HARM HUMANS. FAR FROM IT, ACTUALLY. MY ONLY DESIRE IS TO ENTERTAIN. AFTER ALL, THE AUDIENCE DESERVES A GOOD SHOW, DON'T THEY? AND WHAT'S A GOOD SHOW... WITHOUT A PLOT TWIST?"

_________________

"SORRY, FOLKS! THE OLD PROGRAM'S BEEN CANCELLED!!!"

The door locked, and stage lights come on.

"BUT WE'VE GOT A FINALE THAT WILL DRIVE YOU WILD!! "

Tsuna braces himself as the stage started rising in the air.

"REAL DRAMA! REAL!! ACTION!! REAL BLOODSHED!!"

Mettaton then explains that he is the one that Rearranged the CORE, hired the mercenaries monsters that attacked Tsuna, brought in the lesser monsters, and reprogrammed the laser arrays... Mettaton also explains that his new plan is, rather than Alphys's ego-building exercise, to take the human's soul for himself and head up to the surface to attain stardom there. He says that he's really doing Tsuna a favor since He is far too weak to ever face down Asgore and survive.

....

...

...And Tsuna was angry. AT both Mettaton and Alphys. It was one thing to mess with him, he was an outsider and a human, but by reactivating EVERYTHING and turning off the elevators they had made life harder for other Monsters, who really didn't deserve it .

But when Alphys called he still answered, because he was more made at Mettaton that her. 

"U...uh...I can't see what's going on in there, but...d-Don't give up ok? th...there's o-one l-l-last way to beat Mettaton...It's...um...it's ... this is a work in progress, so don't judge it too hard... But, you know how Mettaton always faces F-f-forward? That's because there's a switch on his backside. S-s-so if y-y-you c-c-can turn him around...um... ANd. ummm... press th-th-th-the switch he'll be...he'll uh. Vulnerable. Well, g-g-gotta go!" Click

Well at least she sort of said bye that time, putting his phone up Tsuna looked up at Mettaton and gasped, pointing behind him and going "Its a mirror!"

And whilst he was turned Tsuna quickly hit the yellow switch....

"DID YOU

JUST FLIP

MY SWITCH?"

Smoke came and filled the area around Mettaton, and Tsuna heard his voice.

"Ohhhh my. If you flipped my switch, that can only mean one thing. You're desperate for the premiere of my new body. How rude... Lucky for you, I've been aching to show this off for a long time. So... as thanks, I'll give you a handsome reward.  
I'll make your last living moments..."

The Smoke cleared, reviling Mettaton in a new form. He was now humanoid. He had black hair with a long fringe that covers his right eye, pale skin and visible metal segments below and above his left eye. He also had a pink chest piece, a narrow metallic waist with a box contraption, and black shoulder guards above his segmented arms, which end in gloves. The chest piece has what appear to be a speaker and some knob or gauge, while the waist has two parts that seem to act as a locking mechanism that holds his heart.

"ABSOLUTELY beautiful!" 

And then the music stars, an electronic board come down from the ceiling with the word Ratings on it, as well as some numbers and a graph.

"You're kidding me." Tsuna hears an OHhhhh from a before unseen audience, and then has to dive, because Mettaton tries to kick him, again and again, whilst Tsuna rolls out of the way  
Looking up after Mettaton stops his attack Tsuna sees Mettaton doing a bunch of ridiculous poses, looking up at the ratings, Tsuna decided to do ridiculous poses too, on a hope of raising them. 

So now he was being attacked, trying to doge whilst posing, and taking breathers whenever Mettaton stops to pose for his audience.

Until Mettaton asks for an essay on his greatest feature. At a lost Tsuna just stumbles out,

"uh, uh...You really..un t-Tall?"

"Beautiful. Sometimes the fewest words speak the loudest. Sence you showed me your heart, let me show you mine. His heart then flys out, and Tsuna watches the rating Rise as he dodges lightning.

Eventually, the dancing and posing and dodging causes the ratings to rise very high.

"We've grown so distant darling, how about another Heart to heart. So Tsuna must once again duck and dodge and run from lightning, getting hit sometimes, eventually, Mettaton pulls his heart back in...And then Mettatons legs fall off...and Tsuna can only stare in horrified shock.

"A... arms? Wh... who need arms with Legs like these? I'm still going to win!"

And he keeps fighting, thankfully, not long after his LEGS fall off too they reach high enough ratings for him to be happy.

"OOH, LOOK AT THESE RATINGS!!!! THIS IS THE MOST VIEWERS I'VE EVER HAD!!! WE'VE REACHED THE VIEWER CALL-IN MILESTONE! ONE LUCKY VIEWER WILL HAVE THE CHANCE TO TALK TO ME... BEFORE I LEAVE THE UNDERGROUND FOREVER!! LET'S SEE WHO CALLS IN FIRST!", Ringing sounds, "HI, YOU'RE ON TV! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ON THIS, OUR LAST SHOW???"

"..... oh.........hi... mettaton...."

Napstablook?

" i really liked watching your show... my life is pretty boring... but...seeing you on the screen....brought excitement to my life....vicariously...... i can't tell, but... i guess this is the last episode....? i'll miss you... mettaton.......... oh...... i didn't mean to talk so long..... oh................."

"NO WAIT, WAIT BL... H...THEY ALREADY HUNG UP.." Mettaton looked sad.

"I'LL TAKE ANOTHER CALLER!!!"

And then it was a wave of callers, all asking Mettaton to stay.

"AH...I...I SEE...EVERYONE... THANK YOU SO MUCH... DARLING. PERHAPS...IT MIGHT BE BETTER IF I STAY HERE GOR A WHILE. HUMANS ALREADY HAVE STARS AND IDOLS, BUT MONSTERS... THEY ONLY HAVE ME. IF I LEFT...THE UNDERGROUND WOULD LOSE ITS SPARK. I'D LEAVE AN ACHING VOID THAT CAN NEVER BE FILLED. SO I THINK I'LL HAVE TO DELAY MY BIG DEBUT. BESIDES. YOU'VE PROVEN TO BE VERY STRONG. PERHAPS...EVEN STRONG ENOUGH TO TO GET PAST ASGORE. I'm SURE YOU'LL BE ABLE TO PROTECT HUMANITY. HA, HA... IT'S ALL FOR THE BEST, ANYWAY. THE TRUTH IS THIS FORMS ENERGY CONSUMPTION IS... INEFFICIENT. IN A FEW MOMENTS, I'll RUN OUT OF BATTERY POWER, AND WELL. I'LL BE ALRIGHT. KNOCK 'EM DEAD, DARLING. AND EVERYONE... THANK YOU. YOU'VE BEEN A GREAT AUDIENCE!"

And then Mettaton shut down, leaving Tsuna very close to tears, think he was dead. it was but a moment later that Alphys managed to get into the room.

"I...I managed to open the lock! Are you two.." She trailed off as she saw Mettaton and ran up to him saying, "Oh my god. Mettaton!"

After examining him for a moment she sighed, "... thank GOD, it's just the batteries. Mettaton, if you were gone, I would have... I would have... ..." She paused and turned to look at Tsuna, who was just relieved that Mettaton wasn't dead.

"I m-mean, h-hey, it's n-no problem, you know? He's just a robot, if you messed it up, I c-could always... J-just build another. Why don't you go on ahead? I... I just need a moment."

Tsuna nodded, and went on ahead, eventually, presumably after taking care of Mettaton Alphys caught up with him.

"S...sorry about that! You'll f-f-finally... You'll finally get to go home!

W... Wait!

I mean, um... I... I was just going to... ...um... 

Say goodbye, and...

...

...

I can't take this anymore."

She stopped just outside the elevator and turned away from Tsuna.

"I Lied to you. A human SOUL isn't strong enough to cross the barrier alone. It takes at least a human soul... And a monster soul. ...If you want to go home... You'll have to take his soul. You'll have to kill ASGORE. I'm sorry." 

And then she ran off, Leaving Tsuna rather confused and upset. Determined to get some answers before he left, Tsuna turned around and walked back the way he came, he ended up stopping once he got to the bridge because his phone was ringing, but instead of being from Alphys as it had been many times before now it was from Papyrus.

"Hey...! ugh, this is Undyne..."

"Hi Unyne, did you need something...?" "(Shut up, Papyrus! This was YOUR idea!)"  
"HUMAN! You have to deliver something for me! uh, please? I'm at Snowdin in front of Papyrus's."  
"Sure I don't mind!" After all helping out his friends was the least he could do, since he would be leaving and still had no idea how to help them. Plus he had burned down her house.  
"Awesome. See ya, punk!" Click.  
"So I guess I have to go all the way back to Snowdin...Ah!" Remember the River person Tsuna walked quickly back to where they were, this was much easier then it would have been, as G1 and G2 were no longer guarding the stairs.

Once he got to the river person They asked before he could open his mouth.  
"Tra la la. Care for a ride?"  
"Yes, can you take me to Snowdin?"  
"Then we're off..."  
Getting on the boat, which then turned into a cat and started running on the water, he looked up when the River person started talking

"Tra la la. Humans, monsters... Flowers."

It didn't take long for them to get off, saying bye, the River person responded with  
"come again some time. Tra la la."

He then walked down and over to find Undyne standing next to Papyrus.

"Hey punk!"  
"HELLO HUMAN!"  
"Hi Undyne, Hi Papyrus."  
"Um, so, I have a favor to ask you."  
"ok."  
"Uuuuh, I... I need you to deliver this letter. To Dr. Alphys. Huh!? Why don't I do it myself...?" Tsuna could feel his face make an expression, but he wasn't sure what.  
"... um. W-well... I-it's kind of personal, but we're friends... so... I'll t-tell you...Hotland SUUUUCKS!!! I don't wanna have to go over there!!!"

"Oh, that makes sense, you didn't really seem to have a good time before... ok, I'll take your letter."  
After taking the letter, and saying goodbye Tsuna went back up to the River person.

"Tra la la. Care for another ride?"  
"Yup, back to HotLand!"  
Tsuna got back on, and they were off, this time the boat did not turn into a cat.

"Tra la la. Hmmm... I should have worn a few million more pairs of pants today."  
"What...?" But no one answered.  
And then they were back in HotLand.

Going up to Alphys door reviled it had no mail slot, so Tusna slid the letter under the door and then knocked on the door, and listioned

(...)

(O-oh n-no, is that another letter...?)

(I don't want to open it...) (C-can't I just slide it back out...?)  
(...)

(N... no... I can't keep doing this.) (I'll read this one.)

(...)

(Um...) (I-it's shut kind of strongly, isn't it?)

(Wait a second...)

Then there was a chainsaw noise and shortly after the door opened.

"Hey, if this is a joke, it's..." and then she looked up at Tsuna and they stared at one another for a moment.

"Oh my god. Did YOU write this letter? It wasn't signed, so, I had no idea who could have... Oh my god. Oh no. That's adorable... And I h-had no idea you, um, wrote that way!"  
Tsuna flinched back and held up his hands, " Hold on there's been a misunderst-" But he was cut off

She looked down as she started to speak again, and didn't seem to notice that she had cut Tsuna off, "It's surprising, too... After all the gross stuff I did... I don't really deserve to be forgiven. Much less, um... This? And so passionately, too."  
And then she looked up, determined, "You know what, okay! I'll do it! It's the least I can do to make it up to you! Y-yeah! Let's go on a date!"

And then she ran back inside. Tsuna knocked on the door while thinking of RUNNING because Undyne was going to be really upset if she found out about this, but running NOW would be rude.

"Uhhh, sorry! I'm still getting dressed!"  
She then came back out in a polka-dot dress.  
"My friend helped me pick out this dress. She's got a great sense of... Um, anyway! Let's do this thing!"  
"Er..ok, so do you wa-"

" H-h-hey, w-w-wait! Actually, we still can't start the date yet!!!"

Tsuna stared up at her because Tsuna had no idea how Dating worked and was mostly going to go with happened with Papyrus when they hung out.

"Umm, I've gotta give you items to raise your affection statistic, first! That'll increase the chance of a successful outcome to the date! Right...? Anyway, d-don't worry! I'm prepared! I-I've been stockpiling gifts in anticipation of a date like this! F-first, I've got..."

She held out some polish, " Some metal armor polish! ...Um, maybe you can't use that. But!!!"

She put the polish away and help out some cream, "I also bought some waterproof cream for your scales! Your, uh... Scales... Uh, well, how about..."  
She put that away too and got out a kit of some kind, " This magical spear repair kit, that I... Um..."

She put that away and looked around awkwardly.

"Hey, let's forget about the items! Let's just start the date!"  
And then they stared at one another for a very long time, Tsuna wasn't sure what to say, despite originally turning around to get some answers, he wasn't really a confrontational person, and if it wasn't for Undyne's letter likely would have never made it back to the lab.

...And Alphys appeared to have been planning to date Undyne, who also seem to want to date Alphys, and hear Tsuna was ruining everything.

...

...

...

...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...

"Uhh... Do you... like... anime...?"  
"Yes!" Tsuna did like anime, and would also be willing to deal with a dog to stop this silence.

"H-hey! Me too!! Hey! Let's!! Go somewhere!!! But where's a good place to go on a date...? ... I've got it!!! Let's go to the garbage dump!!!"

And so they went to the Garbage dump.

"This is where Undyne and I come all the time... We find all sorts of great stuff here. Heh, she's really... Uh... " She pauses and look over past Tsuna, who also turns to look, only to pale because that was for sure Undyne!

"Oh no. That's her over there. I c-can't let her see me on a date with you! Why...? Because, uh... Well... Oh no, here she comes!" So Alphys hides behind a trashcan.

And just in time too, as a second later Undyne walks right next to, and slightly in fount of the garbage can to talk to Tsuna.

"Hey!! There you are!! I, uh, realized if you deliver that thing... It might be a bad idea. So I'm gonna do it!!! Give it to me!!!"

"oh.. i uh, already..."

"Huh!? You don't have it!?Ngggaaahhh!! Have you at least seen her!?"  
"Yes, I have seen her." Tsuna looked at the trashcan but Undyne didn't seem to notice.

" So she's somewhere around here... Thanks. I'll keep looking."  
Once Undyne is gone, Alphys come back from behind the trashcan.

"Oh my god. W... well, I guess it's obvious, huh? I... uh... I really like her. I mean, more than I like other people! I'm sorry. I j-just figured y-you know... It'd be f-fun to go on like a cute, kind of... a pretend date with you? T-to make you feel better? Well, it sounds even worse when I put it like that.

I'm sorry. I messed up again. Undyne's the person I. Um... really want to go on a date with. But, I mean... She's way out of my league. N-not that you aren't, um, cool! B-but... Undyne... She's so confident... And strong... And funny... And I'm just a nobody. A fraud. I'm the royal scientist, but... All I've ever done is hurt, people. I've told her so many lies, she thinks I'm... She thinks I'm a lot cooler than I actually am. If she gets close to me, she'll... She'll find out the truth about me. What should I do?"

"You should tell her the truth." And Hopefully get together, making Tsuna a proper matchmaker, as that will have been Two couples he would have had a hand in making happen.

"The truth...? But if I tell her that, she'll hate me. Isn't it better this way? To live a lie where both people are happy... Or a truth where neither of us are? They say "be yourself". But I really don't like who "myself" is. I'd rather just be whatever makes people like me. Eheheh... No, you're right. Every day I'm scared... Scared what will happen if people learn the truth on their own. They'll all get hurt because of me... But how can I tell UNDYNE the tr... truth? I d-don't have the confidence... I'm going to mess it up! How can I practice!?"

"Um...oh! We'll roleplay!" Anything to get another couple that loves each other together!

"... That actually sounds kind of fun! OK, which one of us will be Undyne?"

"I'll be Undyne."

"Oh. Right. Obviously. Ehehe. Ahem. H-hi Undyne... H-how are you doing today?"

"I'm Fine."

"Uhhh, so I'd like to, um, talk to you about something."

Wanting to move this along, and feeling that it would be faster this way, Tsuna went with the soap operas (That he didn't watch) did and said, "Then she Kisses you."  
And watched Alphys turn bright red.

"WH-WHAT!? UNDYNE WOULD NEVER, UH... ... ...  
I kiss her back... S... softly... I... l-look gently into her eyes...  
I START HOLLERING!! UNDYNE!! I LOVE YOU!! UNDYNE!!! KISS ME AGAIN, UNDYNE!!!"  
Wow...and then! Undyne appeared. Soap operas were obviously the inspiration he should use for his future as a matchmaker.

"WHAT did you just say?" Undyne appeared shocked.

"U... Undyne! I... was... just..." ALphys appeared nervous.

"Hey, woah, wait a second! Your outfit's really cute! What's the occasion? ...wait a second. Are you two... On a date?" Now she seemed mad, and Tsuna took a few steps back in case he needed to run.  
"UHHH, YES! I mean, UHHH NO! I mean, actually, we were only romantically roleplaying as you!" And Alphys only makes it worse.

"WHAT???"

" I MEAN!!! I mean... Undyne... I... I've been lying to you!"

"WHAT??? ABOUT WHAT???" Yes Alphys, about what?

"About... well... everything!" Alphys walked toward Undyne, " I told you that seaweed is like... scientifically important... Really, I just... I just use it to make ice cream! And those human history books I keep reading... Those are just dorky comic books! And the history movies... those... Those are just... uh... anime! They aren't real! And that time I told you I was busy with work on the phone... I... I was just eating frozen yogurt in my pajamas! That time I..."

"Alphys."

" I... I just wanted to impress you! I just wanted you to think I was smart and cool. That I wasn't some... nerdy loser."

"Alphys" Undyne knealed slightly.

"Undyne, I... I really think you're neat, OK... "

"Alphys" Undyne was now on her knees, holding Alphys....

Undyne then hefts Alphys up and throws her into the garbage can.

"I... think you're neat too, I guess. But, you've gotta realize... Most of what you said really doesn't matter to me. I don't care if you're watching kid cartoons or reading history books. To me, ALL of that stuff is just NERDY CRAP! What I like about you is that you're PASSIONATE! You're ANALYTICAL!! It doesn't matter what it is! YOU CARE ABOUT IT!! 100-PERCENT!! AT MAXIMUM POWER!!! ...so, you don't have to lie to me. I don't want you to have to lie to anyone anymore. Alphys... I want to help you become happy with who you are! And I know just the training you need to do that!"

ALphys peeked out of the trashcan, blushing.

"Undyne...you....Y-you're gonna train me...?"

"Nah, I'm gonna get Papyrus to do it." Papyrus then slowly rose from the trash where a shirt that said 'JOGboy' and a headband.  
" GET THOSE BONES SHAKIN'!!! IT'S TIME TO JOG 100 LAPS, HOOTING ABOUT HOW GREAT WE ARE!!!"  
"Ready? I'm about to start the timer! "  
"U-Undyne... I'll do my best...!" ANd the Papyrus and Alphys ran off, Alphys still in the trashcan.

Once they were gone, Undyne immediately started freaking out, picking up Tsuna and shaking him.

"She was kidding, right!? Those cartoons... those comics... Those are still REAL, right!? ANIME'S REAL, RIGHT?!?!"

Thinking about everything that had happened to him since he had fallen down and could only answer one way.

"Anime is real."

"HA HA HA! I KNEW IT!!! GIGANTIC SWORDS!!! MAGICAL PRINCESSES! HERE I COME!!!! "  
She took a breath and calmed down, "Uhh, thanks for taking care of Alphys. I didn't get to say what I wanted to, but... Things seem like they're going to get better for her. Well, I gotta go catch up with them! Later." And then she ran off to go catch up with them, giving Tsuna no catch to say goodbye, and also, most importantly.

NOT GETTING TOGETHER!

oh well, Tsuna still had some time, and if he found a way to free the monsters, he'd have even more!

So Tsuna walked once more out of the garbage dump, wondering if he would see the other running.  
Once he's at the Exit/Entrance of the Garbage dump he gets a phone call from Papyrus.

"HOWDY!"  
"Hello Papyrus, hows the run?"  
"IF IT ISN'T MY GOOD FRIEND, WHO TRUSTS ME. THIS IS PAPYRUS, YOUR ALSO MUTUAL FRIEND. ALPHYS AND I FINISHED OUR TRAINING EARLY. VERY EARLY. SO I SENT HER HOME. VERY HOME. UH... NOW. I FEEL STRONGLY AND FOR NO APPARENT REASON. YOU SHOULD ALSO GO... THERE. TO HER. LAB... HOUSE. I HAVE ONLY GOOD FEELINGS ABOUT THIS. GOODBYE."  
ohhh-k? That was sort of weird. So Tsuna needed to get the lab/house, and quickly. Putting his phone away, Tsuna started to run.


	10. True Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna goes to the true lab, what will happen there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this chapter or most of the next, but nothing I do makes them better to me, so I've decided to just go ahead with them because people shouldn't have to keep waiting - if you are waiting.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm just really bad at any kind of fighting.

Apon entering the lab, Tsuna looks around but does not see Alphys.

The bathroom door is open and there's a note on the floor.

The Note is really hard to read because of the handwriting, but Tsuna tries his best to read it.

\Hey. Thanks for all your help back there. You guys... Your support really means a lot to me. But... As difficult as it is to say this... You guys alone can't magically make my problems go away. I want to be a better person. I don't want to be afraid anymore. And for that to happen, I have to be able to face my own mistakes. I'm going to start doing that now.  
I want to be clear. This isn't anyone else's problem but mine. But if you don't ever hear from me again... If you want to know "the truth", enter the door to the north of this note. You all at least deserve to know what I did.\

So...Tsuna goes into the bathroom and is shocked to find that it isn't a bathroom at all! It's an elevator!

The door closes and the elevator starts to go down before it starts shaking and an alarm going off.

Tsuna falls to the floor, and put his hands over his head, he can't tell if he's trembling or if its just the elevator

"WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!"

The elevator than breaks completely and sends him screaming into the under-underground. when everything comes to a stop he slowly stops shaking, and then lefts his head to look around, please to find that he hadn't died. The lights are off, but the door is slightly open, giving some light. Tsuna, seeing no other option get up and goes forward to squeeze through the gap in the door. He was worried about Alphys, even if he had been annoyed that she had lied to him, he still thought of her as a friend, and didn't want anything to happen to her.

Walking down the rundown and dark hallway, he found some monitors on the wall, going up to them made them light up, Curious Tsuna starts reading.

[Entry 1: This is it. Time to do what the King has asked me to do. I will create the power to free us all. I will unleash the power of the SOUL.]

[Entry 2: The barrier is locked by SOUL power... Unfortunately, this power cannot be recreated artificially. SOUL power can only be derived from what was once living. So, to create more, we will have to use what we have now... The SOULs of monsters.]

[Entry 3: But extracting a SOUL from a living monster would require incredible power... Besides being impractical, doing so would instantly destroy the SOUL's host. And, unlike the persistent SOULs of humans... The SOULs of most monsters disappear immediately upon death. If only I could make a monster's SOUL last...]

[Entry 5: Using the blueprints, I've extracted it from the human SOULs. I believe this is what gives their SOULs the strength to persist after death. The will to keep living... The resolve to change fate. Let's call this power... "Determination."]

Walking around some more, not sure where to go, he found a note that said \ "elevator...lost power..." "...enter the center door..."\ Some words were missing but it seemed to say that Tsuna should go through the large door nearby, unfortunately, it seemed to be locked with four locks of different colors.

Next to the door was another monitor

[Entry 6: ASGORE asked everyone outside the city for monsters that had "fallen down". Their bodies came in today. They're still comatose... And soon, they'll all turn into dust. But what happens if I inject "determination" into them? If their SOULS persist after they perish, then... Freedom will be closer than we thought.]

Walking some more leads Tsuna to room with some kind of operating tables, they were sticky. There was also another monitor

[Entry 9: things aren't going well. none of the bodies have turned into dust, so I can't get the SOULs. I told the families that I would give them the dust back for the funerals. people are starting to ask me what's happening. what do I do?]

 

At the other end of the room is another door, and some sinks, two of the sinks did not turn on, but one did, and coming out of it was a white blob....that grew large and turned into one of the scariest monsters Tsuna had seen thus far. there were three of them and they appeared to be made of six faces in an oval, a bone, and a nondescript wisp. He could hear strange phone like noises coming from them, so grasping and holding up his phone he could hear them talk through it.

"Come join the fun."  
"It's a real get together."  
"Become one of us! "

Tsuna shook his head "I'm sorry, I cant join you."

 

"That's a shame."  
"Become one of us!"  
"Oh well."

They then went back up the drain, leaving Tsuna to sink down to his knees and shack for a moment, freaked out and scared.

After getting over his minor panic attack Tsuna took a deep breath and stood back up. Looking back at the sink revealed a red key, which Tsun quickly picked up and went through the door, it had a red lock, putting the key in and it lit up, turning Tsuna went to go look for another key somewhere else.

Another room had many beds and a dog bowl. Staring at one of the beds that had its cover pulled down, Tsuna felt the however long he had been awake pull on him, looking around and seeing, and more importantly, feeling nothing dangerous around, Tsuna got on the bed and quickly fell asleep

 

 

/////  
///////  
////////  
///////  
//////  
////  
|||  
|||  
|||  
|||   
|||   
|||   
|||   
|||   
|||   
|||   
|||   
|||   
|||  
|||  
|||  
|||

 

Waking up an unknown amount of time later Tsuna was shocked to see that he had been tucked into bed. Slightly unnerved but well rested Tsuna got up, stretched and started moving.

The next hallway is lined with pots of those ubiquitous golden flowers and mirrors mounted on the walls. It also has more monitors.

 

[Entry 12: nothing is happening. I don't know what to do. I'll just keep injecting everything with "determination". I want this to work.]

[Entry 13: one of the bodies opened its eyes.]

[Entry 14: Everyone that had fallen down... ...has woken up. They're all walking around and talking like nothing is wrong. I thought they were goners...?]

[Entry 7: We'll need a vessel to wield the monster SOULs when the time comes. After all, a monster cannot absorb the SOULs of other monsters. Just as a human cannot absorb a human SOUL... So then... What about something that's neither human nor monster?]

[Entry 10: experiments on the vessel are a failure. it doesn't seem to be any different from the control cases. whatever. they're a hassle to work with anyway. the seeds just stick to you, and won't let go...]

 

Tsuna keeps walking down the hallway of mirrors until another strange and terrifying monster appeared. 

The nightmare monster appeared to be made of Whimsalot, Astigmatism and Final Froggit, it was horrifying.

"God your scary" Slips out before Tsuna can stop himself, praying that it hadn't heard Tsuna stares up at the Monster.

The monster summons some ... magic claylike monster, that then has its head eating by butterflies, leaving Tsuna to stare in terror, sure that he would forever have nightmares about this.

"Please...please stop." Tsuna does not notice in his terror the small flames licking up his hand and arms. The monster does.

"Someone finally gets it."  
"Courage..."  
"Ribbit ribbit."

It disappears, Tsuna shudders for a while, blinking tears out of his eyes, scared beyond all belief, but knowing he could not stop, he continued on.

 

One hallway has a thrashing tentacle creature behind a curtain. It moves faster and faster as Tsuna approaches, but knowing that he needed to find the key he kept going, but when he opened the curtain, nothing is there but the green key.

The next room has a large...skull? like machine taking up most of the room, trying to go around it leads to Tsuna meeting another of the strange horrifying monsters.

The monster smells like sweet lemons and looks like many other monsters Tsuna had met before, just like the last scary monster... Before Tsuna can think to do anything, The Lemon smelling monster ...speaks.

"Welcome to my special hell."  
"Welcome to my special hell."  
"Welcome to my special hell."  
"Welcome to my special hell."  
"Welcome to my special hell."  
"Welcome to my special hell."  
"Welcome to my special hell."  
"Welcome to my special hell."  
"Welcome to my special hell."  
"Welcome to my special hell."  
"Welcome to my special hell."  
"Welcome to my special hell."

Tsuna stares at the monster, still unsure what to do, The Sweet Lemon thing trys to bite Tsuna, making him dance backward to avoid it. Staring at the body he thinks of Aaron, and decided to try something, and Flexes his arms, the monsters muscles shake.

It roars at Tsuna and tries to bite him again, making him run around to avoid it, as he does not want to be bit. It speaks once again.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"  
"Do you think I'm pretty?"  
"Do you think I'm pretty?"  
"Do you think I'm pretty?"  
"Do you think I'm pretty?"  
"Do you think I'm pretty?"  
"Do you think I'm pretty?"  
"Do you think I'm pretty?"  
"Do you think I'm pretty?"  
"Do you think I'm pretty?"  
"Do you think I'm pretty?"  
"Do you think I'm pretty?"

Tsuna stares, and to calm himself down, hums Shyren's song. The monster shakes... and then seems to calm down. 

It tells Tsuna that it Remembers and then goes away. Leaving Tsuna alone with the giant Skull thing. 

Walking he finds two more monitors and a door, the monitors read;

[Entry 15: Seems like this research was a dead end... But at least we got a happy ending out of it...? I sent the SOULS and the vessel back to ASGORE. And I called all of the families and told them everyone's alive. I'll send everyone back tomorrow. :)]

[Entry 16: no No NO NO NO NO NO]

The room has a TV and some videotapes. Feeling his curiosity flare up again, Tsuna grabbed the tapes in order and put them in, they were all blanked screen, but Tsuna could clearly hear the audio.

 

==================================================  
Video 1: Psssst. Gorey, wake up.  
Mmm? What is it, dear? ...err, and why do you have that video camera?  
Shush! I want to get your reaction. Gorey, dearest. What is my favorite vegetable?  
Hmmm... Carrots, right?  
No no no! My FAVORITE vegetable is... eda-MOM-e. ...get it???  
...go back to bed, dear.  
No no!! Not yet! Hee hee hee. Now, if I were a dog, what breed of dog would I be?  
Hmmm... I don't know, honey. What kind of dog would you be?  
I would be... A MOMERANIAN.  
Hohohoho! You sure are excited to have this child. You know, if you keep making jokes like this... One day, you could be... ...a famous MOMedian.  
...Well, I am going to bed.  
Hey! Come on, Tori! That was funny!  
Hahaha, I know. I am just teasing you. Goodnight, dear.  
Goodnight, honey.  
...Oh dear, perhaps it is too dark in here for the video to come out...

===================================================

Video 2: Okay, Chara, are you ready? Do your creepy face! AHHHHH!! Hee hee hee! Oh! Wait! I had the lens cap on... What!? You're not gonna do it again...?

======================================================

Video 3: Howdy, Chara! Smile for the camera! Ha, this time I got YOU! I left the cap on... ON PURPOSE! Now you're smiling for noooo reason! Hee hee hee! What? Oh yeah, I remember. When we tried to make a butterscotch pie for Dad, right? The recipe asked for cups of butter... But we accidentally put in buttercups instead. Yeah! Those flowers got him really sick. I felt so bad. We made Mom really upset. I should have laughed it off like you did... Um, anyway, where are you going with this? Huh? Turn off the camera...? OK. 

=============================================================

 

Video 4: I... I don't like this idea, Chara. Wh... what? N-no, I'm not... ...big kids don't cry. Yeah, you're right. No! I'd never doubt you, Chara... Never! Y... yeah! We'll be strong! We'll free everyone. I'll go get the flowers.

===================================================

 

Video 5: Chara... Can you hear me? We want you to wake up... Chara! You have to stay determined! You can't give up... You are the future of humans and monsters... 

===========================================

Video 5 continues: ...Psst... Chara... Please... wake up... I don't like this plan anymore. I... I... ...no, I said... I said I'd never doubt you. Six, right? We just have to get six... And we'll do it together, right?

=================================================

Tsuna looked down after the fifth video, the bad feeling he had had ever since entering the place just increased tenfold, and it made him feel a little sick, taking a deep breath he put the videos back and read the monitor in the room

[Entry 4: I've been researching humans to see if I can find any info about their SOULS. I ended up snooping around the castle... And found these weird tapes. I don't feel like ASGORE's watched them... I don't think he should.]

Sighing he left the room.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

The next room he found himself in was filled with smoke, walking blindly forward the smoke lightened some and he could see some a switch, flipping it turned the fans on, and the smoke was sucked up, once all the smoke was gone, it was just Tsuna and a... Dog Blob monster.

...

And Tsuna just couldn't bring up the terror he normally felt when dealing with dogs, let alone Blob monster dogs twice Tsuna size...But honestly? 

Watching that Clayman thing have its head consumed by butterflies was so much worse than this, then Anything Tsuna had ever seen before.

So Tsuna took another breath, and another, and did not hyperventilate, and instead thought about how the other dog were, and what he could do to make it go away... and the only thing all of the other dog monsters liked was...

Tsuna raised his hand, and slowly inched closer to the dog blob, and when he was close enough, but his hand down, lifted it back up and put it down again, petting the dog blob.

After petting it the thing convulses rapidly... then calms down. | It rests quietly on his lap for a moment... | Zzzzz... | Suddenly, it shoots away and crawls wildly on the walls! the dog blob started striking the wall with its claws.

Tsuna stared the fear still creeping along his back, even if it still wasn't as much as the butterfly head eating awfulness he had to watch, it was still very bad.

Not sure what else to do Tsuna takes his frying pan and throws it toward the monster, but misses, the Dog Blob looks at the pan for a moment before bringing it back to him... Proudly? Getting an idea Tsuna repeats the process a few times. And each time it brings back the pan eventually it got very tired... It leans its dripping, amorphous body on him...

Not sure what else to do, he pets it once more and It starts to generate a strange Froth, But it's not attacking so Tsuna keeps petting, eventually, it seems to fall asleep. Tsuna waits a moment before getting up, and he keeps breathing, as steadily as he can.

With the ventilation system on, the room is clear of smoke. So Tsuna looks around and sees more monitors, not really wanting to read anymore, but determined to find out all he can in hopes of a clue, read he does.

[Entry 11: now that Mettatons made it big, he never talks to me anymore. ...except to ask when I'm going to finish his body. but I'm afraid if I finish his body, he won't need me anymore... then we'll never be friends ever again. ...not to mention, every time I try to work on it, I just get really sweaty...]

[Entry 19: the families keep calling me to ask when everyone is coming home. what am I supposed to say? I don't even answer the phone anymore.]

[Entry 21: I spend all my time at the garbage dump now it's my element]

 

Walking by some fridges, Tsuna wishes he could say he was surprised when the one that was Shaking turned out to not be a monster, instead one other still one does...and the moster....looks an awful lot like Snowdrake....(who lost his mother)

She looked like a melting Snowdrake, mixed with some other monsters....and she looked...

So...

So...

So ...

 

....Sad

It launched some small snow crystals at him, but they don't even come close. Tsuna stares at the monster with sad eyes, and thinks of Snowdrake, who told nothing but snow and ice-based puns, and decided to do the same

"I-Ice simply have no idea." Tsuna did not know many puns, let alone ice and snow based ones.

"haha...i...remem...ber"

"er...um...Ice to meet you?" Tsuna really wished he could think of better puns.

"haha...thank....you...." and then she seemed to melt away. leaving a blue key.

The only key left was the yellow key....where could it be? 

So Tsuna went around trying to find the yellow key, using the green and blue keys when he found their locks.

____________________

Eventually, mostly thanks to the voice in his head, Tsuna found the Yellow key in one of the bed from where he slept earlier. Going to the yellow lock he found earlier, he then headed for the center door.

Going through the door led Tsuna to a machine that seemed to control the elevator's power, but before he could turn it one he felt his neck tingle and turned around quickly to find the monster from earlier all advancing on him, baking up the machine Tsuna had no idea what to do.

 

"Hey! Stop!!"

 

Tsuna had never been more thankful in his life. Alphys was there, and the monsters seemed to listen to her.

"I got you guys some food, okay!?" The monsters leave the room, to go eat he guessed.

"Sorry about that... They get kind of sassy when they don't get fed on time. Anyway! The power went out, and I've been trying to turn it back on! But it seems like you were one step ahead of me. This was probably just a big inconvenience for you..."

"It was ...no problem, I was worried about you."

" I appreciate that you came here to back me up! As I said, I was afraid I might... not come back... But it's not because of these guys or anything! I was just worried I would be too afraid... To tell the truth... That I might run away, or do something...Cowardly"

"I understand...could you... I mean..." Tsuna trailed off. He still had Many questions, but he wasn't sure how to Ask any of them. he looked up when he heard Alphys sigh.

"Uh... I... I suppose I owe you an explanation. As you probably know, ASGORE asked me to study the nature of SOULs. During my research, I isolated a power I called "determination". I injected it into dying monsters so their SOULs would last after death. But the experiment failed. You see, unlike humans', monsters' bodies don't have enough physical matter to take those concentrations of "determination". Their bodies started to melt and lost what physicality they had. Pretty soon, all of the test subjects had melted together into... Those. Seeing them like this, I knew... I couldn't tell their families about it. 

I couldn't tell anyone about it. No matter how much everyone was asking me. And I was too afraid to do any more work, knowing everything I'd done so far had been such a horrific failure."

She shook her head a looked away before sighing again and making herself face Tsuna.

"...but now. Now, I've changed my mind about all this. I'm going to tell everyone what I've done. ...It's going to be hard. Being honest... Believing in myself... I'm sure there will be times where I'll struggle. I'm sure there will be times where I screw up again. But knowing, deep down, that I have friends to fall back on...  
I know it'll be a lot easier to stand on my own. Thank you."

The monsters came back into the room and Alphys looked at them.

"Come on, guys." And then they left, presumably to go tell the monsters families.

As he left he saw two more monitors.

 

[Entry 8: I've chosen a candidate. I haven't told ASGORE yet because I want to surprise him with it... In the center of his garden, there's something special. The first golden flower, that grew before all the others. The flower from the outside world. It appeared just before the queen left. I wonder... What happens when something without a SOUL gains the will to live?]

[Entry 18: the flower's gone.]

Tsuna goes into the elevator, it then closes on its own and starts freaking out, going up very fast. When it comes to a nerve breaking stop Tsuna Steps out into a monotone brick hallway, looking at the elevator finds it closed and guarded with vines.

Tsuna walks down the hallway and comes to a house that looks almost exactly like Toriel's house. Walking in he sees a chain with a lock and note. The note on the locks says to go find the keys and come meet the writer in the garden.

So he walks around the house to find the keys, which he does, and he sees a mirror and is shocked to find that he has changed. 

Oh his hair is still brown and spiky and uncontrollable, and he's still short and pale....but his eyes are not brown anymore, no, now they are Orange....but Tsuna can't help but think that This is better...That this is more him than his reflection was before.

Keys in hand he goes back to the lock, then goes down the stairs, but this corridor is lined with monsters, warily Tsuna makes his way, but the monsters don't attack, they only tell him a story.

Froggit: A long time ago, a human fell into the RUINS.  
Froggit2: Injured by its fall, the human called out for help.

Whimsun: ASRIEL, the king's son, heard the human's call.

Whimsun2: He brought the human back to the castle.

Moldsmal: Over time, ASRIEL and the human became like siblings.

Moldsmal2: The King and Queen treated the human child as their own.

Moldsmal3: The underground was full of hope.

Migosp: Then... One day...

Migosp2: The human became very ill.

Vegetoid: The sick human had only one request.

Vegetoid2: To see the flowers from their village.

Vegetoid3: But there was nothing we could do.

Loox: The next day.

Loox2: The next day.

Loox: ...

Loox2: The human died.

Snowdrake: ASRIEL, wracked with grief, absorbed the human's SOUL.

Snowdrake2: He transformed into a being with incredible power.

Ice Cap: With the human SOUL, ASRIEL crossed through the barrier.

Ice Cap2: He carried the human's body into the sunset.

Dummy: Back to the village of the humans.

Woshua: ASRIEL reached the center of the village.

Woshua2: There, he found a bed of golden flowers.

Woshua3: He carried the human onto it.

Shyren: Suddenly, screams rang out.

Shyren: The villagers saw ASRIEL holding the human's body.

Shyren: They thought that he had killed the child.

Dummy: The humans attacked him with everything they had.

Dummy2: He was struck with blow after blow.

Dummy3: ASRIEL had the power to destroy them all.

Knightknight: But...

Madjick: ASRIEL did not fight back.

Knightknight: Clutching the human...

Madjick: ASRIEL smiled, and walked away.

Final Froggit: Wounded, ASRIEL stumbled home.

Final Froggit2: He entered the castle and collapsed.

Final Froggit3: His dust spread across the garden.

Whimsalot: The kingdom fell into despair.

Whimsalot2: The king and queen had lost two children in one night.

Whimsalot3: The humans had once again taken everything from us.

Astigmatism: The king decided it was time to end our suffering.

Astigmatism2: Every human who falls down here must die.

Astigmatism3: With enough souls, we can shatter the barrier forever.

Loox: It's not long now.

Moldsmal: King ASGORE will let us go.

Loox: King ASGORE will give us hope.

Migosp: King ASGORE will save us all.

Pyrope: You should be smiling, too.

Vulkin: Aren't you excited?

Vulkin2: Aren't you happy?

Froggit: You're going to be free.

Tsuna walked into a golden hallway, he looked around in awe, and then kept marching forward.

 

He finds Asgore in a garden of yellow flowers.

"Dum, dee dum... Oh? Is someone there? Just a moment! I have almost finished watering these flowers. ...Here we are!" He Turns around.  
"Howdy! How can I...oh." He is visibly taken aback when he sees Tsuna.

"I so badly want to say, 'would you like a cup of tea?' But... You know how it is. Nice day today, huh? Birds are singing, flowers are blooming... Perfect weather for a game of catch... You know what we must do. When you are ready, come to the next room."  
Tsuna fallows Asgore into a grey hallway, with a light at the end.

"This is the barrier...This is what keeps us all trapped underground. ... If... If by chance you have any unfinished business... Please do what you must."

Tsuna shakes his head, he only needs to get home, he had not found a way to free the monsters, and there was no need to put off the inevitable. 

Asgore brings up seven containers, Five with human souls.

"It was nice to meet you human." And then before Asgore could do anything, a ball of fire knocks him away, making Tsuan blink in bemusement, and then grin, because Toriel is here.

"What a miserable creature, torturing such a poor, innocent, youth..."

Tsuna could only laugh, overcome with relief to see Toriel again.

"Do not be afraid, my child. It is I, TORIEL, your friend, and guardian. At first, I thought I would let you make your journey alone... But I could not stop worrying about you. Your adventure must have been so treacherous. ...and ultimately, it would burden you with a horrible choice. To leave this place, you would have to take the life of another person. You would have to defeat ASGORE. However... I realized... I cannot allow that. It is not right to sacrifice someone simply to let someone leave here. Is that not what I have been trying to prevent this whole time?So, for now, let us suspend this battle. As terrible as ASGORE is, he deserves mercy, too."

Asgor looked near tears, "Tori... You came back...!"

Toriel however, did not, "Do not "Tori" me, Dreemurr! You pathetic whelp. If you really wanted to free our kind... You could have got through the barrier after you got ONE SOUL, taken six SOULs from the humans, then come back and freed everyone peacefully.But instead, you made everyone live in despair... Because you would rather wait here, meekly hoping another human never comes."

"... ...Tori... You're right... I am a miserable creature... ...but, do you think we can at least be friends again?"

"NO, Asgore." 

And now The king of monsters was just flat out crying.

AND then UNDYNE Shows up!

"Nobody fight each other!!! Everyone's gonna make friends, or else I'll...!! I'll... ..."

"Hello. I am TORIEL. Are you the human's friend? It is nice to meet you."

"Uh, yeah...? Nice to meet you!" Undyne goes up to stand next to Asgore, "Hey ASGORE, is that your ex? Jeez. That's rough, buddy."

 

Its only moments later that Alphys also busts through the doorway, she's looking down and starts talking without looking at anyone

"H-hey! Nobody hurt each other!... ..."

She is interrupted by Toriel, causing her to look up in shock, clearly having no idea who Torial even is.

"Oh! Are you another friend? I am TORIEL. Hello!"

"Uh, h-h-hi!" She then shuffles over to Undyne, whispering to her, presumably asking who Torial is.

"HEY! NOBODY FIGHT ANYONE!" Then Papyrus comes in, " IF ANYONE FIGHTS ANYONE...! THEN I'LL!!! BE FORCED!!! TO ASK UNDYNE FOR HELP!!!"

"Hello" Toral seems very happy to meet all these new people.

"OH! HELLO, YOUR MAJESTY!" Papyrus then comes to Tsuna, whispering loudly, "PSST! HEY, HUMAN... DID ASGORE SHAVE...? AND... CLONE HIMSELF????"

It's not long after that sans comes in, from the side that had no doorway! Saying. "hey guys...what's up?"

Torial seems to recognize sans and goes to stand next to him.

"That voice...!! Hello. I think we may know each other?"

"oh hey... i recognize your voice, too. " sans also seems slightly shocked to hear Torial's voice.

"Toriel seems absolutely delighted to see sans, Asgore does not, "I am TORIEL. So nice to meet you"

"the name's sans. and, uh, same." sans winked.

"Oh! Wait, then...! This must be your brother, Papyrus! Greetings, Papyrus! It is so nice to finally meet you! Your brother has told me so much about you."

"WOWIE... I CAN'T BELIEVE ASGORE'S CLONE KNOWS WHO I AM!! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!!!!!" We would need to explain this to him later.

Toriel gets a sly look on her face, "Hey, Papyrus... What does a skeleton tile his roof with?" 

"HMMM... SNOW-PROOF ROOF TILES???"

"No, silly! A skeleton tiles his roof with... SHIN-gles!!!"

Papyrus now looked very frustrated, "I CHANGED MY MIND!!! THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!"

Sans and Toriel share a satisfied look.

And whilst this was going on, Undyne and Alphys are trying comfort Asgore.

"Come on, ASGORE! It's gonna be OK! There are plenty of fish in the sea..."

"Y-yeah, ASGORE!! Undyne's totally right about that fish thing! S-sometimes you've just got to, uh... S-stop going after furry boss monsters and, uh... J-just get to know a really cute fish...?"

Undyne stares at Alphys for a moment, prompting Alphys to continue with, " ...It's a metaphor."

Undyne then smiles, very pleased, "Well. I think it's a good analogy."

"OH MY GOD!" Mettaton walks by, but stops a moment pointing at Alphys and Undyne with his leg, "WILL YOU TWO JUST SMOOCH ALREADY!? THE AUDIENCE IS DYING FOR SOME ROMANTIC ACTION!!!"

Undyne then gets flustered and starts yelling at Mettaton, who is already walking away.

" HEY, SHUT UP!!! Man, the nerve of that guy! Right, Alphys!?? ... Uh, Alphys?"

Alphys, however, is surprisingly calm, and now has a steely determent look in her eyes, "... No. He's right. LET'S DO IT. "

Undyne looks shocked and very pleased, "?????????????? Well??? Uh??? I guess??? If you want to??? Then????? Don't hold anything back!!!"

They then start to, Very awkwardly lean into one another, but they are stopped from kissing by Toriel getting between them saying, 

"Not in front of the Child!"

Everyone gathers around Tsuna, and then Toriel starts talking.

"My child, it seems as if you must stay here for a while. But looking at all the great friends you have made... I think... I think you will be happy here."

Tsuna did not reply, he could not stay here, that would mean leaving his mother to be alone, but he was unsure how to tell this to his friends, and he didn't want to kill anyone and take their souls so that he could leave, he really was at a loss for what to do.

It is at that moments that Alpyes decides to ask Papyrus a question.

"H-hey, that reminds me. Papyrus... YOU called everyone here, right? Well, besides, uh, her. Uh, anyway, if I got here before you, how did you know how to call everybody?"

"LET'S JUST SAY... A TINY FLOWER HELPED ME."

"A tiny... flower?"

And then large vines came and wrapped around everyone, the vines seemed to be draining them of there energy.

And then Flowey popped out of the ground.

"You IDIOTS. While you guys were having your little pow-wow... I took the human SOULs! And now, not only are THOSE under my power... But all of your FRIENDS' SOULS are gonna be mine, too! Hee hee hee. And you know what the best part is? It's all your fault. It's all because you MADE THEM love you. All the time you spent listening to them... Encouraging them... Caring for them... Without that, they wouldn't have come here. And now, with their souls and the humans' together... I will achieve my REAL FORM. "

"Please stop this, We don't need to fight, and no one needs to be hurt, please..."

Flowey just looks at Tsuna for a moment before continuing.

"Listen. If you DO defeat me, I'll give you your "happy ending". I'll bring your friends back. I'll destroy the barrier. Everyone will finally be satisfied."

 

...

 

"But that WON'T happen. You...! I'll keep you here no matter what! " And then the vines tightened around Tsuna's friends, And bullets surrounded Tsuna. Not seeing any way to go, Tsuna braced himself for pain. 

Tsuna is hit over and over, and it hurts, but he's not going to back down, and the flames start building up again.

But then a ring of fireballs surrounds Tsuna, stopping the next wave of bullets. The fire is familiar, and Tsuna looks up at Toriel.

"Do not be afraid, my child... No matter what happens, we will always be there to protect you!"

Flowey tries to hit Tsuna again, but this time a bone and a spear come to protect him.

Papyrus, Undyne, and sans protected him.

"THAT'S RIGHT, HUMAN! YOU CAN WIN!! JUST DO WHAT I WOULD DO... BELIEVE IN YOU!!"

"Hey! Human! If you got past ME, you can do ANYTHING! So don't worry! We're with you all the way!"

"huh? you haven't beaten this guy yet? come on, this weirdo's got nothin' on you."

Flowey tries to hit Tsuna Again, and once again he is blocked, this time by more Fireballs and some lightning.

"Technically, it's impossible for you to beat him... B-but... Somehow, I know you can do it!"

"Human, for the future of humans and monsters...! You have to stay determined...!"

And then from the doorway come even more monsters. Snowdrake, Shyren, Vulkin, Monster Kid -- in a not-yet-seen in-battle sprite -- Muffet, G1, Froggit, and Greater Dog all crowd in to support Tsuna.

And for a moment Flowey seems genuinely upset, but this changes quickly, and Tsuna didn't really trust his upset expression in the first place.

"Urrrgh... NO! Unbelievable! This can't be happening! You... YOU...!"

And then he G.R.I.N.S

"I can't believe you're all so STUPID. ALL OF YOU SOULS ARE MINE!!!"

There is a bright Flash of Light, and when Tsuna's vision clears all the monsters are gone, leaving only one unknown monster that is around the same size as Tsuna.

He's white, with a striped longsleeved shirt, and he looks like...

But then who is he?  
...  
...  
...  
".... Asriel?"

He does not look at Tsuna, he flexes, " Finally. I was so tired of being a flower.", And turns experimentally, before turning to look at Tsuna.

"Howdy! It's me," He turns into a large adult Monsterus version of himself, "ASRIEL DREEMURR"


	11. THE END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna fights Asrial and gets to go home.

The room was cast in Blue and Purple lights, and Asriel had lights surrounding him seemingly coming from inside him. When he moved he left an afterimage of Rainbows.

Tsuna then had to dodge and dance and weave to avoid magic Stars, Lightning, and Asriel's Swords. While this Dance of someone attacking and the other avoiding commences, Asriel talks.

"You know... I don't care about destroying this world anymore. After I defeat you and gain total control over the timeline... I just want to reset everything. All your progress... Everyone's memories. I'll bring them all back to zero! Then we can do everything ALL over again. And you know what the best part of all this is? You'll DO it. And then you'll lose to me again. And again. And again!!! Because you want a "happy ending." Because you "love your friends." Because you "never give up. Because you want to go home" Isn't that delicious? Your "determination." The power that let you get this far... It's gonna be your downfall! Now, ENOUGH messing around! It's time to purge this timeline once and for all!

And then Asriel makes a black hole, And Tsuna, Tsuna who had had flames flickering up and around his body during the constant dodging, getting stronger and stronger each time he was hit.

He keeps running, not noticing the flames getting stronger and stronger.

Asriel does stop the black hole eventually and then he grows wings, Tsuna tries to take a step, but finds he can not move.

Asriel send strange ghost things at him, and Tsuna can not dodge, and he keeps getting hurt, and it's not long before Tsuna falls.

...

And

...

Then

...

Something

...

Breaks.

 

And Tsuna burst into bright, violent, clear orange flames. He still can't move, but he is no longer on the verge of death, and he floats there in the dark nothing that has been left in the wake of Asriels Blackhole.

They both floated there, Asriel staring at the glowing flames wrapped around Tsuna body, and Tsuna strangely calm, He still couldn't move, and everything was gone...

But he could still fix this. The voice told him so.

Looking at Asriel, Tsuna reached with his flames until he found something familiar, and then he pulled.

He pulls with his flames and determination until he gets them back, and with a flash Toriel, Asgore, Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus, and Sans are there, unconscious but alive, floating in the nothing...But there was still something else.

From what he had learned the reason Asriel was like this was because he had lost his Soul, but before, before the pain and death and Soullessness, Asriel was a good person.

And Tsuna was going to save them too.

Tsuna breaks free of the bonds stopping him, he uses his flames to propel himself to Asriel, where he then hugs him, enveloping him in his flames. 

"Huh? What are you doing...? Wh... what did you do...? What's this feeling...? What's happening to me? No! NO! I don't need ANYONE! STOP IT! Get away from me! Do you hear me!? I'll tear you apart!"

Asriel trys to hit Tsuna, to make him let go. But Tsuna Refuses.

He keeps trying, and trying to make Tsuna go away, to stop, but Tsuna does not.

And eventually, Asriel exhausts himself and can no longer fight.

And then he turns back into the boy who appeared to be the same age as Tsuna.

Asriel stands there Crying, "I'm so sorry."

Tsuna keeps hugging him, rubbing his back until he calms down, sniffling, and then he starts talking.  
"I always was a crybaby....um I'm sorry, but .. Um... what... What is your name?"

"I'm Tsuna."

"Tsuna? That's... a nice name. ...Tsuna... I haven't felt like this for a long time. As a flower, I was soulless. I lacked the power to love other people. However, with everyone's souls inside me I not only have my own compassion back, but I can feel every other monster's as well. They all care about each other so much. And... they care about you too, Tsuna. I wish I could tell you how everyone feels about you. Papyrus... Sans... Undyne... Alphys... ...Toriel. Monsters are weird. Even though they barely know you, it feels like they all really love you. Haha. ...Tsuna... I... I understand if you can't forgive me. I understand if you hate me. I acted so strange and horrible. I hurt you. I hurt so many people. Friends, family, bystanders... There's no excuse for what I've done."

"I'm not angry, and I forgive you. You've bee through a lot, and I'm sure we can fix this."

" Wh... what? Tsuna, come on. You're... You're gonna make me cry again. Besides, even if you do forgive me... I can't keep these souls inside of me. The least I can do is return them. But first... There's something I have to do."

He backs away and looks at Tsuna with a determined face. 

"Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts beating as one. They're all burning with the same desire. With everyone's power... With everyone's determination... It's time for monsters... To finally go free."

Asriel lifts into the sky, And all the Souls come out, and then with a loud crack, the Barriers is destroyed.

Asriel stands once more in front of Tsuna.

"I have to go now. Without the power of everyone's souls... I can't keep maintaining this form. In a little while... I'll turn back into a flower. I'll stop being "myself". I'll stop being able to feel love again. So Frisk. It's best if you just forget about me, Ok? Just go be with the people who love you."  
Tsuna hugs him, They hug for a long while, Neither willing to let go, because despite only truly knowing him for a short while, Tsuna felt very connected to Asriel. But, as all thing do, the hug came to an end.

"Tsuna... You're... You're going to do a great job, OK? No matter what you do. Everyone will be there for you, okay? Well... my time is running out. Goodbye."

Asriel takes a few steps, then turns back...

"By the way... Tsuna. Take care of mom and dad for me, OK?"

But before he can go anywhere, Tsuna grabs his wrist, the feeling/voice prompting him, telling him something could be done, that Tsuna could save the boy who had saved everyone.

"Tsuna, what... what are you doing? I need to go I Don't want mom and dad to see me. Not like this."

"I can fix this, I'm sure of it, just wait a moment."

And Tsuna pulls his backpack off, and reached in, pulling out the red orb he had gotten in Waterfall. It was brighter then it was when he first got it, glowing faintly. He held it out to Asriel.

Once Asriel was holding the Orb there was a bright flash of red light and the orb disappeared, leaving Asriel with a shocked look on his face, but before he could say anything there was another Flash of light, and they were both unconscious.

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

"Tsuna?"

 

"ASREIL!"

 

...

 

...

 

"My CHILD!"

 

Tsuna wakes up, laying on sans, to the sound of sobbing.

"glad you're alright kid." Tsuna looks up at sans before, quickly sitting up, ignoring the brief dizzyness to look for the source of the crying, he looks over to find Torel and Asgoe holding onto Asriel, They are both crying, but Toreil is the one sobbing, and Asriel is also crying, quitly and with a disbelieving expression, but Tsuna can only sigh, so very happy that it had worked, Asriel had a soul, and he was Tsuna's now.

...

 

...

Tsunas? Where had that thought come from? Well...it didn't really matter. The monsters were free now, but they would still have to talk to Hibari If they wanted to be able to live above ground, and Tsuna needed to go see his mom and find out how long he had been gone.

So Tsuna stood up. and Imedently caught everyone's attention.

Normally being the center of attention would drive Tsuna crazy, and make him do anything to get away...But it didn't this time. Everything felt a lot clearer then it did before, there was no nauseous topsy turvy feeling that he had grown used to, and the voice/feeling thing was still there, not telling him anything...just there, a comfort.

"Oh, my child. I do not know how you did it, and can not think of anything I could ever do to thank you enough, you have broken the barrier and brought back my son...thank you, thank you so much." Toreil was no longer sobbing, but she was still crying and did not seem to want to let go of Asriel. Asriel, who was looking at Tsuna with bright eyes.

Tsuna shoock his head, now was not the time.

"The barrier may be broken, but if anything is to really change we have to talk to Hibari. So we need to leave, and go find him and explain."

And so together they leave the underground, after coming out they see the sunset, the stare for a moment, the monsters chatting about the sun, and how everything is, and then Tsuna hears a sound that will propbaly always be terfying, no matter what he goes through

"Herbivore."

Turning Tsuna found Hibari standing there with his tonfas and Disciplinary Committee. Despite being very scared, Tsuna knows he needs to step up, Hibari Could easily kill every single monster, and Tsuna couldn't have that.

"Hibari-san..." Tsuna is cut off.

"Herbivore you have missed two days of school, and your location has been unknown. a flash of light has disturbed the peace, you have one chance to explain before I bite you to death."

T-two days!?

But Tsuna had no time for that, instead he tried to tell Hibari everything that had happened, and everything he had learned as quickly as possible; without his words running together.

"...and so know the monsters would like to live above ground, they can build their main city and stuff on the mountain, but I know a number of them would also like to come live in Namimori proper!" 

And Tsuna took several breaths because he had not breathed very much in his explanation.

Once he had his breath back, he looked up at Hibari, who had a thought full look on his face.

"They will fallow the Rules or they will be punished. Tetsu Handle this. Herbivore I want the names of the other Herbivores who brought you here."

"uu-um, Tanaka Fumihiro, Hashimoto Kazue, Hayashi Daichi, and Kato Yousuke."

Hibari nodded and walked away...probably to go take care of those four boys. Tetsuya Came up and started talking to Asgore And Toreil, who was still holding onto Asreil. And Tsuna was happy, everything had worked out. The monsters were free, Hibari seemed cool with them, and Tsuna didn't have to kill anyone and had even save Asreil.

Tsuna looked up at the orange sky and decided that everything would be okay and calm from now on.

 

 

 

 

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

ONE YEAR LATER

__________________________________________________________________________________

Tsuna was walking down the street on his way to the New Grillbys. MK had come to him before school to tell him that they would be having a birthday party for him at Grillbys and that everyone would be there.

But as Tsuna was passing the park he stopped, The feeling prompting him to look over at the swings.

Sitting on one of the swings all by themselves was a kid, Tsuna couldn't tell if they were a boy or a girl, They had shoulder length brown hair with bangs. They were wearing an overly large blue and pink striped sweater and blue pants. The had a Large bandage on their face and was drawling in the sand with a stick.

Feeling a strange pull, Tsuna goes up to them, once closer Tsuna can see that the Other kid could only be a year or so younger than Tsuna himself.

And he looked alone...

 

 

 

 

So Tsuna held out a hand.

"Hi, I'm Tsuna, Todays my birthday and I was just going to the party, do you want to come too?"

They looked at Tsuna's outstretched hand for a moment, before looking at Tsuna Himself, the grinned softly before nodding and standing up, taking Tsuna's hand.

"I'm Frisk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last chapter... honestly I like how the very end turned out. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
>  
> 
> I may make a sequel where reborn comes to a town with monsters, I may not, if anyone else wants to do that, please tell me I will gladly read it!


End file.
